Glass Vase Cello Case
by risokura
Summary: My mom is a crazy workaholic, my two gay best friends can't keep their hands off each other, I can't understand my French cousin at all and have I forgot to mention? I think I'm in love with the star runner on the girl's track team. YuffieKairi AU.
1. Chick Habit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 1: Chick Habit**

_I'll come right out and say this now._

_I …__**AM NOT**__… a lesbian. _

_There, good. Now that that's out of the way, I can get on with the main story. I hate when people spend too much time on the irrelevant parts. It completely takes away from the whole aspect and plot line of the story. _

_Right._

_Because my sexuality has __**nothing **__to do with the plot line of this story. Nope, not at all. _

_I don't like girls, I never have, I never will._

_The most contact I've had with a girl romantically is some random drunken kiss at Sora's last New Year's party. Yes, and that's about it. I was drunk. She was drunk. The kiss was the product of some repressed sexual tensions we had on both our parts. This does not prove that I'm __**GAY**__ as Sora is always telling me._

_Now that that's done, I should introduce myself. _

_The name's Kairi. _

_Kairi Ifans. Let's get it straight, my last name is pronounced Ee-vans. Not I fans. You don't know how annoying it is when people pronounce my last name and end up screwing it up. My Freshman year English teacher? She pronounced my last name as "I farts". Yea. Senile old …_

_Ahaha …Yes. As for my rather odd name …I'm a child of mixed heritage. Big surprise there. My mom is half Russian, half Swedish and my dad was Welsh. So that's how I came about. _

_I'm an only child, though my mom had remarried and divorced so many times, you'd think she'd saddled me with a baby brother or sister by now. I guess because she's always so busy and all, she doesn't have time for any of that …she's always off on business trips and conferences for her business or whatever. …The life of a workaholic CEO. As for my dad …well, I'd rather not talk about him. _

_I'm currently fifteen going into my Junior year of high school. I'm your average teenage girl really. I have friends, I do well in school. I'm on the school newspaper, student government and honor roll at school. I guess you can say …I'm a bit of an overachiever, heh._

_Well enough with introductions, these things always get so long and drag on about absolutely nothing. Time for the real story._

o—o

September.

The beginning of the ever agonizing school year.

For Kairi, it was the start of another boring year. One marked with the highs and lows of her rather mundane life. This very morning she woke to the sound of her alarm buzzing nosily at exactly 6 o'clock, waking her up from slumber. Her hand slammed down onto the small electronic hitting the button to turn it off before rolling over on her side and blinking blearily.

"Kairi," Her mother rapped against the door of her bedroom. Kairi shifted her attention to the door, as her mother peaked her head into the dark room, "I'm off to work, honey! Have a great first day!" She waved a bit, blowing a kiss to her daughter and closed the door again.

"Hgnn …" Kairi rolled over, yawning widely as she pushed herself off her bed and began dragging her feet sluggishly against the fluffy white carpet of her room to her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, rubbing at her head and frowning.

She never _WAS_ any good with waking up early.

Performing the necessary grooming necessities, she left her bathroom within a matter of fifteen minutes, and made her way over to her closet more awake than she had been previously. She threw a short sleeved blue tunic shirt over a pleated skirt and slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes. Stopping momentarily to look at herself in the mirror, she shrugged and reached over by her desk to get her black messenger bag.

She stopped by the kitchen, picked up and apple to take with her, and was out of her house within a few minutes.

A new day was just beginning as Kairi left her apartment building in Traverse Town, passing by the ever familiar buildings, unfazed by the crowded streets of the ever bustling city. People going on about their business, each headed for someplace with a purpose.

Descending the stairs into the nearby train station, she paid for fair and boarded the train just as it was about to head off. Taking a seat near the window, she draped her hands over her legs, smoothing out the pleats of her jean skirt over her thighs. Reclining in the seat, she took a deep breath surveying the train.

Same thing every year right?

_Crowded as usual._ She thought to herself, turning the volume up on her mp3 player to tune out the sounds of the noisy train. The train ride droned all, Kairi losing herself in her music and not paying much attention to the outside world.

Before she knew it, her stop chimed from the train's intercom, and Kairi stood up filing out with the remainder people still on the train. She yawned widely, blinking away tears from her eyes as she descended the stairs from the train station and started to make the trek toward her school.

She walked on without any disruptions, hearing nothing but the music being pumped from her headphones. She most certainly didn't hear the hyperactive boy running behind her who was about to induce a head on collision with her.

"Kairi!"

_Hang up the chick habit._

Completely obvious.  
_  
…Hang it up, daddy, _

"KAIRI!"

_Or you'll be alone in a quick_

Said hyperactive boy collided with her, knocking the wind out of her lungs, and shook her headphones from her head. She tripped a bit, hopping to get on her feet again and grimaced turning around to see who had collided with her.

Sora.

"Kairi!" He shouted enthusiastically, engulfing the auburn hair girl in a bone crushing hug. He swung her to and fro, lifting her off of the ground so that the tips of her shoes skimmed the concrete. He dropped the girl to her feet, grinning at her as he met her eyes. "Hi!" His famous cheesy grin.

Kairi glared at the brunet, fixing her headphones and clothing. "Sora." She began.

"Yes?" He asked, grin still in place.

"…For once in your life, can you greet me like a normal person?" She ran a hand through her hair, stopping to fix her bangs, before throwing the rest of her locks over her shoulder.

"Ahh, but it's no fun that way Kairi!" He linked his arm around her elbow and the two of them began walking again. "So! What did you do while I was gone?" He asked, leaning his head against her shoulder, his spiky hair colliding with her face.

She swatted at it absent mindedly, shifting so Sora moved off her shoulder. "Nothing really. I worked on my photography here and there."

"I'm sorry I left you alone all summer …but you know how mom get's about seeing her family back on the islands." He wrinkled his nose slightly, groaning as he pushed up against her. "I've been Riku deprived all summer!"

"Like that's a bad thing …" Kairi mumbled under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" He straightened up loosening his grip on her arm so they could walk normally for once. "It isss …how couldn't you miss …miss _that._" he whined, closing his eyes and sighing.

"I don't even want to know what, _that _is Sora." Kairi sighed, shaking her head.

The brunet sighed also, releasing Kairi's arm and looked down at her, "So …you said you did _nothing _all summer?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Ooooh …Kairi."

"I did **NOT** hook up with a girl Sora."

"Of course you didn't Kairi."

"I **didn't**!" she growled, through clenched teeth.

"Are we discussing Kairi's sexuality again?"

The both of them stopped talking, turning around to see the last addition of their trio walking toward them.

Riku.

Kairi groaned inwardly, slapping her face with her hand, using her thumb and index to massage her temples as Sora forgot all about the all to famous, "Kairi's Gay" discussion and ran towards his boyfriend whilst screaming, "RIKKKKKKKUUU!!". He collided with the other boy, looking up at him, his eyes shining.

"Well I see someone missed me." Riku said, smirking.

Sora merely nodded his puppy dog eyes still in place. Riku laughed, ruffling his boyfriend's unruly hair. Sora linked his arm around Riku's rubbing his head affectionately against the other's arm. Riku merely mumbled a small "hey" in Kairi's direction, ruffling her hair also as he and Sora neared the entrance to their school.

Kairi rolled her eyes, pulling her headphones back on and followed suit as they entered into the school.

…_Hang up the chick habit_

_Hang it up, daddy…_

_Or you'll never get another fix…_

o—o

Kairi shook her headphones off her ears, and deposited them into her bag. She flooded into the auditorium with all the other current juniors for their orientation. Riku had gone off to homeroom until it was time for the seniors to be called down to the auditorium, leaving Sora puppy dog eyed again until his boyfriend gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him he'd see him later.

Kairi sat down next to Sora, in the next to last seat of their current row. She sunk lower into her seat when their principal, Ansem, began the same speech he gave every year. One with the usual, "this is an important year, do you best, yaddah yaddah blah blah blah."

"Boring, isn't it?" he whispered to her.

"It starts to get there when you hear the same thing every year." She mumbled, closing her eyes slightly.

"Hmm …"

They both turned their attention back to Ansem, who raised his arms above his head before gripping the podium again, "Now, ladies and gentlemen. I hope that you all have a good year and work really hard to reach your goals. Junior year …while it may not be the most fun filled of years, it is certainly one of the most important of the bunch. Please keep that in mind as you go on about your studies." He nodded, and then smiled slightly, "You'll find your schedules when you return to your homerooms. Good luck to all of you."

The assembly was dismissed, students filing out of its doors, heading in every which way. Kairi waved goodbye to Sora, telling him they'd meet up later to discuss classes and whatnot. Before she could take another step, a voice called out to her. "Kairi?"

Kairi stopped, turning around and smiled softly. "Oh. Hey, Olette."

The brunette smiled back, as she fell into step besides Kairi, "How was your summer?"

Kairi shrugged, "Same old thing. And you?"

"Same thing." She turned to Kairi, "When do you think you'll get the paper started up this year? You're editor this year, right?"

Kairi winced slightly. That's right; she _had_ been made editor this year. She waved a hand slightly, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn. "I'll …make an announcement or something this week." She turned to Olette, "Just be ready when I need you, alright?"

The brunette nodded mumbling a soft, "Okay."

The two of them walked on in relative silence, finally nearing their homeroom on the third floor. Upon entering their classroom, Kairi took a seat by the window, Olette filing in after her and sitting in the one behind her. Their teacher quickly checked attendance before handing out schedule assignments, electing groans and small cheers of approval from some students.

Kairi turned around to face the brunette sitting behind her, "Want to switch?"

Olette nodded, handing her schedule over to Kairi. "…We have AP American History together …and we have the same gym and free period." gazed over Kairi's schedule a bit more, "You're taking a lot of AP's this year …Psychology, Physics …you sure you can manage all of this?" She asked looking up at Kairi.

Kairi nodded, "It's nothing." She took her schedule back from and looked it over, just as the bell rang signaling the two that homeroom was over and first period was about to start. Kairi gathered her stuff up, waving to Olette over her shoulder. "See you next period, Olette."

Olette nodded, returning the wave and heading off down the hallway.

Kairi glanced down at her schedule. "Honors English …well …"

o—o

Kairi slid into a seat in the back by the window, watching old faces she knew from previous years file into the classroom. The bell rang a few minutes later and a man with short unruly silver hair waltzed into the classroom, glasses on the bridge of his nose, his face in the book.

He slammed the book shut, surveying the class in front of him. He rolled up his sleeves and began to call off attendance one by one. He jotted a few things down before placing the notepad back on his desk and reclining on it slightly. "…Alright. Let's get down to business."

He massaged the bridge of his nose, as he took off his glasses. "My name is Zexion Sakushi. You however, may call me, Mr. Sakushi." He rounded the desk, picked up a piece of chalk and began to scribble his name in a flourish of script on the board. He turned around to look at the class, "This is Honors English for Juniors. All of you that this being an honors class, there will be a lot more material that we need to cover for the year than in the regular class." He walked over to his desk, picking up a stack of papers, and began passing them down the rows. "Rules and regulations of the class are as follows …"

Before he could get any further into what he was discussing, Zexion was cut off by the door banging open. In popped a short Japanese girl with dark cropped chin-length hair. The front part of her hair had was dyed a pale blonde color, and fell into her eyes every few minutes even after she tucked it behind one of her ears. Her eyes were almond shaped, both outlined lightly in black eyeliner. She wore a grey shirt with faded yellow kanji on the front and low rider plaid black capri's. Her left arm was adorned with large yellow and black beaded bracelets, which were matched with a yellow cartilage piercing on her left ear and two black in her right.

Her white and black checkered vans squeaked loudly across the linoleum floor as she walked to the back of the class, taking a seat in front of Kairi. "Uh …heheheh ...sorry I'm late. Summer fog still clouding my mind …I kind of forget the layout of the building, you know?" she laughed a bit, waving her hand for emphasize.

The class broke out into a low snicker, which soon subsided. "I thought we were missing one …Miss Kisaragi, I presume?" Zexion looked down at his attendance chart, sighed passing another paper down her row, "This better not become a habit, I hope." Zexion continued to drawl on about the criteria for the class, answering questions that people had along the way.

He glanced toward to clock, and then down at his watch. "Seeing as we only have a few minutes before the bell ring, I'll take the liberty to tell you this now. Along with your regular homework, I'll be assigning you monthly projects that you are to complete with an assigned partner. He surveyed the class, "Seeing as there are twenty eight of you in this class, you'll be working in groups of two. Oh yes, and I will be picking the groups." Numerous groans flooded the classroom, causing Zexion to roll his eyes.

Bah, teenagers.

"We'll start with …Fujin Ampte, you will be working with …Seifer Almasy." He looked down Fujin who nodded, and then toward Seifer who shrugged. He scribbled their names down on a notepad, and went about assigning the next group. Zexion continued on in the same fashion, matching people's last names together, electing few cheers from people and many groans from others. He finally got to Kairi, searching for her last name.

"Kairi Ifans, you'll be working with …" Kairi held her head up expectantly, a questioning look on her face. "…Yuffie Kisaragi."

o—o

_Yuffie Kisaragi. _

_Star runner on the Twilight Town high school track team. _ _I can't say I know much more about her than what's already common knowledge. She lives with her dad over in Radiant Garden, and as far as I know she's an only child. _

_She's somewhat of a jock, and from what I've heard she's pretty arrogant. I know she's friends with Riku, and she hangs around Cloud and Leon all the time. The most I've ever said to her is probably a hello here and there._

_I know what you're thinking._

_That's her._

_That's the girl that's going to change everything. _

_That's the girl that's sooooo going to gay-ify Kairi. _

_Well she's not! She's not going to change anything because there's nothing to change.__I'm perfectly normal.__Yes I am.__Besides, who the hell said she's gay? I mean, there's still …the rumors and all about what last time at Leon's birthday party over the summer, but honestly, in this high school? _

_Rumors are usually just that. _

_Rumors. _

…_I'll shut up now._

o—o

Yuffie turned around in her seat, looking Kairi over for a moment before cocking her head to the side, squinting at the auburn haired girl. "Hmm …" Shrugging, she stood up as the bell began rang, throwing her grey canvas bag over her left shoulder and digging her hands into her pockets and walking out of the classroom.

_What the hell was __THAT__ about?_ Kairi thought, frowning slightly as she watched Yuffie leave the classroom. Just as she was about to leave, Zexion stopped her. "Kairi …Can I see you for a few minutes?"

"Um, yes. Sure." Kairi about faced, heading over to her English teacher.

He reclined against the desk, sighing softly. "You're editor of the paper this year, right?"

Kairi nodded slowly, "Yes, I am."

He folded his arms, "They made me moderator this year, seeing as Mr. Highwind stepped down from the position after last year. I was wondering if you wanted to set the day for when we should have the meeting for those who want to join the paper this year."

Kairi tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and nodded, "It'll probably be soon, I want to get started on the paper right away seeing as we have so much coming up to report on within these next few weeks of school." She stopped, looking up at Zexion and then continued again, "Maybe next Friday, if possible?"

He nodded, "Sounds fine to me. Just let me know the time and I'll be there, alright?" He looked around on his desk for note paper. "I'll write you a note for you're next class. Where are you going?"

"Oh, um ...AP American."

With a flourish of his pen, Zexion had written out something in intelligible script and handed it to Kairi. "Well then, get going."

Kairi nodded, smiling at him. She waved as she turned around and headed out of the classroom and down the hallway. The next few periods continued on with relative ease. Kairi met up with Olette in AP American, who commented on how strange their teacher – Marluxia – hair was. After her history class she had Pre-Cal honors with Sora's twin brother Roxas …who had been freaked out by their nazi math teacher - Xemnas – who seemed to have taken a special liking to the blonde haired boy.

Following her Pre-Cal class was "Intro to Photography", an elective she'd been pining to take ever since she was a freshman. To her surprise, she found that the old moderator of the newspaper, Cid Highwind, taught it. He smiled when he saw her, saying he expected her to put as much work into this class as she did into the newspaper. She merely blushed, when the whole class turned around to look at her trying to hide behind her book bag. After her photography class, she had a free period which she took to the library.

Thankfully, upon entering her lunch period, she was able to find Sora and Riku sitting in the cafeteria a few tables away from the entrance. Sora smiled cheerily, waving over the auburn haired girl. She sat down, sliding her messenger bag off of her shoulder, before propping her elbows up on the table.

"This is so great Kairi! We all have lunch together!" Sora cheered enthusiastically.

"Hmm …" She hummed, nodding along with whatever Sora was now blabbering about. It wasn't until she heard the following voice that she paid any attention to what was going on around her.

"Hey red!" Kairi turned around to frown at said voice, knowing it could be no one other than one person calling her "red". _Axel._ He waved to her, his usual grin in place. Behind him was Sora's brother Roxas who was pushing at him to sit down instead of staying hovered Kairi. The blonde haired boy had no luck over the other who stood firmly planted where he was.

He grinned, "So." He began, finally sitting down next to Kairi. "Haven't really seen you all summer."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "That's because you were **drunk** half the time."

Axel scratched at his head and shrugged, "Was I?" he asked looking toward Roxas, who merely glared at the red haired boy. Axel flashed his cat like grin back at Kairi, "Guess I was."

No sooner than Axel arrived, his partner in crime -- "YO! YOOOOOOOOO! ROXAS! AXEL! …AND OTHER VARIOUS PEOPLE AT THE TABLE THAT I KNOW BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO LIST YOUR NAMES!" – Demyx made his appearance. The mullet haired boy chose a seat between Axel and Kairi, sitting down heavily and leaning back in the chair, hitting one of his boot clad feet against the bottom of the table.

"Hi, Demyx!" Sora chirped out, while Kairi rolled her eyes and Riku just laughed.

The lunch period continued on for the next agonizing twenty five minutes with Demyx talking about how the ketchup dispensers were more curvier than they were last year, Roxas growling at Axel to get his hand off his thigh every five minutes, Axel annoying the hell out of Kairi, Sora taking part in any random conversation he could find, Riku occupying himself with Sora's neck when he found the chance and Kairi wondering why the hell she had sat at this table at the first place.

After lunch Kairi went to the remainder of her classes of the day – AP Physics, AP Psychology, Italian III Honors and her last elective, Journalism and Creative Writing. She met up with Sora and Riku for a little while, hanging around the school premises until Sora's mom had come to pick up him and Riku.

Somehow, the group of them had made there way over to the school's track field. Sora and Riku decided to waste time watching the track team running laps, while Kairi had already began to focus on her homework. She would look up ever so often to watch the people that Sora was cheering on, on when Riku commented on something about the current person running.

"...Hey, isn't that Yuffie?"

Kairi looked up instantly, seeing the Japanese girl crossing across the field. She was dressed in loose shorts and a white t-shirt and had her short hair pinned back. Kairi stopped writing out the problems for her Pre-Cal homework, setting her pencil inside her notebook and closing it.

"Yea, it is."

The coach of the track team was talking to her about something before she took her starting stance behind the white line, starting as close to the center. The whistle blew and she was off. Sora cheered off to her side, and Riku reclined a bit causing the bleachers to squeak beneath them.

Kairi watched as Yuffie began to make her way around the length of the field. People were right, she _was _fast. No sooner than she had already taken off, she was right back at the finish line, turning around to check her time.

"Kisaragi, you did well. One second above what you usually run. Not a big change, but nonetheless a change." He grinned, "I hope you'll be able to run that well at Saturday's meet, huh?"

Yuffie flashed him a reassuring grin. Like the same one Kairi had seen her give their English teacher earlier that morning, "I'll smoke'em." She retorted.

"She's good, huh?" Kairi turned to look at Riku who was grinning at her.

"She's weird." she muttered opening her notebook to start back on her homework again.

"How so?"

Kairi looked up at Riku and wrinkled her nose, "In English …she just …I don't know." She went back to her homework, deciding to leave the conversation at that. She closed her notebook again, shoving it inside her book bag and grabbed her textbooks, preparing to stand up and leave.

"Yuffie!" Sora called from their spot on the bleachers.

The black haired girl turned around, looking up at the bleachers, shielding her eyes from the sun. It took her a moment to register who it was calling her before she waved out, "Hey, Sora!"

"I gotta go." Kairi murmured as she stood up, and made her way past Riku and Sora, nearly tripping over the two, as she climbed down the bleachers.

"Agh …Kairi! Wait …ah …well, see you tomorrow!" Sora called out to his friends retreating backside.

Yuffie watched as Kairi ran off down the street, in the direction of the train station. "…What's wrong with her?" Yuffie asked as she approached the two of them, resting her arms on the fencing surrounding the bleachers.

"She says you're weird." Riku said, trying to hide a smirk behind his hand.

Yuffie turned her head to look at the direction Kairi had gone. **Ha!** She was weird.  
_  
_**Kairi**was weird.


	2. Come Together

**Chapter 2: Come Together**

"Mom! I'm …home." Kairi called out to the empty apartment, looking around the living room for signs of her mother. She stopped walking, as she was nearing closer to the kitchen. Peeking her head inside, she looked at the refrigerator and saw a small yellow post-it note stuck to it. She ripped the note off, looking down to read it.

_Working late honey, I left you some money on the table, order out if you want anything. I'll see you in the morning. Love, Mom_

Kairi sighed crumpling the note up into her hand and throwing it into the garbage behind her. _Mom's always works late, nothing new._ She opened the refrigerator, looking at it contents for a moment before moving backwards. _Not hungry …_

She sighed, walking up the stairs to the second level on her loft apartment to her room. She opened the door, stumbling in as she removed her sneakers by kicking down the backs, not even bothering to untie them. She dropped her messenger bag to the floor, falling face first onto bed and letting sleep claim her.

o—o

"I'm home!" Yuffie shouted, closing the door behind her.

She kicked off her shoes before stepping onto the wooden floor of the foyer. Letting her gym bag drop from her shoulder, her brown eyes surveyed the foyer area. She took a few steps in the direction of the living room, stretching as she went. "Dad?" she called out, running an idle hand through her hair.

Her father was currently dozing off behind the Radiant Daily, their local. His green tea had already gone cold, hinting that some number of hours might have elapsed with him in this position. Yuffie sighed, blowing hair out of her eyes, before leaning in the shake his shoulder, "Dad. …Dad, wake up."

Godo snorted in rather loudly, blinking blearily from behind his newspaper before shifting his attention to his daughter was currently standing over him. "…Yuffie…? Yuffie!" She stepped back as he got up, fixing his clothes and coughed. "…How long was I out for?"

"I don't know I just got home." She replied, shrugging.

He stretched his back, cracking his stiff bones in the process. "Mmm …what time is it?" he asked.

Yuffie looked at the clock over the television. "A little bit after five." She raised one slender eyebrow; right hand on her hip, "Don't you have to be at the dojo soon to go teach your night classes?"

Her father grumbled, yawning loudly. "Yeah, yeah." He began to look around for his keys on the coffee table in front of him. Finding them, he spun them around on his fingers once before pocketing them. "Why don't you come with me?"

"I …er …"

"You used to be so full of energy when you were younger. Always jumping at the chance to follow me to the dojo …" With her father rambling off about his dojo and how she never showed up to help around anymore, Yuffie took the time to take her leave. Whenever Godo got to talking about something, he could go on for hours about said topic, completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

Yuffie backtracked out of the living room, and rushed over to the foyer to retrieve her bag from in front of the door.

"Yuffie!" he called after her as she made her way to the stairs.

"Sorry, pops! Um, big paper! Big paper to write for English!"

"But you just started school today!" He called from down stairs.

"Yeaaaa …but you know school! Work work work!"

"Ughh …Yuffie."

Yuffie closed the door to her bedroom, dropping her bag to the floor once again. Waltzing over to her computer, she wiggled the mouse gently before watching the screen flicker to life. Eyes searching the screen, she hit the play button on her iTunes, the sounds of _Come Together by The Beatles_ began to flood her room.

_Here come old flattop he come grooving up slowly…_

She sighed, breathing in deeply before crossing her room and opening a window on the other side. Unlatching the window, she pushed it open slightly letting a cool summer breeze float in. Sitting on her bay window she propped her feet up on the other side, adjusting the pillows around before she got into a comfortable position.

_He got joo-joo eyeball he one holy roller…  
_

The sun hung lazily in the sky; tendrils of its light shifting in-between stray tree branches, casting shadows where it saw fit. The sky was nearly cloudless, a few lazy wispy clouds hanging here and there. A light breeze blew in every few minutes, cooling the already humid day air. Yuffie loved this type of weather, deeming it the perfect type for running. She closed her eyes, breathing in gently as the breeze blew again and ruffled parts of her hair.

_He got hair down to his knee…_

All in all, she'd deem the day a pretty okay way to start off the year. Hell, she already had her schedule memorized. …Honors English, Physics, Asian Customs and Cultures, American History, Free, Lunch, Home Economics, Intro to Photoshop, Pre-Cal, and Japanese 3 Accelerated.

_Got to be a joker he just do what he please…_

Yet now she found her mind floating too other things. … _Like Kairi…_

Oh yes, how could she forget her lovely English partner?

She knew Kairi.

Hell, everyone knew Kairi and the type of reputation she had around the school. Smartest girl in the entire Junior class, she'd would probably end up as valedictorian for their senior year. Her mother ran some big corporation in Traverse Town, and was loaded beyond all belief.

As far as Yuffie knew, she'd only said hi to Kairi once or twice because she was good friends with Riku and Sora and the three of them were attached at the hip.

And now she was her English partner.

"Yuffie!" Her father yelled from down stairs, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I'm off! I'll be back around ten!"

"Okay!" She called back, hearing the door slam. She turned back to looking out of her window, watching as her father started the car and pulled out of their drive way, heading off down the street. As soon as the car faded away from her vision, Yuffie slumped back into the pillows and took to staring at the sky again.

_Oh well …_

o—o

When Kairi woke up, she found that it had already grown dark, soft tendrils of what remained of the sunlight floating into her room.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she yawned rolling over onto her back and stretching. From her upside down position, she looked up at her window watching the colors of the sky turning a thousand shades of red, yellow, orange and pink as dusk had settled over Traverse Town.

Her eyes flickered over to look at her alarm clock. It was nearing six o'clock already, and she hadn't started on any of her homework.

Breathing in deeply she sat up on her bed, looking around momentarily before standing up. Her cell phone beeped behind her, alerting her that she had missed a call from her mother and Sora. Shrugging dismissively, she sent a text message too her mother, telling her she'd gotten home safely and dialed Sora's number while she worked on her Physics homework.

"KAIIIIIRIIIIIIII" Sora yelled into the phone, picking up just as soon as Kairi had dialed him.

Kairi rubbed at her ear, mumbling a low, "ow" before putting it back to her ear. "He …hello, Sora."

"I tried calling you earlier but you didn't pick up, were you sleeping …or something?"

"Yea, I fell asleep for a little while." She yawned, and falling onto her side, letting her pencil fall from her hand. "I needed it …I'm so used to my summer schedule and all …"

"Tell me about it, I couldn't get to sleep last night…"

"Mmmm …" She sat back up, scribbling something onto her paper, before looking back at her textbook.

"So what do you think of this year so far?" he asked excitedly, shifting on his bed.

"Well I'm taking a lot of honors and advanced placement's this year …so my workload should be pretty heavy. "

"Eesh, when aren't you? Then again you always _were_ the overachiever Kairi."

"Am not!" She protested.

"Are too! Ever since we were kids you've always been the one 'challenging yourself academically'."

"Oh shush you. I just want to know that I have what colleges call, 'an enriching schedule full of topics and subjects that are sure to prepare a student for doing well in Universities'. Quoted straight out of 'Traverse Town Colleges the '07 Edition'." She stated matter-o-factly.

Sora snickered on the other end, "You're such a dork, Kairi. But that's why I love you."

She grumbled, writing another problem down on her homework. If she wasn't a lesbian, she was always an overachiever. Sometimes Kairi didn't know _why _she put up with Sora.

"Aww, I made you angry, didn't I?"

"No."

"Yes I didddd."

"No you didn't."

"Yesss I dddidddd!"

"SORA!"

"_Now_ I made you angry!"

"More like irritated."

He giggled, shifting on his bed again. "Awww, I'm sorry." He laughed a bit more, before musing thoughtfully, "Hey Kai, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you leave so abruptly earlier today?"

She hesitated before answered. "I don't know." Absent mindedly, she erased at a mistake she'd made on her Physics homework. She began redoing the problem again.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well …" Some shuffling, "Hold on Kairi?"

"Okay," The line clicked momentarily before Sora came back on a few minutes later. "Sorry, Kai. That was Riku. …Um …"

"It's okay, talk to him. I have to finish this Physics …I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes yes, go talk to him. I'll be fine."

"Alright then! Byeee Kai!"

Before Kairi could get a word out edgewise, the phone line clicked. She looked down at her cell phone before tossing it off dismissively too her side and finished up the last of her homework. Pushing her books to the side, Kairi sighed and fell over on her bed, staring at her alarm clock.

Why had she left in a hurry earlier today?

It's not like she was in a hurry to get somewhere. It was just …something about Yuffie unnerved her a little.

Rolling over again on the bed, the splayed her arms out over her head. Kairi scratched at her head, moistening her dry lips with her tongue. _I mean …_**I'm **_not the weirdo who stares down people and then leaves them hanging without saying anything too them. _She rolled onto her side.

_Don't worry, you'll only have to deal with her for a year. …Not too long, right?_

Right.

o—o

Kairi woke up the next morning feeling dead tired as usual. She threw on a pair of khaki cargo pants, a green polo and pulled on her regular tennis shoes before grabbing something quick to eat from the kitchen and headed out the door. She arrived at school within an hour or so, finding Sora and Riku at their usual spot and waved out to them tiredly, stifling a yawn with her other hand.

After conversing with them for awhile, the bell rang for homeroom and they all went off in their separate ways. Kairi took her seat in homeroom sinking heavily into it and sighing, resting her head against her folded arms on the desk.

"Morning Kairi!" Olette chirped happily at her as she took her seat behind her.

"Mornin'" Kairi mumbled sleepily from her arms.

Olette laughed, turning her attention from Kairi to the morning news being shown on the television before them.

"Gooooddddd morning Twilight High! I'm your host Selphie with today's morning news!" The chirpy brunette shuffled the papers in front of her, smiling brightly. "I hope everyone had a great summer vacation! …Ah summer …getting tans, spending all that time at the beach …ice cream …boyfriends …summer _romance. _Getting kissed under the stars and—" She stopped when someone hissed her name from off set. "Whoops, sorry guys. Getting off track there!"

"Selphie's such a goofball." Olette mumbled to Kairi.

"Uh huh …"

"Lettt'sss …see. Ooooh! Big news guys! Homecoming is coming up soon! And you know what that means! Spirit week, the school fair, the homecoming game and …oooo, the fun!" She looked down at the papers, shuffling them once more, "Starting next week, voting will begin for homecoming queen and king will begin! And …tomorrow morning the themes for spirit week will be posted in homeroom." Selphie let out a squeal, and hugged the papers to her chest, "This is going to be soooo exciting!" She continued to blab on about other happening around the school, most of which some students found boring and other's listened intently too.

Olette leaned forward in her chair, tucking her feet underneath her. "So …homecoming Queen?"

Kairi snorted, "Just another popularity contest if you ask me."

"I knew you'd say that." She grinned, "So, are you going to be taking pictures and whatnot?"

Kairi yawned, and sat up off her desk. "I have too… seeing as it's a school related event and all." She stretched, "…Part of my responsibilities about being on the paper…" she turned around to look at Olette.

"Speaking of the paper …"

"Meetings today. I'll tell Zexion to put it into the afternoon announcements."

"Great." Olette clapped her hands together, smiling.

The bell rung and the class was once again brought to life as students began filing out into the hallway. Kairi waved goodbye to Olette as she filed out into the hallway, finding her place in the throng of students as they headed off to their first period classes.

o—o

Kairi arrived at her English class early as usual, taking her seat in the back of the classroom. Just as the bell rung again, Yuffie came in running. "Safeee!" She declared to no one in particular.

"Miss Kisaragi. If you will." Zexion muttered from behind her.

"Oh …uh, heh. Sorry." She waved apologetically, and went to take her seat in front of Kairi again.

Zexion sighed, running a hand through his silver hair. Checking off the attendance list quickly he turned his attention back to the class, crossing his arms. "I'll pick up from where I left off yesterday. But first, I want to mention something about your projects for a bit more …"

He crossed over to the blackboard and began writing. Students shuffled around in their bags for something to write on and with, as Zexion scribbled out information in front of them. "It will be due October 4th. As to what exactly it will be composed of I have yet to decide but it will be on, but it will center around the book of Macbeth, seeing as we will start discussing it with in coming weeks." He took a seat behind his desk, "I'll give a little bit of leniency on grading seeing as this _is _your first project, but that should give you no incentive to slack off." Groans flooded throughout the class, as Zexion took moved toward the window. "Are their any questions?"

"Yeah. Do we have to do it." Yuffie mumbled to a blonde haired girl sitting across from her. The girl across from her snickered in response, and Zexion turned his attention to the two of them.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Miss Kisaragi? Miss Lamport?"

Yuffie waved a hand at Zexion, "No, sir." She flashed him her characteristic grin, and Zexion rolled his eyes.

Kairi looked up from her notebook at Yuffie, frowning slightly. Cocky, arrogant and full of herself. That's what Yuffie Kisaragi was.

Class continued on with Zexion starting handing out books on Macbeth, dictating to the class the main back story of the book. Kairi kept half her focus on Zexion and the other half on Yuffie, watching as the girl conversed with the blonde next to her.

The girl's name was Rikku and she was on their schools swim team and from what she knew, she and Yuffie were attached at the hip. Anything Yuffie said, the other girl would laugh at. And yet from the way they reacted to one another, Kairi seemed to pick up something more than just friendship between the two. …Or maybe she was just being delusional from her grogginess.

She continued to watch the two for some time before she realized she had been staring at them for too long seeing as Yuffie turned around and looked at Kairi, but Kairi quickly turned her attention back to her notebook pretending she was writing down notes ignoring the gaze the black haired girl had on her.

_Weirdo._

"So …with the time remaining in class, I'll let you get started with getting too know your partners a bit better." Zexion dusted the chalk off his hands as he sat back in his seat. And with that, desks began to move around and the room filled with chatter. Rikku whispered something in Yuffie's ear before looking at Kairi behind her and then waving and dragged her desk over toward Yuna. Yuffie sighed, biting her lower lip and staring off into space. Kairi remained quiet behind her as she packed away her books.

"Miss Ifans, Miss Kisaragi." Zexion called from the front of the classroom. "Work."

Yuffie turned around to look at Kairi, who pretended to be preoccupied with whatever she was doing, ignoring the girl in front of her. Yuffie gaged Kairi first before making the first move.

"…Kairi …right?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

Kairi looked up to meet her eyes, "Yes." She answered with a blank, yet suspecting look on her face.

Yuffie looked sideways toward Rikku across the room then back at Kairi, "Listen …I don't know much about you, and you don't know much about me. But uh ...if you don't mind, I'd rather we change partners for this project seeing as—"

Kairi's lips thinned and her eyes narrowed at Yuffie. Her eyebrows creased inward, one raising slightly, "Seeing as, what?"

"Well you're kinda weird, and …"

Kairi scoffed, "I'm weird!? I saw that look you gave me the other day! You're the weirdo!"

"I …look. I just would feel more ..." Yuffie paused looking for the right words.

"I see what this is."

"…Wha?" Yuffie asked.

"This is about your reputation, isn't it?"

"Um …" Yuffie stalled. _I've had my eye on you …_ She looked off toward her left, hesitantly.

"It is." Kairi shuffled her books not even waiting for an answer. "Well Yuffie. You'll just have to deal with me for the year. Sorry you couldn't get one of your _normal _friends to work with, but you're stuck with me." _The nerve …_

"That's not it at –" Before Yuffie could get a word in edge wise, Kairi was already out the door as the bell signaled the beginning of second period. _Shit._

o—o

"The _NERVE!" _Kairi spat out, slamming a fist on the table.

"I …don't think she meant anything by it Kairi, Yuffie's not the type to be rude too people like that." Sora offered, flinching as the auburn haired girl seethed on in front of him. Kairi turned around to face him, staring him down intently. Sora laughed nervously, looking to Riku for back up.

"Maybe you intimidate her." Riku suggested, stealing one of Sora's fries.

"With what? Her big brains?" Axel asked, slapping Demyx a high one. Roxas head desked on the other side of the red head.

The table grew quiet as Kairi turned to face Axel slowly, murder clearly written in her eyes.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!" Sora quipped from in front of her, "Calm down."

Kairi slammed her fist down on the table again, taking a swig of her water, "Just …her _arrogance!_" Ahh, Kairi. Blessed with a notoriously short temper.

"And her sexy body!" Axel offered, swigging his orange soda in unison with Kairi's water. And a ketchup dispenser magically hit him in the head two seconds later! But oh, it wasn't Kairi's doing. Oh no. Roxas sighed, blowing bubbles into his chocolate milkshake while Demyx pointed and laughed at Axel.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Roxas, probably the most sane one at the table, spoke up.

"…Because she's not _worth _talking too."

Roxas shrugged, and went back to drinking his milkshake.

Kairi looked at the clock, "Look. I'm going to go." She gathered her stuff up, "I'll see you guys later. She threw her garbage out and was about to place her tray back on the stand when she bumped into someone, "Oh …excuse …" she stopped half way, frowning at who she saw.

Yuffie.

"Uh, Hey…"

Kairi heard none of it and pushed her way past the other girl, and headed out of the cafeteria, leaving Yuffie to scratch at her head absent mindedly. She surveyed the cafeteria looking for one person in particular and grinned when she found him, "Hey, Sora …"

The final bell had rung as school was let out for the day. Kairi sighed as she found Sora and Riku in their usual meeting place, giving them giving a tired half-hearted wave. "There's our favorite lesbian!" Riku called out happily, waving to the auburn haired girl as she stopped walking.

"…Oh, shut up."

"Hey, I'm not the one who runs away from _cute _girls when they walk my way."

"She was _not_ cute! And why would you? YOU'RE GAY!"

"Yuffie's not cute then, Kairi?"

"NO. SHE'S NOT."

Riku looked behind her, and then smiled happily. "…Oh. Hi, _Yuffie_."

Kairi felt like a thousand bricks had hit her straight in the head before turning around to see Yuffie standing behind her. The Japanese girl had her hands shoved into the pockets of her mocha colored UFO shorts, hips pushed outward, raising an eyebrow at the auburn haired girl in front of her.

"Um …" Kairi began, caught off guard. She couldn't find anything to say so she kept her focus on Yuffie's t-shirt, admiring how clean and nice it was. And was that a black bra she saw underneath that _clean _and **nice **white shirt?

"Uhm …yea." Yuffie lowered an eyebrow, and coughed. "Look, ah …I, um …came to find you to talk too apologize for today … uh …" She shook her head, "Look, are you busy now?"

_An apology? Wow. _"I, um …" She coughed. "I mean …yes. Kinda …sorta. I have to sort of get to the paper and um …do papery stuff."

God if she didn't sound stupid.

Riku snickered behind her and Sora elbowed him in the ribs. Kairi turned around to look at her two friends as they shucked off to the side, waving at her as they went, "Byeeee Kairi! Call me!" Sora called out to her as he grabbed Riku and the two of them disappeared around the corner.

Kairi shook her head at the two of them before returning her attention to Yuffie. She took a deep breath before looking Yuffie in the eyes, "What I meant to say was. I don't really have time right now, but I might have time to talk after the meeting for the paper; that is if you can stay for an hour or two?" _Score, Kairi. You actually articulated your words for once without sounding like a complete mental patient. _

Yuffie smirked down at her, "It's alright. When does your meeting end?"

"I'm not sure, but at the latest, it should be five o'clock."

"I have practice til 4:30. I'll meet you back here then." Before Kairi could give her an answer, Yuffie flashed her a grin and turned around, "See ya."

As soon as Yuffie was out of sight, Kairi exhaled slowly before turning around to see Sora and Riku peeking at her from behind the wall. They smiled cheekily at her while she glared at them.

"I …am going …to KILL you two."

"Oh no! Not me! Riku! You're going to kill Riku!" Sora protested jabbing at his boyfriend.

"It wasn't my fault, _really. _Yuffie just …so happened to be walking toward us while you were shouting about how cute she _was …_or was it _wasn't_?" He put a finger to his lip in mock thought, trying to push down a grin from forming on his face.

"You two …are IMPOSSIBLE!" And she proceeded to stomp down the hallway on her way too the news room.

"She's so totally gay for Yuffie."

"Oh yea, totally."


	3. Rainy Monday

**Chapter 3: Rainy Monday****  
**

_I met up with Yuffie that day, after I was done with the paper and true to her word she was waiting for me by where we last met. …She looked a little out of it when I first saw her …and was that __**a hickey**__ I saw on her neck? Before I could further exam her, she made some small talk with me before getting down to business. She explained this whole complex that she had about working with people she barely knew saying she was more comfortable with someone she was familiar with and that it was nothing personal that she had against me. _

_I was …actually pretty shocked. That was it? I thought it was something about her social status or something. I mean ...I'm not one for labels, but honestly. This is __**high school**__. Everything is stupid and catty and you're only made "somebody" by the people you hang out with. So after that whole little matter was cleared up, we got along better than we originally did. _

_And so the days of September drawled on around here. And things became the same mundane routine everyday. Wake up, go to school, do school …stuff, come home, do homework, go to bed. Sure, I had the paper to keep me occupied but I was getting rather bored with all the hype about homecoming._

_The school fair came and went and it was boring to say the least. Just a whole lot of random booths and crap rides. Spirit Week was far more entertaining. Riku and Sora landed themselves a weeks worth of detention because of the stunt they pulled during Spirit week. Honestly, dressing up as a dominatrix and bondage slave for "partner day" is highly inappropriate for school. But did they listen when I told them so? No._

_They wanted me in on it too. Riku was all, "And Kairi can be the sexy lesbian kitten …Luring in other sexy lesbian kitties for –" and I promptly cut him off right there hanging up the phone._

_Those two can be so incorrigible sometimes. _

_After spirit week and the school fair had finished up, the big homecoming game came. Sora and Riku dragged me along as usual, claiming that it was a "terrific chance for me to get out the house" since …according to them I stay cooped up in it all day doing work …or reading books or something, when I __**clearly**__ do not. …I go out. …Every now and then to work on my photography and stuff. _

_But anyway, I eventually went with them to the homecoming game, which might I add was a complete and total disaster. Our football team beat out Radiant Garden West, but …it was the events that happened before the game that made the entire night memorable. Somehow, during the parade before the game …the homecoming king and queen's float caught on fire …and lost control. _

_They went careening through the entire marching band and clubs in front of them and into a ditch somewhere on the edges of the football field. …Poor Yuna and Leon. Leon was pissed to say the least, he hadn't even SIGNED up for king and yet, somehow the entire female population of Twilight Town High School voted for him. Yuna was a bit forgiving of the matter saying sometimes things just happen. _

_That following Monday, the paper sold out before second period. Its times like that that makes me always thankful that I keep my camera on me at all times. Axel and Demyx were gloating the whole entire lunch period that Monday. I should have known it was them that would pull something stupid like that. _

…_I really don't get how Roxas can deal with them all the time._

_Things with Yuffie have been okay. No more weird looks …or strangeness on her part. We even managed to get a B – much to my dismay – on our first English project. It's a start I suppose. We're still trying to work on our …teamwork and such. _

_So that was the beginning of my Junior year. September ended and school started to feel a whole lot familiar after such a long summer vacation. October came, bringing the usual cool autumn temperatures and changing trees. I always loved autumn. Not to hot, not to cool. Just perfect. _

…_For the most part that is. Did I mention that Sora's birthday is in October?_

o—o

"KAIIIIIIIIRRRRIIIII!"

Kairi groaned, looking up from at the brunet currently hovering over her light. It was Sora as usual, coming to destroy her peace with some nonsense random conversation. She put the book she was currently reading down, looking up at her friend, "Yes?" she asked, trying to keep her agitation out of her voice.

"Guesss whattt!" he chirped, sitting down in the seat across from her.

She rubbed at her temples, sighing loudly, "What, Sora?"

"Guesssss!"

"You gave Riku a blowjob."

She picked her book back up, having cut the conversation off. Sora pouted, putting a hand on the books binding and pulling it back down to the table. "You really don't know?"

She sighed, Sora did this every year. "Your birthday …or more correctly, Roxas and your birthday are coming up."

"Uh huh!" Sora grinned brightly, cocking his head to the side. "What day!"

"…Sora…"

"Nuh uh. What day, Kairi?"

"…October 31st, Sora."

"Right again!" Sora swiveled around in his chair giddily. When he stopped, he propped his elbows on the table, placing his face in open hands. "Riku's throwing a party at his house for it. You're coming, right?"

"Sure, Sora."

"Good! Cause I was gonna drag you out even if you protested about coming." He grinned, again fiddling with his hands. "Oh and …it's a costume party! So I'm totally going shopping with you to find you something sexy. Ah ah ah, no. Do NOT protest. I told Riku I would take you out when I go looking for my costume."

o—o

_I don't do parties._

_No. No. And again. NO. I'm the type of person who would rather read a book than socialize with other people. I'm just not a social person, haven't been now, will never be ever. _

_After much begging, Sora did take me out shopping for a costume, much to my dismay. My mom would kill me if she ever saw the outfit._

_It was a short one piece black leotard with a low cut, corset style neck line. The sleeves were off the shoulder with see through black material attached to it. The skirt of the leotard was made of little pieces of triangle pointed black fabric that barely covered the tops of my thighs. On the back of the outfit where black, butterfly styled see through wings._

_In other words. Think of Tinkerbell with an entirely black outfit …that looks more risqué than it already is. To make matters worse, Sora insisted on getting me a pair of black hookerish looking shoes to go along with the outfit. And to top it all off, as we were paying for the outfit, Sora turned to me and said the following._

o—o

"Hey Kai, did I mention Yuffie's coming?"

o—o

_God I hate you, Riku._


	4. Tell Her Tonight

**Chapter 4: Tell Her Tonight**

Kairi grimaced as she paid the fare for her cab and got out, closing the yellow door behind her. She pulled her coat around her as she trekked across the street to Riku's house in her three inch heels. He was already waiting for her in the doorway and smiled when he saw her. She handed him her bag as she stepped up onto the sidewalk and followed him back into his house. When he shut the door, she turned around to face him, shrugging her coat off from her shoulders.

"Well don't we look cute?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Do you know how hard it was to sneak out of the house like this?" she asked as she grabbed a hangar out of his hall closet and hung her coat up on it. "My mom would've killed me if she saw what I was wearing." She pulled her cell phone out of her coat pocket, "Speaking of, gimme a second while I call her."

Sora poked his head out from the kitchen, a bowl in his arm, "Rikkuuu! Is that Kairi?"

"Yeah. She's calling her mom, she'll be right back."

He walked into the kitchen, smirking a bit. "And might I say, that's a lovely little number you bought her."

"Isn't it? She refused of course saying it made her look like a hooker, in which it does. But it looked so cute on her …I just had to buy it." Sora smiled, and went back to mixing up the substance in the bowl he was holding.

Kairi came into the kitchen, having removed her shoes and put socks on her feet "God. This is the last time I wear those shoes around Traverse Town at night. You don't know _how _many times someone tried to hit on me." She flexed her toes, sighing. "And my feet are killing me."

"Cute socks. They clash wonderfully with your costume." Riku quipped over from the refrigerator.

"Oh shut up, Riku." She stretched, cracking her bones and flexing the muscles in her back. "I'll put my shoes back on when the party starts up."

"Why didn't you just get dressed over here?" Sora asked innocently, setting the bowl down on the counter.

She took a look at him and then at Riku, her eyebrows creasing inwardly. "…Right. Do I have to answer that question?"

Sora smiled, taking the bowl and pouring it into pans on another counter. "Guess not."

"What are you making?" Kairi asked, taking a seat at the island counter balancing her cheek against a balled fist.

"Brownies." He answered. "Mom gave me her special recipe. And before you say anything, _yes _I know what I'm doing. I happen to be able to cook, Kairi …unlike some people." He shot a look at Riku.

"Hey hey hey, I added just what you told me too!" Riku protested.

"Yeah, well you can't be so heavy handed when you're cooking!" Sora shot back.

Kairi glanced at the clock and then turned back to Sora, "Where's your brother?"

"He's catching a ride with Axel and Demyx. Speaking of …they should've been here by now." Sora pushed a bit his thumb in thought, and crossed around the island to where Kairi was. "I'll go call them now."

Sora came back a few minutes later as Riku was setting a bowl down on the island in front of Kairi. "They're …on their way according to Axel. Roxas was yelling about something in the background about Demyx and a chocolate cat?"

Riku snorted and Kairi sighed. "…Those two can never get anywhere without something stupid happening."

A few minutes later, the door bell rung and Kairi turned to Riku, eyebrows raised. He nodded off in the door's direction, "It's probably the retard crew, go let them in." She hopped off the island stool and made her way down the hallway and into the living room. She looked through the peep hole to make sure it was Axel, Demyx and Roxas before pulling the door open.

"Kairi!" Axel shouted, ruffling the auburn haired girl's hair. She sent a seething look his way, as he sashayed past her. Demyx followed suit, giving her the thumbs up. When Roxas was in, she closed the door behind him.

"Sorry we took so long …_some_ people can't drive." He said jabbing a finger over at Axel was entering the kitchen, yelling out salutations to Sora and Riku. A few minutes there was a loud popping sound, glass breaking and a scream of, "OH MY GOD MY PANTS!" from Demyx and more screaming on Sora's part.

"Should we check on them?"

Kairi took one look at the kitchen and the sight the saw in front of her, and then turned back to Roxas smiling. "No."

o—o

_Somehow, Demyx has managed to set himself on fire. I don't know how. I don't know why. He just _**did.**

_With people arriving soon, everyone got changed into their costumes. …Riku was a pimp, and Sora was his "lady of the evening". …How fitting. Riku asked me if I wanted to be his other "lady of the evening". …I really wish I could kill him sometimes. Roxas had been dragged into being a dominatrix. …Axel and Demyx played his "faithful slaves." I won't knock it, Roxas _**does **_look good__in leather.__Though I must say, Axel looked a little too _**eager**_ to be led around on that leash by Roxas. I'm starting to wonder if the entire male population that I associate with is gay. _

_When 9 o'clock rolled around, the guests started piling in. I hung around the front of Riku's house for a little while to divert traffic in and out of the house with arriving guests. Some of the people that came need to learn the difference of "this is a costume party" not "this is a take all your clothes off and where nothing party". God, I am __**not **__a prude. I just wish my generation had more morals than they currently lack. _

_A little while after the party had gotten underway, it was time for Roxas and Sora to blow out their candles, neither of the birthday boys were anywhere to be found. I found Riku and Sora eating each other's faces up in Riku's room, as if I didn't get enough of that at school during the day. Roxas however …well, let's just say that being gay must run in his and Sora's genes. _

o—o

Kairi sighed as the rounded into the kitchen to get started on a fresh batch of punch finding the bowl in the dining room was getting lower fast. Wiping her hands down on a towel, she picked up the bowl up, set it down on the center of the dining room table, and took the old bowl back into the kitchen. The doorbell rang shortly afterwards. Rounding back through the crowded dining room and living room, she made her way to the front door. Checking the peep hole, she sucked in her breath a bit before yanking the door opened.

Leon and Cloud passed by her, acknowledging her silently. Following them were Yuffie and Rikku. Yuffie waved enthusiastically at Kairi as she closed the door behind them all.

"Kairi! Hey!" Yuffie said, turning around to face the auburn girl. She gave her the once over and then the thumbs up, "Cute costume."

"Thanks …you too." She looked at her and then Rikku.

"We're twin playboy bunnies, cute, huh?" she wiggled her bunny tale for emphasis.

Kairi nodded, smiling back. "Um …Sora and Roxas are about to blow out the candles soon. So …"

"Of course." She tugged at Rikku's arm and the both of them followed me into the kitchen. I was getting Roxas and Sora's cakes out of the fridge when I heard the creaking of the back stairwell. Riku was coming down with Sora, Axel and Roxas in tow behind him. Roxas was grumbling under his breath massaging a spot on his neck and Axel looked rather pleased with himself.

"There you are," Kairi said, setting down one cake on the island before reaching for the next, "come on so you guys can blow out the candles."

Riku disappeared from behind Sora, having gone to round up the party to follow into the kitchen. Sora sashayed over to Kairi and whispered in her ear, "Catch a load at Roxas and Axel. I was wondering when those two would stop dancing circles around each other."

Kairi snorted and looked toward Roxas who shot them a seething look, "SHUT **UP SORA!" **His hand instantly flew back to his neck to cover up the spot he had been massaging earlier.

"Oh what will mom say when she finds out both of her sons are gay..."

o—o

_Before Roxas could kill Sora, the two of them blew out the candles on both their cakes, signaling that they were both officially sixteen now. Sora made a comment about how he was older than me now to which I retorted that he was still a retard, so it didn't matter. _

_The night rolled on, I bumped into Yuffie a couple of times here and then. A shy awkward wave here and there was all it was really. I hung around with Olette and Selphie for the rest of the night. Tidus, Hayner and Pence were to busy trying to drink each other under the table to pay attention to either girl, so that left me with Selphie and Olette for my entertainment. I spent the time listening to the gossip about the usual. Who was going out with who, who was looking cute that night, who needed a makeover, etc. Brainless girl talk was all it was really. _

_Axel and Roxas disappeared again for the second time that night. I don't even want to think about what the two of them were doing. Really. If they're going to become anything like Riku and Sora have become, spare me the details._

_I would say one of the highlights of the night had to be when Demyx pulled another feat of amazing proportions and set himself on fire __**….again**__. This time it was his hair. He never …fails to amaze me. _

_Sometime later Yuffie came by and asked me if I had seen Rikku, and when I told her I hadn't she looked a little pissed, but thanked me and walked away. Getting bored of Selphie and Olette's mindless banter, I decided to head to the kitchen to see if Riku and Sora needed me for anything. However, I heard a familiar voice shouting coming from down the hallway and decided to follow it to make sure everything was alright. I found the door to the study cracked open and in also, the speaker of the livid guest. _

_It's was Yuffie._

o—o

Kairi stopped in her tracks, blinking confusedly as she heard yelling over the loud music coming from the front of the house. Stepping down from off the back stairwell, she made her way down the hall toward the study where she could hear escalating voices coming from.

Kairi, was not one for intruding on people's privacy, but this sounded bad. Walking quietly alongside the wall, she pressed her ear against

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing!?"

"…Yuf …it's not what it –"

"OH HELL IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Calm down …you're blowing things …"

There was banging around, before Rikku called out, "Yuffie! Stop it!"

"This is what you do, Rikku? This is what you do after nearly a year, Rikku?"

"She …she …"

"No, save it."

"Yuf …Yuf, don't do …please, talk too …" Rikku was pleading with her now.

Another thud, and this time, Yuffie was by the door, opening it a bit, "I said, **save** it." The door flew open, and Kairi pressed herself up against the side of the hallway as Yuffie rushed past her and out the left back door toward the patio.

A few minutes later Rikku came out, looking red in the face. Her face was puffy, her eyes still moist from tears. Another girl followed out girl behind her, a little bit taller than she was with dark grey hair and eyes so goldenly rich, they almost looked red. She looked right then toward Kairi's direction. She turned around to look at the grey haired girl, and nodded, "I'll …meet you in the front, okay, Paine?" Paine made a silent gesture and left out of Riku's house, slamming the front door behind her. "Do what you need."

"Hey …hey, you're that girl, from English …classss, right? …Kai …Kairi was it?" Her words were meshing and slurring together. Kairi wrinkled her nose up, smelling the faint liquor that still lingered on the girl's breath.

Kairi nodded, eyebrows creasing inwardly.

"Have …have you seen …Yuffie?" Rikku paused, then shook her head, "Look …never mind …you didn't hear anything …did you?" she looked at her warily, wiping at her eyes.

"No …I." Kairi began, but shut her mouth promptly as Rikku cut her off.

"Like it matters if you did …ohhh, what have I done." She moaned, before shaking her head again. "Look, if …if you see Yuffie. Tell her …too call me, okay? I …I want to talk. …I want to sort this out…" She cocked her head to the side, "You'll …you …you can do that for me, can't you?"

"If I see her, I will." Kairi muttered, backing up a bit from Rikku who only drew closer.

"Thanks, Kai …Kairi." She sniffed, wiping at her eyes. "Oh, I'm a mess. …Guess it's time …for me to leave then. Tell Riku …great party …it was fun while it lasted, and say happy birthday to the …birthday boys, for me, kay?" She turned around, wobbling a bit on her heels and sniffing away.

When she left, Kairi turned around and poked her head into the kitchen where Riku and Sora were, "Hey, um …Riku?" she wrinkled her nose when Sora and Riku broke apart from their make out session to stare at her. "Rikku said …'great party' and Sora, she says happy birthday. Her and some Paine girl just left out together."

"Wait, what?" Riku asked, breaking apart from Sora who followed him just as eagerly for an explanation.

"She said –"

"No, repeat what you said about her and Paine."

"They **left** together. What are you, deaf?"

Riku looked at Sora warily, then Sora smiled back at Riku. Riku caught on, smirked at Sora and then smirked at Kairi who was standing there with a pissy expression on her face.

"Where's Yuffie?" Riku asked.

"I don't know …outside?" Kairi asked, shrugging. Riku crossed over from where they were standing to peer out of the window over the kitchen sink, "She looked pretty hurt. …I was just about to go and check on her …but Rikku stopped me and …well, here I am."

"Go on, Kai." Sora said pushing her toward the back door that led outside.

"GO AND GET YOUR WOMAN!" Riku called dramatically from the kitchen once Kairi was in the hallway.

"SHUT. UP." Kairi yelled back.

She pulled open the back patio door, slamming it as she went. Looking for Yuffie outside, Kairi saw the lone Japanese girl sitting over by the pool, swiveling her toes in the cool water. She sighed, pressing her face into her hands. She took her bunny ears off, laying them down on the grass beside her as she ran her hands through her hair taking in deep breaths to calm her shuddering body.

Descending the stairs of the patio, Kairi tried to be as quiet as she could without alerting Yuffie any. However, her shoes resounded loudly off of the polished wood and she cursed silently when she saw Yuffie looking at her questioningly from over her shoulder.

"Hey." Yuffie mumbled turning around to look at Kairi as she got nearer.

"Hey." Kairi responded. She paused, and then leaned down by Yuffie, "Um …are you okay? You … you know …"

Yuffie waved a hand, "I'll live."

Kairi sucked in her breath, looking around for something to say. She turned back to look at Yuffie who had turned back around and gone back to swishing her feet around in the pool again.

"Do …do you mind if I?"

Yuffie shook her head, "No, go right ahead."

Kairi kneeled down by Yuffie, stretching her legs out sideways as she reached to take her on shoes off, flexing her sore toes and letting out a sigh of relief as she pushed them both away from her. Kairi massaged her three inner toes inspecting them closely. They had gotten quite red over the night and were sore as all hell. She'd duly noted in her mind to kill Sora for making her wear them.

"Not one for heels either, hm?" Yuffie asked her.

She turned around to face Yuffie briefly before turning back to her toes. Swerving around she shook her head, "No, not really."

Yuffie smiled, "Me neither. Let me guess, Sora suckered you into wearing them?"

Kairi sighed, "Unfortunately, yes." She looked at Yuffie's feet submerged in the water, "Does it help any?"

"…Somewhat. …Though I'm thinking we'd have more luck by the jacuzzi …permitting it was on." She withdrew her wet feet from the water, placing them in front of her, "I'm going to have blisters in the morning, aren't I?"

Kairi laughed, "You and me both." She plugged her feet into the water. "Hey it's better than nothing, right?"

Yuffie turned to her, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "Yeah …"

o—o

_I spent the rest of the night by the pool with Yuffie._

_I wasn't really missing anything. I wasn't really one for loud parties anyway. Besides, everyone was drunk of their asses by now and the party would be winding down soon anyway. _

_But back to Yuffie …I have to admit …talking to her was kinda nice. And this is coming from _**me**_, you know, anti-social Kairi. And I'd never think it, but the two of us actually had a lot in common. And here I was thinking I was the only one in this world who liked peanut butter, tomato and ham sandwiches! _

_Our conversation had been interrupted by her cell phone going off. She told me she had to go because her ride back home was leaving. We walked back into Riku's house so I could get her a towel to dry her feet off with. When we were in the front of the house, she waved to Cloud who was over by Leon's car. He called too her, and she told me to hold on a minute as she ran over toward him. _

_A few minutes later she returned, smiling so wide that her eyes had turned to mere slits and I noticed for the first time that night that she had a small little dimple on the left side of her mouth. She stuffed a piece of paper into my hand and waved goodbye to me before heading back over to the car and getting in. After Leon's car had left, I stopped watching the end of Riku's driveway and turned my attention to the paper in my hand. _

_I unraveled the paper, and blinked at what I saw. _

_Her number was scrawled there in messy handwriting and under that she had written ...  
_

**Call me.**


	5. My Little Fish

**Chapter 5: My Little Fish**

November came rolling in the next morning bright and shiny, but cold nonetheless. Kairi grimaced slightly, as the sunlight filtered in through the slits of Riku's blinds hitting her sore sleep deprived eyes. Groaning she turned over on her side, yawning deftly and wiping at her sleep filled eyes. She looked over her shoulder to see Sora cuddled up against Riku, arms thrown over the other boy haphazardly a huge grin on. Sitting up, she glanced at the clock quickly and saw it was nine o'clock.

Kicking the covers off of her, she hopped off Riku's king sized bed, yawning and stretching her sore muscles and joints. She rummaged around in her bag for her phone, flipping it open to check her messages. Seeing she had missed a call from her mother, she hit her speed dial to call her back as she headed into Riku's bathroom.

"Hey mom …"

"Yeah …yeah, everything was fine. Sora and Roxas had a nice birthday." She ran a hand through her hair scratching at her mess of bed hair.

"Yeah …mmhm, yes. Uh …maybe around two or three. I'll call you when I'm coming home." She sighed, heaving her shoulders.

"Alright …okay. Love you too, bye mom." She clicked the phone off, heading back into Riku's room. She plopped it down on her bag, and looked at Riku and Sora on Riku's bed. _Lazy bums, they're still sleeping. _She decided to leave them be and head downstairs to start on the cleaning up from last night's party.

She yawned widely, gripping the banister as she made her way down to the main floor of the house. As soon as she hit the bottom stare, her foot crunched onto an empty red plastic cup and she grimaced at the floor, drawing her foot back up onto the carpeted stairs.

She surveyed the downstairs area before her and twitched her nose further on sight. Cups littered the entire front hall, sitting room, and living room area. The throw pillows were all over the floors, plates of half eaten food also littered the ground. There was some unknown liquid substance laced with small chunks, most likely vomit stretching along the front hallway and made a trail stretching into the back of the house.

_This is disgusting._ She thought to herself as she stepped over the cups onto a spare, clean space of ground. She crossed warily over the garbage and into the living room, only to find herself tripping over Demyx who laid curled up on the floor. Kairi cursed inwardly and looked at the blonde underneath her. Not even so much as the bat of an eyelash, he was knocked out cold. Sighing, she got back up and headed through the dining room and kitchen and down into the basement to get the cleaning supplies. When she returned, she set all she could carry on counters in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Sora bounced into the kitchen, Riku in tow.

"Mornin'." He called out tiredly, yawning.

"Morning." She replied, looking around under the kitchen sink for rubber gloves.

"You're …really not going to start cleaning now, are you?" Riku asked, balanced against the side of the arc door, arms crossed.

"And just why not? This mess isn't going to clean itself." Kairi replied, hands on her hips.

He sighed, blowing his silver hair out of his eyes, "Clean clean clean, work work work. Kairi, do you ever take a break for one second?" He crossed over to her, trying to coax the rubber gloves from her hands. "We'll eat first, and then we'll clean."

"But I already got the stuff out!" She protested. "And no! If that happens, you guys'll just try and one over on me and try to clean up at a later times, you bums." She snatched the gloves away from Riku, frown on her face.

"This is **my **house."

"No, this is your **parent's **house. Do you pay the bills? No. I thought so. Now go grab a bag and start cleaning the front hall."

Riku shot a look at Sora who merely smiled as if to say, 'Keep me out of this, I don't want to die' and was already backtracking into the dining room, a black plastic bag already in his hand. Riku shot Kairi a look, who kept her ground, hands on her hips.

"Well?"

Riku sighed, not even wanting to get at it with Kairi so early in the morning, "Oh whatever."

Kairi grinned, handing him a bag as he disappeared into the front of the house with Sora.

"Heeeyyyy, what's all the fussing about in here?!" Axel made an appearance in the doorway, swaying his hips dramatically.

"You. First, shut up." She pointed at Axel, and then threw him a roll of paper towels and some window cleaning solution, "You stayed. You made a mess. Start cleaning."

"Oooo, touchy red."

"Axel, go. Before I put you on cleaning-up-the-vomit-in-the-hallway duty."

"…Wonder who did that …"

"Oh, I have **no **idea." She replied, face twisting up. He gave her his famous cat-like grin before retreating back into the living room, "And get that retarded friend of yours to help you!" She called after him.

Roxas appeared after Axel sleepy eyed in the kitchen arc, rubbing at his eyes. He instantly perked up after Axel walked past him, eyes going wide as he reached for his behind, "WOULD YOU STOP?!"

"Loveeee you, Roxxy!" Axel called back in a sing-song voice.

Roxas groaned, mashing his head onto the table as he took a seat on the center isle. "Do you need me to help you with anything?" he asked Kairi, balancing his chin on the back of his hand.

She stared at him for a moment and smiled, "I think I have all the lazy bums I need working for me right now, but …" She paused and flinched just as Roxas did as she heard something shatter, Riku screaming out "SHIT!" accompanied by Demyx's screams of, "HOLY SHIT MY HANDS ON FIRE!"

"Maybe …you should make sure nothing gets broken or …something." She flexed her fingers in the gloves and sighed, "You know …that sorta thing."

"Gotcha."

With all the "bums" working together, Kairi was happy to see that they got through the cleaning relatively easy without much of a hindrance. Axel, Demyx and Roxas left shortly after they had eaten breakfast, leaving Sora, Riku and Kairi the only ones left in Riku's house.

Not that Sora and Riku minded …Kairi did though. She sighed, massaging at her sore feet, soaking them back into the tub of warm water and Epson salts. Sinking back into the chair she was sitting in, she pointed a finger over at Sora who sat in Riku's lap on the opposite couch, "Sora, I'm going to kill you."

Sora stuck his tongue out at Kairi, "You looked cute last night, that's all that mattered, right?"

"I was in **pain.**" She retorted.

He merely smiled and went back to cuddling up against Riku, "Mmmm, thanks for the party last night." He kissed him on the cheek, "I had fun."

Riku merely smiled back, knocking his head against Sora's, returning the kiss. He went back to trying to find something on T.V. and settled on MTV. Kairi smiled softly at the two. She had to admit, besides being overly grossed out by Riku and Sora's continuous making out, the two of them _were _cute together. Kairi folded her arms, exhaling softly as she slid further in the chair.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Kairi shook her head, closing her eyes and licked her lips out of habit. "Nothing …"

"Oooo, you're lying." Sora accused, pointing a finger at her.

"No, really. I'm not." She mumbled, throwing her head back over the top of the chair.

"Are too."

"Okay, maybe I am."

"Kaiiiiirrrriii." Sora whined.

She looked at him and then at Riku. "…I was just thinking…"

"Yesssss." Sora asked expectantly.

She smiled, "How cute you two are together."

Sora blinked, looked at Riku and then the two of them looked back at Kairi. There was honking outside Riku's door and she stood up, removing her feet from the tub and drying them off on a clean towel. She threw the towel over her shoulder, heading to the bathroom to dump the water out in the tub. When she returned, she pulled her flats on, flexing her sore feet once. She turned to look at the two, swinging her bag over her shoulder, "Well, there's my cab," she gave them another soft smile. "I'll see you guys Monday."

Sora hopped off of Riku's lap and ran to the door to let Kairi out. Riku followed suit, ruffling the auburn haired girls hair affectionately before she headed out, "Call me when you get home, alright?" he asked.

Kairi nodded, fixing her hair over. Sora gave her a hug, and smiled enthusiastically, "Call me!" He yelled after her as she zipped her coat up and was heading down the stairs of Riku's house. She waved back to the two just as she was about to get into the cab. As it sped away out of sight, Sora headed back into the house, and sat back down on the couch as Riku locked the door.

"Hey Riku, do you think Kairi's lonely?" Sora asked as Riku sat down on the couch beside him, his blue eyes wide and curious.

"I don't know, Sora …she's never really expressed interest in having a significant other …or anything." Riku mused, crossing his arms.

"I mean, does she even like guys for that matter? I mean …she's never expressed interest in them or anything. Come to think of it, we're always pushing girls on her. " He asked, reclining in the seat, hands folded over his stomach. "I mean …"

"You remember New Years last year?" Riku asked, smirking.

"Um …"

"She kissed that girl." Riku looked skywards, "I don't know what her name was ...Leblanc? She was a friend of Rikku's or something."

"…Oh …OH! OH OH! I remember now!" Sora waved his hands excitedly. "Yeah …but she was drunk, wasn't she?"

"…Do you _remember _how she kissed her?"

"Drooling …tongue …yes. Kairi's a little devil when she gets drunk …which is why I vowed never to let her near alcohol ever again."

Riku laughed, turned to look at Sora. "…I don't think someone _straight _would kiss another member of the same sex like that. Drunk or not."

"So you really think Kairi's a lesbian? I mean, I know we always joked and teased her about it, but seriously." Sora inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Been saying it for the past year, haven't I? Besides, I have gaydar."

"Oh yes Riku, I bet if you could detect yourself you'd be absolutely flaming."

"Probably."

"You're impossible."

"But you love me for it."

"Okay okay okay okay. Let's say Kairi, IS gay …a lesbian …whatever. I doubt she'd ever admit to it."

"Oh we'll see Sora …we'll see."

o—o

Kairi sat on her bed looking at the paper in her hand, brows furrowed. Hesitantly she picked up the cordless phone in the living room, dialing the number on the paper. It rung for a few minutes before an answering machine picked up.

_Heeeyyyy, you've reached the great ninja Yuffie Can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message, mmmkay? Beeeep!_

Kairi slammed down the phone, sucking in her breath as she fell onto the couch sideway. Pulling her feet up off the ground she mashed her face into the cushion and sighed. Failed attempt one, go Kairi. Why was she so socially inept?

Kairi perked up instantly when she heard the key in the door turn and open and her mother came waltzing through. "Kairi, sweetie! I'm --- oh, there you are." She smiled at her daughter not closing the door just yet. "Guessss what!" She smiled at her daughter, her eyes becoming mere slits.

"What?" Kairi asked flatly, arm covering her eyes.

"Naminé!!" her mother called into the hallway, making waving motions toward her.

Kairi perked up, rolling off the couch and standing up when she saw her cousin appear in the door way. Naminé rushed to give her a hug, kissing her on both cheeks before standing back, clasping her hands in front of her. "Kairi, eet is soo nice too see you again."

Kairi blinked, looked at her mother then back at Naminé. "…Same here." She cocked her head to the side, "But …uh. It's the beginning of November …err …"

"Auntie Kaia, you did not tell 'er?" Naminé asked, looking up at her aunt who was lugging in bags through their door.

"No, I'm sorry Naminé …with all my work lately I haven't really gotten around to telling her about it. Besides, I thought I'd surprise Kairi instead." She let out a sigh as she dropped Naminé's bags and went outside to retrieve the rest of them.

"What's going on?" Kairi inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, cousin." Naminé laughed, and then smiled broadly. "I am stuying with youu, for three seasons worth. I am …how do you say, an exchange student? Ah, studying abroad."

"Seriously?"

"Very much so. Haven't you noticed my eenglish has gotten a whole lot bettereh?" She covered her mouth with a hand, laughing. "Of courze, eet iz not completely purrfect. But I am trying, yes?"

Kairi blinked, "Three …seasons worth?"

"Ahh, thee whoollee year. Mama and Papa thought it would be …an ahh …learning experience for moi. Je regrette, for I am coming very late this year …but my papers were …not approved of just yet." She crossed into the living room, sitting down in one of the chairs and gazed out into Traverse Town from the large floor to ceiling window. "But I am here, no?"

Kairi sat down across from her cousin, "…Um, yes?"

"Oh, Kairi, eet will be so much fun. I cannot wait to start your school and meet so many new people."

"Well it's certainly a surprise …seeing you again, and all."

"Yes. Je suis si heureux!"

o—o

_Naminé. _

_My beautiful blonde French -- with a side of 50 other million European cultures -- cousin. She comes from my father's side of the family, and I don't get to see her that often, but when I do it's always nice. …Even if her English is tad bit weird. And she does break out into random French all the time. Just what the hell is "j suites si her …whatever"? _

_Whatever._

_So she's staying for the whole year as an abroad student? Oh god, this will …this is fine. Very fine. I'll be just fine teaching my highly illiterate in English cousin how things work around here. It looks like she's already made herself at home, too. Seeing as all her paint and drawing stuff has already taken over half of the living room. …Just another something to make my year more eventful, right? …Right._

o—o

Kairi woke up Monday morning, groggy as usual. After getting ready for the day, she blearily walked into the kitchen, shoulders hunched over. She stopped when she collided with something squishy …and a mess of blonde hair in her path.

"Bonjour, Kaiiri!!" Naminé smiled at her cousin, swiveling around a mug in her hand. "I made uz un beau …what iz thee word … déjeuner … no no no, ..ah, break feast!"

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, thaz what I wanted tooo say." She pulled her cousin into the kitchen and sat her down at the chair. "Well, eet up!"

"But I …um …"

"Lessee …we 'ave croissants, jam, baguette's …ohhh …and there eez some tea on thee counter …Auntie Kaia said joo did not like café."

Kairi smiled at her cousin. Naminé truly was a sweetheart sometimes. "Thanks." She said. "I mean …for all of this."

Naminé smiled back sipping her coffee before setting it down in the sink and running some water in it. "I shall bee waiting for you at thee door. Don't bee too late now, we must arriver à l'heure pour école."

"I'll take it that means I'd better hurry my ass up or we'll be late."

"I 'aven't a clue as too what joo sed, Kaiiri."

"Never mind." Kairi called back laughing as she took a bite into a croissant.

o—o

_Yuffie looked much better than she did on Friday night. Rikku was shooting her looks all throughout class but Yuffie paid her no attention. Yuffie however __**did**__ talk to me today in class. Okay, so it was note passing. But we did have a pretty hilarious conversation going on that note. _

_As for Naminé, she was a hit at school. _

_Everyone wanted to know who was this "French chick" that I had brought in with me, and what was she doing here. A few people remembered her though. Namely Roxas, whom she insisted on sitting next too at lunch. He kinda screamed when he saw her and instantly took to squeezing between me and Demyx on the other side of the table. I was praying to God that she didn't still like him. Oh god, please please please please. Granted, the last time Naminé was here, she was thirteen, maybe it was a little fling type thing …or something. Or maybe not. _

_Riku and Sora were shooting me looks all throughout the entire time we were at lunch and whenever I asked them what they were looking at they'd shrug at me and then look at each other and grin. Those two can be so retarded sometimes …_

o—o

"Kaiiri, I had so much fun today …eet was so nice to zee all of jour friends and jour school. Eezpecially that beau garçon friend of yours, Rocksass." Naminé said, as soon as the two girls got home from school. She removed her shoes, and dropped her tote bag onto a couch and instantly set to picking up her sketchbook where she had left it on the coffee table.

"I'm glad." Kairi replied, mimicking the same motion as Naminé as she sunk into the couch opposite her.

"Bon!" She replied, "Kaiiri, can I as' you someting?" Naminé paused, looking at her cousin with wide blue eyes.

"Shoot." Kairi replied.

"Shoot?"

"Yeah …uhm. You know, say what you want. Go ahead and ask …"

"Ahhh …that eez slang, no? Alright. I shall 'shoot' then …" she went back to sketching, "Is he …how do you say here …'hooked up' with someone?"

"Um …" Kairi looked elsewhere, having stopped flipping through channels on the television. "No?"

Her blue eyes narrowed softly, "…Tut tut tut, you arr' telling un mensonge. Your voice is betraying your émotions."

"No I'm …"

"Kaiiri." Naminé replied, erasing something on sketch pad.

"Okay …so he is. I think …I don't really know if its official yet." Kairi sat up, looking up at Naminé

"Ohhh, amour …eet iz …so wonderful, don't joo think?"

Before Kairi could respond, the phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she instantly clicked the phone on after seeing who it was. "Hold on, Naminé." She clicked the on button and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello?" A voice echoed back.

It was Yuffie.

"Uh, hi. Can I please speak to Kairi?"

"This is she. …Yuffie?"

"Oh. HEY! You sound completely different on the phone." Yuffie laughed.

"You do too." Kairi responded, sitting down on the couch and reclining into it. She looked up at Naminé who had gone back to sketching in the meantime. "Er …how'd you get my number?" She asked.

"…Caller ID. I don't know any other girl with the last name Ifans." She replied, before laughing.

Kairi blushed a bit. That's right, she **had **called her the other day. She coughed, rubbing at her temples trying to regain her composure. "So, uh, what's up?"

"Nothing much …Listen, I was wondering, are you doing anything this Friday?"

"Oh, um …" Kairi shook her head, "No, not really, why?"

"A group of us are going to the movies on Friday. Not a big group …um. Me, Leon, Cloud …I asked Sora and Riku if they wanted to come and they said they would. Your cousin … Naminé was it? She's in town for a while right? You can bring her along if you want …um …"

"Oh …wow, I'd …"

"What eez et?"

"Yuffie, hold on a second, please?"

"Sure."

Kairi put the phone down and turned to Naminé who was looking at her, "A friend of mine is having a get together on Friday. Well, we're going to the movies. You wanna go?"

"Oh …eez, she the one with the short hair? Thee azian looking one?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah. She asked if you wanna come with us …"

"Yesss! That would be le plus agreeable! Let me speak with 'er, s'il te plait!" Before Kairi could respond, Naminé has already grabbed the phone out of her hand was running her mouth at a mile per minutes. "Bonjour! Yuffie waz eet? I would love too come to les films with you and all of Kaiiri's other friends. Eet will be …'ow joo say, a learning experience?"

Kairi sunk into the chair, hoping Yuffie wasn't too creeped out by her cousin. After what seemed like forever, Naminé finally gave the phone back to Kairi and went back to sitting on the other couch and continue her sketching.

"Yuffie?"

"Well isn't **she** a ball of energy?"

"Oh shush, she's really sweet. …If a tad bit over excited by things sometimes."

"I'm sure she is." Yuffie laughed, "So you two are coming then?"

"Yea …just …why didn't you get Riku and Sora to tell me about this?"

"You know how reliable those two can be."

"Mmmm, yes."

The line went silent for a few minutes, and then Yuffie coughed. "So …I'll see you guys on Friday then?"

"Well …er, yeah." Kairi responded, "Alright. Well …I have to go and do homework and stuff, so I'll talk to you later, I guess?"

Yuffie nodded, "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Click.

Kairi sighed, falling back into the cushioned chair and clicking to another channel on the remote. "…I'm going to go do some homework." She replied, standing up and reaching for her bag. She disappeared into her room a few minutes later, closing the door behind her. Naminé looked up at her cousin, smiled and went back to her sketching.

o—o

Yuffie sighed hearing her phone go off for the 6th time that hour. It was the same number over and over again. **Rikku. **She looked at her cell seeing the _six missed calls _message flashing across her screen. The phone went off again a few minutes later, and she growled looking at the number flashing across the screen.  
_  
Dear skinny fish, listen to me for a while…  
…We have no more tears, no more struggle, no more wine._

"How many times are you going to call me?"

"When are you going to talk to me?"

"We've been over this before. We're done with. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want anything to do with you."

"Can you let me explain myself, at least?"

"What's there to explain? I don't actions speak louder than words."

"Look, I was **drunk, **Yuffie. I didn't know what I was doing."

"I sure think you did."

"Yuffie."

"What?"

"…Look. I know I screwed up, but …I just want to make things right between us."

"You really wanna make things right, Rikku?"

"Stop calling."

Yuffie hung up the phone, throwing it across the room, hitting her desk lamp. The lamp went crashing to the floor, sending light bulb flying everywhere. Yuffie groaned, sinking into her bed and throwing the covers up over her head.

"STOP DESTROYING THE GOD DAMN HOUSE!" Godo yelled from downstairs.

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!" Yuffie retorted, yelling just as loud.

Godo went about mumbling about getting no respect, and the front door slammed shut. Yuffie sighed, as she heard the car start up and pull out of the driveway. Alone in the house once again, was she? She rolled over in her bed, yawning. Her eyes began to feel heavy soon enough and she snuggled up against her pillow exhaling deeply. A nap sounded good right about now.


	6. Smile Like You Mean It

**Chapter 6: Smile Like You Mean It  
**

"You'd think you were going on a date or something with how long it's taking you to get ready, Kairi," Sora groaned, looking toward Kairi's closet, "And since when do you own uptowns?"

Kairi observed herself sideways in the mirror, turning every which way. She looked down at the bottom of her closet, eying the shoes Sora was talking about before turning back to look at herself in the mirror. "Since late August, I've just never worn them." She replied. She turned around again, fluffing her hair up a bit.

"We're going to be late." Riku mumbled, flipping through the pages of some teen idol magazine he found lazing about on Kairi's bed. He closed it, tossing it onto Kairi's pillow and sprawling out over her bed, sighing.

Naminé came into the room, rubbing something between her hands, "Oooo lah lah, j'aime, Kaiiri." She crossed over to Kairi's dresser and trying to find clips to pin her hair back with.

"She's changed her outfits close to eight times now." Sora commented.

One last look in the mirror and Kairi nodded. "Alright. I'm ready." She wore a black ballet neck tee with a green halter underneath, matched with dark denim skinny jeans. From her ears swung long black chain earrings, with one black stud in the second hole on her left ear. She reached for her flats next to the mirror, and picked up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder, "Come on." She grabbed her coat off the hook behind her door as everyone filed out of the room. Shutting out the light, she closed the door behind her and followed the rest of her friends down the stairs to the first level of the loft.

"Well don't you look cute." Kaia exclaimed, looking up from her work on the table. She lowered her head, allowing her glasses to slide further down her nose. Removing the glasses, she massaged the bridge of her nose as she walked over to the group of teenagers. "So, what are you guys going to go see?"

Kairi was hunched over on the sofa, fixing the shoes on her feet. "Um …" She looked at Sora who sat on the chair next to her. "What are we seeing?"

"Some … flick." Sora waved dismissively. "We haven't really decided on it yet."

Kairi stood up, pulling her shirt down and reached for her jacket. Kaia smirked, "Don't stay out too late now. Riku, I presume you're driving?"

"Uh huh." He unfolded his arms, standing up off the stairwell.

"Drive safely. No drinking and driving, you know the deal."

"Relax, mom. We'll be fine." Kairi responded, checking around in her bag to make sure she had everything. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, "See ya."

"Call me when you're heading home, alright?" Kaia called as they headed out into the hallway. "And have fun!"

The group arrived at the movie complex shortly, Riku pulling into the parking lot. As soon as they got out of the car, Sora linked his arms with Riku and Kairi, trying to pull each closer to him for warmth. Naminé linked up with Kairi and together, the group took up the entire sidewalk. Entering into the cinema, they caught sight of Yuffie who waved them over immediately. "Guys! Over here!" she grinned, widely as they followed over to her. With a silently nod of the head, Cloud acknowledged the group, Leon however remained anti-socially stoic against the wall. Yuffie sighed, shaking her head. "Come on, let's get on line."

The group stood huddled together on line, Leon and Cloud in the front, Yuffie, Kairi and Naminé side by side, and Riku and Sora behind them. Yuffie looked over her shoulder to talk to Riku and Sora. "I'm not sure what we should see …Leon's no help and Cloud's …just about as useless as Leon is."

"Horror." Riku suggested.

"Action!!" Sora bounced, sticking an arm up excitedly.

"…Un film romantique" Naminé quipped from her side.

"Whatever you guys choose is fine." Kairi mumbled, folding her coat over her arm.

"…Err, how about a really crappy sappy chick flick? Crappy chick flicks are always funny." Yuffie mused, snapping her fingers and grinning. She turned around surveying the movies above her head. "Lesse what they've got …_And then the morning comes?_ What the hell is that?"

Kairi squinted at the print from where she stood, "A 'satirical movie viewing the high points to love, life and friendship through a teenage girls point of view.' …" She turned to look at Yuffie, "Sound absolutely astounding."

"_Blueballs_?" Sora asked.

"WHAT?"

He gestured toward a movie picture with a man submerged in a pit of blue colored balls. "What …possessed someone to name a movie _Blueballs_?"

"They were perverts?" Riku asked, grinning.

"Like some people I know." Kairi muttered under her breath.

"What was that, _Kairi? _Speak up! I can't hear youuuu."

"Oh just, shut up."

"_The Cheese Man_. God, are Hollywood producers on crack when they think of titles?" Sora asked, surveying the movie titles.

"What about _Blood Day_?" Yuffie asked looking to another movie, scratching the back of her head. "Ooo. Blood, zombies and guns. Can't go wrong with that."

"I can tell you the plot already. Zombie outbreak, survival of the fittest ensues. Black guy gets killed first; one white female and two white males will survive, there'll be some hilarious guy through the entire movie to offer comic relief who may or might not die. There'll be some over zealous commander of the armed forces who'll try and kill off everyone and everything in the city whom will in turn get killed by the zombies later on towards the end of the movie. Said earlier mentioned one white female and two white males that survive will escape zombie infested city and be rescued by the government for questioning and other various festive interactions." Kairi retorted.

Yuffie scratched her head. "…Well …er…" She puffed her cheeks out, "Sheesh. Let's just go see a ninja flick then. _Rising dawn sun flying monkey drill _…nice. "Any objections?" Yuffie asked looking behind her and in front of her. Not waiting for an answer she grinned, "Good!"

They got their tickets and headed off to the concession stand. Sora was nearly prompted to buy the entire candy display, getting Riku to carry what he couldn't manage in his arms. He poked at Kairi telling her she needed to eat more when all she ordered was a mixed cherry and white berry slushy. To which she retorted she wasn't trying to die early like _some _people. Sora stuck his tongue out at her and Kairi snorted, biting on the straw of her drink.

"Come on, there's a whole row we can sit in down in front!" Sora called out maneuvering between people in front of him.

"Oh Kaiiri, jour friendz 'aare tre amuser." Naminé giggled, grabbing her cousins vacant hand and swinging it to and fro.

Kairi snorted, following after Sora, "If you say so, Naminé."

o—o

_Somehow I managed to get seated between Riku and Yuffie. _

_Naminé was squeezed in on Sora's side at the end of the aisle and Leon and Cloud were on Yuffie's side. I wanted to kill Riku really. I was waiting for everyone to pass through but he thought it was BRILLIANT to squeeze me in before him, nearly knocking me and Yuffie over as he pushed me into the aisle. And then he had the audacity to fiend innocence when I slammed face first into Yuffie's back!_

…_Friggin. _

_Anyway, we got seated after some time, and I was finally able to watch the movie in peace. …Somewhat. Naminé would scream in French from time to time, Riku and Sora were to busy making out as usual, Leon and Cloud had gone off …somewhere and hadn't come back ever since. Yuffie seemed to be the only one really watching the movie. I couldn't get over how bad it was. …The special effects flopped, the costumes were all shoddy and low budget, and the script was cheesy and badly written. You'd think a three year old had put this together or something._

_Overall the whole thing was pretty bad. …I bumped knees with Yuffie a couple of times from constantly shifting in my seat, and as if on cue, Riku was there to whisper some snide comment in my ear. _

_**HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL HIM.**__**I DON'T LIKE GIRLS. DO NOT LIKE THE VAGINA. DO NOT LIKE BREASTS. I LIKE PENIS.**_

_And you know what he told me, like he always does?_

"_Sure you do, Kairi."_

_I want to strangle him._

o—o

"Shit, it's getting late." Yuffie mumbled, looking down at her watch then up at Kairi who smiled respectively. She looked around them to see what everyone was doing. Sora was helping Naminé at some shooting game, shouting at her to watch out and when to duck and whatnot. Riku stood near the two of them, not paying attention to anything in particular. As for Cloud and Leon however, they were nowhere to be found.

Yuffie sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Where the hell did Cloud and Leon get too?"

"I …think they went to the bathroom." Kairi said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot idly against the chair she was sitting on. "How are you getting home?"

"Leon's dropping me off …then he and Cloud are going God knows where."

Kairi smiled to herself, looking off at Riku, Naminé and Sora. She tapped her empty slushie drink on the table in front of her, and went back to tapping her foot against the chair.

"You okay?" Yuffie asked.

"Er, um. Yes." She smiled again, and bit down on the straw in her mouth.

"You fidget a lot, you know that? You wouldn't stop bumping into me back in the theater." Yuffie commented, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Do not." Kairi retorted.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Oh, I know this game." Yuffie laughed, pointing a finger at Kairi. "I've seen you play it with Sora all the time. You go back and forth until he ends up shutting up and you win. Or something like that."

Kairi frowned, slamming the empty slushie down in front of her. "Do not."

"See." Yuffie pointed a finger, accusingly.

Kairi rolled her eyes, chewing on the straw again. "Oh, whatever."

"And you're easily agitated and hate to admit defeat."

"What is this? 'Observations About Kairi' time?"

Yuffie grinned, pushing some hair behind her ears. "Kinda. Just minor ones anyway." The grin spread across her face as her eyes became mere slits on her face, "I tend to do it a lot. You get used to it."

Kairi sighed, looking toward the bathroom, "What **are **they doing?"

Yuffie folded her hands looking off skywards. "You **don't** want to know."

Their conversation was interrupted by Naminé screaming and jumping around at the machine in front of her. "Oooo! I beet thee high recordz. Did joo see dat?" She turned around to look at Kairi and Yuffie, "Kaiiri! I am good at theez veedeo gamez, no?" She asked, grinning.

"Don't they have that stuff in France?" Kairi asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yez …but I …have nehva taken thee time tooo play theem …"

Leon and Cloud decided to take appear from the depths of the abyss at that point. Kairi looked at Yuffie questioningly who just shook her head and made gagging sounds. She hopped off the chair opposite Kairi, pulling her track jacket over her head and zipping up. Kairi followed suit, gathering her stuff up and following Yuffie over to the group.

"Well, guys. It's been fun, but we really have to get going" Yuffie started, checking her pockets for her keys. She cast a sideways glance at Kairi who was looking elsewhere. Jamming her hands into her pockets she grinned, "Let's do this again sometime, alright?"

Sora whined, "Ohhh …so soon?" He looked at his watch, "Errr …I guess so soon. Sheesh, where the hell did the time go?"

"Up your butt." Kairi mumbled, walking past him and over to Riku. Sora stuck a tongue out at her, Kairi rolled her eyes in return. She checked her watch, adjusting it on her wrist. Fixing her hood she brushed her hair over her shoulders and checked around in her bag to make sure she had everything.

"Sure thing, Yuffie." He linked an arm around Riku's and leaned against the silver haired boy, "Right, Riku?"

Riku looked at Kairi and then smirked at Yuffie, "…Sure."

Yuffie looked between the two and Kairi and chose not to ask, "Er …right. Right …Le…" She scratched at her cheek and then sighed seeing Leon and Cloud were already out of the door and making their way over to the parking lot. "Heeyyy! Wait up, you two!" She turned around to wave goodbye to everyone first, before running after the two boys.

Riku followed suit, taking his car keys out of his pocket, twirled them around his finger and walked out of the movie theater, followed by Sora who huddled up next to his boyfriend in the cold of the night. Kairi trailed close too Naminé who was humming something to herself as they trekked across the street to the parking lot.

Kairi sighed contently as Riku started up the car, backing up the car and headed off into the main road and down the street. She gazed out of the window as they raced by the dancing lights of Traverse Town, closing her eyes as she felt the gentle rumble of the car lull her to sleep.

o—o

_Tonight was nice …_

_November stretched on, the days getting colder and more frigid with the dropping temperatures. Autumn was moving along, the trees becoming full of orange, yellow and red leaves, which fell to the floor within days of turning colors. The first quarter of school was also ending._

_Sora finished off the first marking period with __**spectacular**__ pre-cal grades. Sarcasm, folks. I wonder what Auntie Suri would have to say to that. Most likely revoke his "Riku Time" significantly…even though …that'd be less beneficial on my part seeing as the two would most likely be eating each other's faces any time they got the chance too. _

_I love my two best friends dearly, but honestly. …Come on. _

_Aside from Sora's failing grades, his brother seemed to be doing fairly well with his new …boytoy? Boyfriend? Just what the hell WERE Roxas and Axel anyway? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? They certainly didn't act like boyfriend and ….boyfriend. God that sounds stupid._

_Naminé catches them eating tongue in the art room all the time after school. She says it's TRE MAGNIFICT! Or whatever. …It …burns in her …inner soul or something …romance …and stuff. My cousins a weirdo._

_Um. …one day in English, Yuffie came up to me, sitting down in her seat and grinning at me. When I asked her what she was so happy about, she happily declared that her birthday was coming up, on November 20__th__ …tomorrow, in fact. Just before I could wish her a happy birthday, she asked me if I wanted to come over to her house for a small get together. Her family was going to be there and a few people from school. _

…_Or so __**she said.**_

_What makes me wonder is why she asked me to come over so early …_

o—o

Kairi arrived at Yuffie's house a little after twelve o'clock, always one for being punctual. She glanced around at her surroundings, noting that Yuffie lived in a pretty well to do neighborhood. Classically suburban and quiet, something Kairi wished Traverse Town had at times. She rang the doorbell, peering into the side window of the door. There was a loud crash, thumping and then a scream of, "WOULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, YUFFIE?!" more shouting and then a, "COMINGGG!"

Yuffie came to the door looking frazzled and out of breath. "…Kai …Kairi …" She blew her bangs out of her face and stepped aside to let the girl in, "Come on in. Errr …watch the glass."

Kairi cautiously entered the house, stepping over the large water puddle and glass of the shattered vase by her feet. "I'm not too early am I?"

"Nah nah, don't worry about it ..." She closed the door behind Kairi, walking over to the closet by the front door and pulling out a broom. "Here, give me your shoes until we're about to go. Dad'll have a conniption if you're in the house with your shoes on. Go sit down in the living room, I'll be back in a few." She sighed, muttering under her breath, "How many times must I tell him …stop putting stuff there …" her voice trailed off as she headed upstairs.

Kairi patted her thighs, looking around the living room while she waited for Yuffie to come back. Standing up, she looked at the pictures hanging above her. Most of the pictures were of Yuffie. There were a few of what she presumed to be Yuffie's father and Yuffie. In the corner of the room there was an altar which various Asian trinkets on the table. One thing that caught her eye was an intricately constructed serpent which she concluded was made out of jade. Etched into it's side was the word "Leviathan, God of the Sea". A loud male voice erupting from the top of the stairs startled her out of her thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU BREAK NOW?"

"THAT GODAMN VASE YOU KEEP PUTTING BACK IN THE SAME PLACE."

"GOD DAMMIT, YUFFIE. YOU'D THINK YOU WERE BLIND OR SOMETHING."

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO RETARDED AND KEPT PUTTING IT IN THE SAME PLACE, I WOULDN'T BREAK IT! COMMON SENSE, DAD!" "

"I'M NOT RETARDED."

"YES YOU ARE. YOU SENILE OLD MAN!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU SENILE. GET BACK HERE!"

"NYAH NYAH NYAH. CAN'T CATCH THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!"

Yuffie raced down the stairs, blowing a raspberry as she got to the bottom stair. She hoped over the broken glass and water, laying a few towels down over the glass and water and bounced off to grab the broom.

Godo paused a few minutes of falling face first into the glass, as he caught himself on the banister. Grimacing, he shook a fist at his daughter as she disappeared into the kitchen. "Ungrateful little …" He turned around to his right to where Kairi was standing, "Oh …"

"Um …hi?" Kairi mumbled, waving meekly.

"YUFFIE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE HAVING COMPANY OVER BEFORE HAND?"

"I DID! BUT LIKE I SAID, YOU'RE SENILE AND FORGET EVERYTHING!"

Godo grumbled, stepping over the glass. "I'm sorry about that …?"

"Oh, um. Kairi." She smiled, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Kairi." He bowed slowly in acquaintance, and crossed his arms, "Sounds familiar, lemme think…"

Yuffie came back into view, sticking her tongue at her father's head. She headed around him to remove the towels and brush up the glass shards.

He snapped his fingers, "Kairi ……Kairi …OH! OH! Wait …"

"MY ENGLISH PARTNER, OH SENILE ONE." Yuffie yelled, rounding around her father to dump the shards off into the garbage.

"STOP YELLING!" Godo yelled back after her.

Kairi blinked; confused at if the father and daughter communicated with each other like this on a daily basis. She rubbed her arm, shifting from side to side as Yuffie came into a view behind Godo before he could say anything else. "Yaddah yaddah. Senile one, Kairi. Kairi, my dad Godo. Look. We gotta get going."

"Going where?! You never told me you were going anywhere! Everyone's going to be over soon and there'll be no birthday girl here to greet them!"

"Chill, gramps. We'll be back before anyone gets here." Yuffie was already holding her jacket in her arm, pulling it on and zipping it up. "Come on Kairi,"

"And where's Rikku? I'd figure she'd be over early too!"

Yuffie stiffened for a second, before turning her back on her father. She was sitting on the floor lacing up an old pair of tennis shoes. "She's busy."

"Busy? BUSY?! HA! You two are attached at the waist! I couldn't imagine her missing your birthday for nothing!"

Yuffie didn't say anything; instead she grabbed her keys from off the table by the front door and unlocked the door. She was out the door and down the path to the sidewalk, as Kairi bowed shortly to Godo as they were out the door, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Kisaragi."

"We're coming right back, you know?" Yuffie called from the gate.

"DO YOU SEE HER? YOU CAN LEARN SOMETHING FROM HER. HOW TO TREAT YOUR ELDERS!" Godo yelled from the door.

"OH SHUT UP." Yuffie yelled back, as she opened the gate.

"BE BACK SOON, YOU HEAR?!"

o—o

"A TATTOO PARLOR?!" Kairi gasped, looking warily at the sign above them.

Yuffie waved a hand dismissively, "It'll be fine. Leon came here to get his lion tattoo done. Nothing happened. Besides, he and Cloud knows the guy that works here or something."

"But …but, Yuffie …you're not even of age to do this …type of thing." Kairi sputtered, shaking her head.

"Neither was Leon." She grinned, entering the shop with Kairi trailing behind her hesitantly.

Yuffie rang the bell at the front desk, smiling when she saw an eye-patched man come through a beaded drape opening leading to the back of the shop. His hair was held back in a long black ponytail and his eyes strangely resembled a cat, bright and yellow.

"Heeeyyy. What can I do ya for?" He voice was thick with a surfer accent.

Yuffie dug around in her pocket, pushing a piece of paper onto the counter, "How much for this? With color and all?" Kairi peered over at the paper and instantly recognized it as the Leviathan serpent that she had seen on the altar in Yuffie's house earlier that day.

Gauging the paper for a few minutes, Xigbar gave his verdict within a manner of minutes, "…Depends on how big we're talking."

"Something low on the back, relatively small that can be easily hid."

"…I'd say about six or so hours, pricing it around …maybe 1900 munny."

"Deal."

"Follow me,"

Yuffie looked at Kairi and grinned, "You coming?"

"I guess so …"

They followed Xigbar through the drape beads, and into one of the back rooms. He closed the door behind him, sitting down in a chair opposite another one. "Lay on your stomach and get comfortable, little dudette." He instructed toward to Yuffie as he rolled over to a station to start prepping materials. "Is this your first tattoo?" He asked, swiveling something around in a vial.

"Yeah. A friend of mine recommended me to you guys. Said you did great work." Yuffie pulled up the back of her shirt, giving her jacket to Kairi to hold. Kairi shrugged off her jacket herself, hanging it over the chair she was sitting on. Kairi moved her chair over closer to Yuffie just as Xigbar was starting up

"What's your tolerance for pain?" he asked, looking at the needle in his hand.

"Um …a lot?" Yuffie asked, snickering.

"Good, cause you'll need it." He started the needle up. "Take a deep breath for me!"

Kairi had never heard someone scream so loud before.

o—o

"It **hurts."**

"Well you wanted to get it." Kairi replied, as she and Yuffie were headed back toward Yuffie's house. The sun behind them was fading into the horizon, dying the sky a thousand colors of red, orange and yellow.

"It's sick though, isn't it?" She felt at the bandage on her back, grinning to herself satisfied.

"I guess." Kairi replied looking at her back, "What's our alibi?"

"We went to go hang out with the boys. Or something …"

"Aren't they coming over tonight?" Kairi asked.

"Nah. Cloud has to work and Leon's …Leon's busy. …With stuff."

"A secretive bunch they are." Kairi mumbled.

"Ya get used to it." Yuffie replied.

They walked on in relatively silence, Yuffie occasionally sighing from the pain every few minutes. Before they headed back into Yuffie's house, Yuffie stopped her in front of the gate. "Hey …Kairi."

Kairi turned around, "Hm?"

"Thanks for coming with me today …yeah yeah, I know. You had no idea I was going to do it but still. Thanks for not …you know, bailing on me and whatnot."

Kairi shrugged, "Oh …it was nothing really …"

Yuffie swatted a hand at her. "Stop being so modest all the time." She stuck her key into the door, kicking the front door open and yelling out, "I'M HOME!"

"STOP TRYING TO BREAK THE DOOR!"

"SHUT UP!"

o—o

_Yuffie's family is …interesting to say the least. _

_Her grandmother kept bugging her about eating food and telling her she was too skinny for a girl her age and how was she supposed to bear "lots and lots of healthy grand children" for her if she didn't eat more. Her grandfather is ...is a deaf old pervert who kept hitting on me, making squeezing motions where my breasts would be. _

_I met her cousin Tifa who has to be the most WELL endowed woman on the planet. …Seriously. Her breasts are just …OUT there. I'm surprised she doesn't topple over from the weight of them. The thing that really surprised me that night was when I saw my cousin Aerith there with Tifa. I didn't recognize her at first, seeing as she had cut her hair rather short since the last time I'd seen her. _

_The party went on though like any other birthday party. Gifts, cake, talking, laughing and the like. I had fun to tell you the truth. As the party started winding down and people started leaving, I sat in the living while I waited for Yuffie to say goodbye to her guests. Aerith talked to me while Tifa watched some news story about some pop singer shaving her head bald. She was in town because mom had called her up to come over for Thanksgiving the other day. She told me she'd give me a ride back home but I didn't really want to hassle her for it. _

_They left a little while later, leaving me alone with Yuffie again. _

_And THAT'S when it started to storm. Figures, right? I was about to dial up a cab, but Yuffie told me she wouldn't allow me to go out into this weather with the way that it was. Her exact words, were …_

o—o

"Are you absolutely nuts? You're not going into that!"

"No, really …it's alright."

"No, it's not alright. You're staying over til the storm clears up.

"Would your dad mind?"

"Nah, don't worry about him. He's old and cranky and never shuts up."

o—o

_I called my mother up to let her know that I was spending the night at Yuffie's and not to worry about me coming home that night. She told me she and Naminé were preparing Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow night …although the concept of Thanksgiving was completely foreign to Naminé. _

_Escargot is not exactly an, um …appropriate dish for Thanksgiving. _

_We sat around watching movies in her living for some time. Her father had retired for the night, telling us not to stay up too late. Yuffie called him old and he called her ungrateful, but you know what? I think that's just how they communicate love to each other. Sometime after eleven, we retired up to Yuffie's room for the night. _

_It was kinda weird being in there, actually._

_Maybe because I was so accustomed to spending the night at Riku or Sora's house all the time. …But I never really slept over at a girl's house before. …HEY. IT'S NOT MY FAULT ALL MY CLOSE FRIENDS ARE BOYS. _

_Okay it …it really is._

_Anyway, yes. Weird. I kind of just stood around for a little bit before she began pulling an aero bed out of her closet and setting the thing up. I sat on her bed watching her until she handed me a t-shirt of hers and some pants to sleep in and told me to go change. When I came back into the room, my clothes folded underneath my arm, she was already stripped down to a bra and shorts, and I could see the bandage of where she got the tattoo hanging onto her back._

…_Thinking I had walked in on her, I threw my clothes up in front of me, screaming out apologizes. She was laughing at me though, telling me that my cheeks were bright red. Some type of track thing, or something. She threw a shirt over her shoulder, telling me to follow her to the bathroom. _

_The hallway was dark, and the two of us both bumped into things numerous times, jumping every time we heard a thunder clap or lightning strike._

_When we finally got to the bathroom, she closed the door behind me, instructing me to take the bandage off. Her skin was matted with blood, ointment and some other unidentifiable substances. I washed it off by the sink, making sure to get all the substances off before applying some more ointment on it. She looked at herself in the mirror, and said rather loudly, "NICEEEE." I had to shush her before she woke up her father. _

_We headed back to her room, and she closed the door. I got into her bed, drawing the covers up over me and settling in while she walked around her room doing last minute check-ups. Dimming down her lights, she dive-rolled onto the aero bed, smacking her leg against her bed. She sorta …rolled around on the aero bed biting her tongue as she cradled her ankle. _

_God, Yuffie was a klutz._

_The storm still raged on outside long after we had finished talking to each other and were trying to get to sleep. I lay back in the sheets, gazing outside of the window onto the dark street. Yuffie was already asleep, having thrown the covers every which way, arms hugging her pillows closed, legs flailed out haphazardly. It was almost childlike in the way she slept. _

_I snuggled beneath the covers, burying my face into the pillow and sighing contently. It's strange how quickly we had become friends within these two short months. Yuffie wasn't all that bad. She's actually pretty normal …a tad bit eccentric, a little quirky and slightly head strong but nevertheless, a good person, from what I know of her so far. Sure, we started off a little rocky, but …that's all in the past now. _

_I fell asleep shortly afterwards, only to wake up at three in the morning with the need to relieve myself. As I crept out of Yuffie's bed, walking as quietly as I could along the floor to the bathroom, I noted that the storm had died down leaving the trees and streets below with that fresh rain look that I loved so much. When I came back, I heard hushed voices coming from downstairs and paused at the top of the stairwell when I heard what sounded like Yuffie's voice._

o—o

"Why are you here?"

"I came to talk."

"Oh look, you're sober."

"What can I say, Yuffie? What can I do to make it all better?"

"Go away."

"But, …Yuff …."

"If you're not gone by three, I'm calling the cops, Rikku. This is trespassing."

"Yuff …"

"One."

"I …I feel so horri …horri-- …bad, 'bout what happp'nd Yuffff …I …" A hiccup.

"Two."

"…I …" A sniffle, "I …I miss you, Yuffffieee." There was the sound of an engine revving up outside.

"Three."

"I …I …I love you."

"…" There was shuffling, a squeak and then more shuffling and the sound of muffled crying. There was silence for a long time before Kairi heard Yuffie's voice again, "…Go." This time, Rikku didn't respond, but the front door squeaked a little, mixed with the shuffling of footsteps.

The front door shut closed, and Kairi promptly raced back to Yuffie's room, making a diving leap for Yuffie's bed, burying deep within the sheets. The door to the room closed a few minutes later. She heard Yuffie's heavy footsteps pan across the room before stopping short at the window. Yuffie crossed her arms, staring out of her window at the street below, her features tightening. She exhaled loudly before turning to head in Kairi's direction and walked over to her bed, and shook the auburn haired girl gently.

"…What's wrong?" Kairi asked, pretending she had just awoken from slumber.

Yuffie looked out at the street and then back at Kairi shaking her head, "Nothing. Go back to sleep." She crossed over to the aero bed, falling down on it and covering herself with her blanket. Yuffie sighed loudly, and as soon as Kairi heard her breathing even out she sat up in bed, looking out into the street herself.


	7. Alala

**Chapter 7: Alala  
**

Morning came bright, crisp and clear as the sun peaked over the horizon and the start of a new day began. Kairi groaned, as she struggled to open her eyes, heavy with sleep. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she shifted in the tangled sheets of Yuffie's bed. Rubbing at her eyes, she sat up on her elbows and began kicking down the sheets as she sat up.

Yuffie was already up. She was sitting at her computer, the keyboard clacking away underneath her fingers as she typed.

A towel had been thrown around her neck; her wet hair matted down to her face. She was dressed plainly in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She would move ever so often to look at a folded paper on her desk, promptly going back to what she was doing before. Turning around she looked at Kairi, a soft smile.

"Oh, hey. 'Bout time you woke up." Yuffie pushed her falling glasses back onto her nose, swiveling back to the computer. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well. Your bed is …quite comfortable, actually." Kairi replied. She walked over to her bag and flipped her phone open. She had a text message from Sora, but deciding it wasn't important, she closed the phone. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Bad eyesight … I usually wear contacts and stuff." She looked over at the paper again and paused briefly at the keyboard, stretching.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked, sitting back down on Yuffie's bed.

"American history extra credit. …I'm kinda lagging in that class so I'm doing a few extra assignments to boost my grade up. History never really was my forte." She mumbled flatly.

"Who do you have for history?"

"Marluxia …"

"Mr. Kyōjin?"

"Yeah! Mr. Gay Pink Flowers Man. Oh my god **HIS FLOWERS**. What's his deal with all those flowers in his room, anyway? You know, I saw him actually **talking** to them once? He walked around the room going, 'Daddy's here to feed you my pretties, drink drink drink, now!' …" She snorted, taking her glasses off.

"He's not so bad …" Kairi shook her head, "I have him for AP."

"…Just …those **FLOWERS**."

"I think they make the room smell rather nice and a sort of calming atmosphere to it. You know …to make his students feel welcomed or something."

"…Whatever you say." She leaned back in her computer chair, letting her arms fall to the sides of the chair. Throwing her head back, the towel fell off of her shoulders and landed to the floor with a wet plop, "Ughhhh."

Kairi glanced at Yuffie then the clock. She eased off the bed, descending to the floor softly. "Hey, Yuffie?"

"Hm?"

She scratched at her arm, "Thanks for letting me stay over and all." Her eyes wandered around the room, landing on Yuffie again in the end.

"Hey, no prob." She sat back up in the chair rapidly; her wet hair flying every which way. She yawned, rubbing the side of her face and stood up, "You hungry or anything?"

"Sure."

"Follow me mademoiselle!" She bent over to gather the towel up, throwing it over the back of her chair. Pointing outwards, Yuffie stomped out of her room and rounded the banister down the stairs. Kairi followed after her, giggling at Yuffie's enthusiasm.

"Where's your dad?" Kairi asked seeing the door to Godo's room wide open.

"Out at the dojo." Yuffie replied, rolling her shoulders.

"Dojo?"

"Yeah. My dad owns a dojo. He's getting some work done on it right now. You know, revamping stuff around, getting stuff upgraded. That sorta thing." They traversed through the dining room to the kitchen. Kairi took a seat at the small table in the center of the room. Yuffie slid along the floor, opening and closing cupboards whilst rummaging through them, "Is there anything you _can't_ eat?"

"As long as it's not kiwi, peanuts, strawberries or coconut, I'm fine."

"Sheesh, I should've asked you what **can** you eat." She closed the cupboards and rummaged in the freezer, "We've got some chocolate waffles." Yuffie looked warily at the ingredients in the package.

"Well?"

"Nope, don't see anything that could possibly kill you in this." She shook the package grinning, "Want some?"

"Um, sure."

"One or two?"

"Two, please."

"Un chocolate de waffles …de Yuffie. E coming-o right up-o!" Yuffie cheesed, pushing a waffle into the toaster. She swiveled around the kitchen, opening the fridge. "Let's see. Do you mind soy milk? I'm lactarded …so…"

"You mean lactose intolerant."

"Uh, yeah. Well I say lactarded." Yuffie frowned, "Must everything be in correct terminology with you?"

"Well, not all the time."

Yuffie shot her a look of disbelief, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, you're anal." She mumbled.

The waffles popped, shooting into the sky. Yuffie promptly grabbed them out of the air, yelping in surprise when they hit her skin, "Oi, hot hot hot hot!" She deposited them on a plate in front of her, letting out a low whistle of air "Do you want anything on it?"

"Butter, please."

"Coming right up!"

"I should get going." Kairi spoke absentmindedly, looking at the clock. After breakfast, she and Yuffie had retired to the living room where they had been for the past three hours. Yuffie was currently doing homework and half watching the movie Kairi had turned to.

Yuffie was scribbling in her notebook, not taking her eyes off of what she was doing, "I put your clothes over on my bean bag chair. If you need anything, the linen closet is right by my dad's room."

"I'll be back in a few!"

"Take your time."

Kairi bounced up the stairs, two at a time. She rounded around the banister into Yuffie's room, grabbing her clothes up and her phone along with them. The closed the door to Yuffie's room with her foot, heading down the hallway and into the bathroom. She deposited her clothes down on the toilet, opening her phone to call her mother.

"Hey, sweetie. I was wondering when you'd call me," There was clanking and running water in the background.

"I'm sorry. I kinda got side tracked." Kairi laughed, leaning against the door to the bathroom, "Um, yeah. Anyway, I'm calling to let you know I'm leaving Yuffie's house in a few. I'll be home in maybe an hour or a half …"

"Alright." The running of the water stopped, "Just call me when you're close."

"Okay."

"Oh, and Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"Is your friend …uhh, Yuffie was it? Is she doing anything today?"

"I'm not sure …"

"Well ask her if she wants to come over for dinner or something, if she's not. The more the merrier!"

"Okay."

"Alright honey, I gotta get back to cooking. I'll see you when you get home, love you!"

"Love you too, mom."

Click.

Kairi sighed, poking at her face in the mirror. She ran her hands underneath the water, splashing her face with the cool water and dried her face off with a towel. She threw on her clothes in a hurry, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to straighten it out. She shook it a few times, until she was satisfied with how it looked.

When she came back, Yuffie was tapping her foot against the coffee table. She was reclined in her seat, trying to balance a pencil in-between her upper lip and nose. Seeing Kairi was staring at her, she sat upwards, sending the pencil flying underneath the seat in front of her.

"Hey, Yuffie? Can I ask you something?" Kairi started, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Yuffie was bent over under the chair looking for her lost pencil, "Shoot."

"You're not really going to do anything for Thanksgiving, right?"

Yuffie stretched further, slinking her lithe frame under the coffee table as she felt further underneath the couch, "Not that I know of, why?"

"Do you …wanna come over? I mean, mom's cooking all this food and stuff and she said you could ...um, Sora, his brother Roxas, and Riku and their parents are going to be there. And my cousin Aerith's coming over and of course you know Naminé's staying with us…so she'll be there." Kairi taped her cheek, "And …Axel and Demyx …" She mumbled, crossing her arms.

Yuffie mused for a second, sitting up with her feet tucked underneath her. "…Hmmm…"

"It's okay if you can't. I know it's sudden, but I'm just saying …"

"Nah." She stood up, wiping her bangs out of her eyes and giving Kairi her signature grin, "I think I'd get bored sitting around here all day. Wait here, I'll be right back."

Kairi moved to the side as Yuffie dashed past her, taking the steps two at a time. A little while later Kairi took out her phone, pacing the foyer as she called for a cab. "Hey, Yuffie?" Kairi called up the stairs, "I called a cab. So …it'll be here soon."

"Alright!"

She sat down on the bottom of the steps, rummaging through her bag to make sure she had packed everything she had come to Yuffie's house with.

Yuffie bounded down the stairs a few minutes later dressed in a black tunic dotted with white polka dots and black skinny jeans. She had fastened her bangs back with a black hairclip with a small cat on the side. "Not too formal, right?" she asked.

"Nope." Kairi stood up, "You look nice."

"I dress to impress."

"Oh really?"

"Not really. Only when I feel like." Yuffie shrugged, smirking.

Kairi shook her head, rolling her eyes as she reached for the door handle. "Come on, you."

o—o

_I didn't mention to Yuffie about what happened last night. I don't even think she knew I had heard her and Rikku last night._

_So the rumors __**had **__been true about her and Rikku. Even though I kinda realized that by putting two and two together from what happened during Sora's birthday party. It's not like I mind, I don't believe on judging people just because of what their sexual preferences are. I mean, come on. My two best friends are gay. I'm not homophobic in the least._

…_I …just don't like girls. _

_We sat in silence, even though I stole a few looks at her every now and then to see what she was doing. Most of the time it was looking out of the window, her chin propped up on the backs of her hands. She'd catch my eye once or twice, smiled and then went back to her usual faraway dazed look out the window. We arrived at my building shortly, a little after the sun was beginning to set. _

_The first words out of Yuffie's mouth when we arrived at the loft were …_

o—o

When the elevator opened, Yuffie blinked seeing only three doors on the floor. She looked at Kairi, eyebrows raised in surprise. "…You live in a **PENT HOUSE**?"

"Not a pent house, a loft."

o—o

_And mom was her usual embarrassing self …_

o—o

Kaia placed the strainer down in the sink, wiping her brow. "Phew …" She wiped her hands on her apron and turned around, a smile bright on her face. "Hey, sweetie." She turned from Kairi, then to Yuffie, "And you must be, Yuffie."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. …" Yuffie began, looking at Kairi questionably, then back at Kaia. "Um …?"

"Call me Kaia!" Kairi exclaimed, grinning. "Makes me feel less old."

"Mom …"

o—o

_Naminé sitting out in the living room sketching the setting sun. She waved quick hello to us, before going back to her sketching. _

_I left Yuffie in the living room, popping into my room to take a quick shower and changed into a simple white tunic shirt and some button-tabbed flares. While I was drying my hair, Yuffie popped her head in, knocking on the door and held my phone up._

o—o

"You, um …have a text from Sora …" She exclaimed uncomfortably, a faint blush crossing over her face.

Kairi crossed over to Yuffie looking at the phone, scanning the message. She promptly hissed, drawing in her breath and angrily sent a text back before throwing her phone on the bed and turning back over to her dresser to do her hair. "…I can **kill **Riku, sometimes." She seethed, grabbing her brush and began brushing her hair back, "How was the sex last night. HOW WAS THE SEX LAST NIGHT?" She slammed the brush down on the dresser. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE HAD SEX?"

Yuffie laughed a bit, the blush on her face increasing, "Is …he always like that?"

"**ALWAYS!**" Kairi exclaimed, smoothing down her ponytail with a few clips. She looked at herself in the mirror, massaging her eyes gently and then letting out an aggravated sigh, "He's so getting it when he gets here."

Yuffie snorted again, reclining on Kairi's bed and sighing in deeply. "Your bed is so friggin comfortable."

"Mmm…" Kairi swung her head back and forth looking at herself in the mirror. She opened a drawer, taking out a pair of socks and slipped them on. She checked herself in the mirror again and then turned around to Yuffie, "How do I look?"

Yuffie cocked her head to the side and then grinned, "Dressed to impress?"

"Only when I feel like it." The two of them shared a smile, and Kairi shook her head and rolled her eyes smiling. "Really though."

"Really?"

"Come on."

"You look fine."

"I'll tell you how you look." A deep voice interrupted from the door.

Kairi and Yuffie both snapped their heads in the same direction and saw Riku standing there, hand on hip dressed in a black blazer, jeans, and a white dress shirt. Sora was eagerly waving behind him, clad in a grey black and white striped polo, converse and a baggy pair of black jeans.

Kairi narrowed her eyes at Riku, turning around and harrumphing loudly. "When did **you **get here."

"A few minutes ago." Riku replied, grinning. He took a seat over on Kairi's computer chair, reclining in it as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"Hi, Yuffie!" Sora exclaimed cheerily, bouncing over to Kairi's bed as Yuffie sat up. "Kairi didn't tell us you were coming over today."

"Um …yeah." She sat up, tucking her hair behind her ear, pursing her lips slightly, "Um, Kairi. Where's the bathroom?"

"Right there." She pointed toward the half opened door in the corner of her room.

As Yuffie disappeared behind the closed door, Kairi turned to Riku her eyes murderous. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she hissed.

"Nothing." He mused, looking at his nails and grinning at Kairi.

"She **read **the text, you dimwit!" She pointed her brush at Riku, waving it around in the air. "Do you know how embarrassed she was?!"

"So you guys **did **have sex!"

"NO WE DIDN'T YOU MORON."

"You know," Sora began cutting in, "…The sky is really pretty when the sun is setting."

Both stopped arguing, Kairi had an eyebrow raised and Riku just stared on at his boyfriend, "Why do you come out of left field with this stuff all the time?"

Sora looked at him, then looked back out of Kairi's window, "…Oh …" He rubbed the back of his head, "Just an observation. Can't I **observe **things Riku?"

Kairi let out an aggravated sigh just as a knock resounded off the other side of her door. "Who is it?"

"Me." A soft voice called from the other side.

Kairi's eyes lit up, placing the brush down on her dresser. "Come in!"

Aerith cracked the door open, poking her head in. She smiled warmly at Kairi, looking at the other occupants in the room before opening the door fully. She was dressed in a light pink turtle neck, long tan skirt and a pair of boots. Her hair was swept over her shoulders in a high, braided ponytail and fastened with a small pink bow. "Hey, you."

Kairi pushed two diamond studs and a small silver stud into her ears, returning the smile to her cousin, "Hey right back."

"Auntie Kaia said you were up here with your company …I didn't want to intrude." She gave a small curt nod to Riku and Sora. "But I just wanted to stop by and say hello …"

The door opened to Kairi's bathroom and Yuffie stepped out, wiping her wet hands off on her pants. "Nice shower curtain." She grinned at Kairi who blushed faintly in return.

"Oh shut up, it's cute."

"Yuffie?" Aerith questioned softly.

"Hey Aerith,"

"I didn't know you were coming …Tifa's here."

Yuffie's eyebrows rose, "Seriously?"

"Very much so." Aerith answered, smiling.

"I'll go have to bother her then." She bounced out the room, heading down to the first floor.

Aerith laughed, covering her mouth with a delicate hand, "Anyway. I'm going to head back downstairs. I'll see you three ...at dinner I suppose." She turned around, pausing at the door way and smiled once before closing the door behind her.

Kairi sighed, collapsing into her bean bag chair. "Just how many people are here today?"

"Me, you, Riku, Roxas, my mom, Riku's mom, your mom, Axel, Demyx, Tifa, Aerith, Naminé, …Yuffie…" Sora frowned, looking at his fingers, "That doesn't fit all on one hand."

Kairi stood up again, linking a chain belt around her hips. "…Hmmm." She nodded, turning back around, "Alright you retards. Let's go mingle."

o—o

_When we all headed downstairs, __Mom, Auntie Adrii and Auntie Suri were already laughing and carrying on in the kitchen like they had been ever since Riku, Sora and I were kids. Roxas was in the living room with __Naminé, Axel and Demyx watching some retarded movie on TV. Aerith and Tifa were off to the side talking with Yuffie. Sora and Riku joined the others in the movie they were watching._

_Mom called me into the kitchen before I could sit down with the others. Backtracking toward the kitchen, she told me that we were about to start dinner so she needed my help with setting the table. I set the table while mom set the food out along with Aerith and Tifa. Afterwards, everyone came over to be seated and big surprise that I ended up sitting between Riku and Yuffie__**, hm? **_

_Dinner wasn't as …catastrophic …as it was last year. Dinner had ended with Auntie Adrii being reduced to tears and Riku storming out of the house with Sora at his heels. Riku has never gotten along too well with his father. He's pretty commanding, from what I know of him and Riku can't really stand him, which is why he spends so much time at either my or Sora's house all the time. _

_But back to what happened last year, we were all over at Riku's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Riku, Sora and I had been watching TV while mom and Auntie Suri were setting the table when this explosive yelling erupted from upstairs. Riku had made a mad dash up the stairs, to go see what was going on. When mom and Auntie Suri went up there they found Adrii huddled into the corner crying with Riku struggling to pin his father to the floor. The night ended with Sephiroth leaving the house and us taking the dinner over to Auntie Suri's house where Auntie Adrii and Riku stayed for a little while. …Needless to say, we never had dinner at Riku's house ever again after that._

_I looked across the table at Sora. He was jabbering away to Riku, with a food filled mouth. Auntie Suri scolded him for his lack of manners to which he sheepishly rubbed his head. Sora …the lovable goofball. He's always been like that ever since we were kids; I think it'd be hard to imagine him any other way. He's always had a smile on his face no matter how tough things got. …I'm glad he and Riku have each other, you know?_

_I turned my attention from him to look at my mom, Adrii and Suri laughing at the other end of the table. Friends since grade school, growing old together, having kids together and now …they're here. Mom's pretty successful with her line of clothes, ParaIsle …Auntie Suri owns that cute little coffee shop, "The Usual Spot" down on Main Street and then there's Auntie Adrii …born into wealth, living in it …I look at Sora and Riku sometimes and wonder if we'll end up the same way that they did._

_Aerith and Tifa were talking in hushed voices to one another. I nearly dropped the china when mom told me they were together. I mean …it's just that. …I would've never guessed. Next to them Axel and Roxas were bickering about something. Those two are cute, I won't knock it. __Naminé was talking to Demyx about some water art show thing that would be coming out within the next month and that she desperately wanted to go see. _

_Lastly, I turned to look at Yuffie who's now talking with Axel about tattoos …or something because Roxas is pouting over in the his seat and refuses to talk to Axel. There's still a lot that I don't know about her but …there's still a lot I'd like to learn. …She's an interesting person that Yuffie Kisaragi …_

_I felt a huge grin appearing on my face and I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried. When I looked up again, Sora and Riku were staring at me. Riku had a smug look on his face and Sora had his usual adorably confused innocent face on._

_He asked me; _"Kairi why are you smiling?"

_I chose not to answer._


	8. Nothing Really Matters

**Chapter 8: Nothing Really Matters  
**

_School was kicking my ass at the moment. Between my classes, the paper and all my other extra circulars I found it hard to just keep up with everything else that was going on. I barely got any sleep on the weekdays, three hours at most. And even when the weekends came around, I was always knee deep in work to actually enjoy it._

_And then December came, and the temperatures were dropping even further and of course, there was the ever present reminder that winter was knocking on the door. Traverse Town, the ever bustling heart of Kingdom City was experiencing an increase in tourism, to which I found extremely annoying. …God, the trains were so crowded in the morning it was ridiculous._

_As the days passed, Twilight Town was losing that ever hazy spark of perpetual dusk that it always had as the skies melded into a dark mix of orange and grey, befitting that of winter. Hollow Bastion, Radiant Garden and Destiny Island also followed suit with the holiday bug. Lights went up, wreaths were hung on doors -- it was time to pull out the heavy comforters, brew thousands of batches of coffee, hot chocolate and the like and spend evenings in front of a toasty fire being normal._

_Everyone …just seemed so happy these days, having been bit by the holiday bug._

_Right._

_Everyone but me, that is._

_I never really liked the holidays to tell you the truth …_

_They're too many bad memories that revolve around them …_

o—o

It was late on Wednesday afternoon, and Kairi and Sora were sitting in the library together while Kairi was doing research for a paper of hers. Riku had a pervious engagement to attend so he left them as soon as school had ended.

While he waited for Kairi to finish making copies of some reference book she had found, Sora sat off at a lone table, reclining his chair onto its heels while he read a sports magazine without much interest. He turned a page, looking over at Kairi who was cursing the machine to the seven layers of hells as she kicked it for bugging. The librarian, Malecifent turned around hissing at Kairi briefly, pushing the glasses up on her nose.

Kairi rolled her eyes at the woman, wrinkling her nose at her as she turned back around. The auburn haired girl came over to where Sora was, dropping a stack of papers she had just copied down in front of her. She sat back down heavily in the seat, throwing open another heavy textbook and flipping through it. She hurriedly scribbled something onto the paper in front of her. Frowning, she grabbed a handful of hair in a balled fist, and rested it again the side of her temple. She sighed, making a strained noise in her throat as she rubbed at her eyes and laid her pen down.

"Are you okay?"

"No." She answered quickly. Looking at Sora, her eyes softened and she sighed again, pressing her face into her arms, "Not at all."

"What's wrong?" Sora was quiet, thoughtfully within his own world before sticking a finger up. He whispered to Kairi, "…Is it that time of the month?"

She growled, narrowing her eyes at him.

He put his hands up, waving them as if to surrender, "Oooookay …guess not." He cocked his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing. "So …um …"

"Stress." She mumbled, "Just …stress, Sora …" She picked her head off of the desk, giving him a sideways glance.

He in turn gave him his famous cheeky grin and giving her a thumbs up, "It'll be okay, Kai! Vacation starts today!"

"But I'm already swamped with work …"

"Oh, come on."

She turned her head away from him, sighing again. Sitting back up in her chair, she shuffled the papers in front of her and pulled her bag into her lap. "Look …"

Sora looked at the clock, then turned back to Kairi cutting her short, "Let's go down to mom's shop!" Sora stood up, throwing his book bag over his shoulder and grinning. "She'll fix you up one of her Frozen Hot Chocolate's! On the house! It's bound to cheer you upppp"

Kairi looked up at Sora's bright blue eyes mirroring her own nearly purple ones. He batted them a few times and she sighed, "Oh, Alright," She began stacking up her books up, and shoving them into her bag, "I gotta go to my locker first."

"Alright!"

He followed her out of the library as the two walked side by side into the deserted hallway. Sora shifted his book bag on his shoulder as they neared Kairi's locker. She kneeled down, dumping her own bag onto the floor and popped her locker open. Sora was quiet, taping his foot against the floor as Kairi checked through what books she needed.

Sighing she closed her locker and stood up, pulling her coat on, wrapping her scarf around her neck and fixing her ear muffs onto her head. "You have to get anything before we go?"

Sora shook his head, pulling his own jacket on. "Nope."

Kairi pulled her bag onto her shoulder. She felt around in her pockets for her gloves. With her free hand she motioned for Sora to follow her as the two of them walked into the quad, and out the front doors of the school.

They were greeted with a bone chilling gust of cold air. Kairi stiffened up, wrinkling her nose up, "God, I hate the cold." She held a hand up to her forehead trying to shield her hair out of her eyes.

Sora laughed, his breath coming out in short puffs of smoky white air, "Oh, come on. Winter's nice." He looked above them at the grayish sky, then down at Kairi who glared at him. "Eeesh …"

They were quiet again, sitting down on the benches to wait for the bus that led down to Sora's mom's shop. The bus came by shortly, screeching to a halt. Both boarded after paying their fair, sitting in a double-seater. Kairi stared out of the window, watching as the bus zoomed by passing through town.

_I hate winter …_Kairi mused to herself, peering up at the cloudy grey sky and shaking her head. Sora stole a look at her, frowning slightly. They rode on in silence, finally getting off at their stop close to a half hour later. Sora tugged Kairi along, jogging down the side walk to The Usual Spot. He pulled the door open holding it open for her, following in beside her.

They were instantly warmed from the outside chill, Kairi letting out a low sigh as she flexed her freezing fingers, stuffing her gloves into her pocket. Sora removed his hat, shaking his spiky hair free. There was soft jazz playing from the speakers above them and the sweet aroma of coffee and chocolate wafted all around them.

"Come on, she's probably in her office."

The two of them shuffled through tables, heading up to the second level of the coffee house. Sora led Kairi down a long back hallway, knocking on the door, poking his head in gently. "Mommm?"

Suri was sitting behind her desk, looking over something on a paper when she looked up at Sora and Kairi who stood behind him, "Hey, you two!"

"Hey Ma," He opened the door, motioning for Kairi to follow him in. He let his book bag drop by the door, and began unzipping his coat. Kairi followed suit, taking a seat over by the door, and folding her coat neatly within her arms.

"What brings you two here?" She stood up, letting the papers drop. She rounded around her desk reaching to give Sora a hug.

"Nothing. Just stopping by to say hi." Sora grinned, "…We're gonna be staying for a little while, so do you think you could order up the usual?"

Suri grinned, picked up the phone and dialing downstairs. "Hey …can you put in two orders of Frozen Hot Chocolate? Haha, yes, Sora's here. …Thanks, Setzer." She hung up, "Go on, you two."

"I'll be back up in a few." He pulled Kari along, as the two descended back downstairs to pick up their drinks. Kairi sat down by the window while she waited for Sora to come back.

"I thought I saw you coming in," Stezer said, handing over the drinks.

"Yeah. Thanks Setzer." Sora grinned, turning around with the tray in his arms. He set it down on the table, sinking into his own seat across from Kairi. She was already swiveling the drink around, sipping at it. Sora had already dismantled his, sucking all the whip crème off the top until he got down to the base drink.

"So …" He began, licking his lips and cocking his head to the side.

Kairi didn't respond. She kept her eyes focused on the drink in front of her, looking at its contents floating around in her glass. She poked at the little floating pieces of chocolate chip, then sighed, looking back up at Sora. "…You know what's coming up in a few days …right?" Kairi asked, folding her arms on the table.

Sora thought, "Well it's the 20th today … so, your birthday," He added a soft smile in, " .…Christmas, New Years …your …" He looked at her and then everything suddenly clicked and made sense, "Oh …"

"It's been twelve years." She began, shaking her head.

He scratched his head, starting again. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah." She took a sip of her drink, "I … realized it just last week."

"Kai …"

o—o

_My father passed away, one day after Christmas and two days after my fourth birthday on December 26th._

_Back then, we used to live on Destiny Island and were just about to move to Traverse Town just as the year was going to end. Mom was just starting on her own line of shirts for her clothing line she called "ParaIsle", and Daddy had been out of the hospital for nearly a year with his cancer in remission._

_The night of my birthday, December 24__th__, Sora, Roxas, Riku, their mom's and dad's were all over. Daddy gave me a small chain with a key on it. The edge of the key was tinged in red, and adorned with flowers. Further down the key it changed from red to orange and yellow, and the handle was blue on one side and gold on the other. There was a small red chain attached to the key with a small paopu fruit at the base. I was so happy when I got it; I told him I'd wear it forever. …And I have still to this day._

…_We were all sitting down to blow out my candles when Daddy fell to the floor and my mom was screaming at Aunt Suri to call 911._

_His cancer had come back and this time, the doctor's could do nothing to save him. It was spreading fast and all we could do was watch on as he suffered. I spent Christmas at Aunt Suri's house. Mom had come over for five minutes before she had to go back to the hospital to be with Daddy. She came back over at nearly four in the morning the next day, sobbing hysterically going, "He's gone. He's gone."_

_I didn't know what was going on. Mommy took me back home and when I asked her where Daddy was and I wanted to see him, she told me, "Daddy's going away for a little while, sweetie."_

_And I asked her, "Where'd he go? When is he coming back?"_

_Her expression was pained,"He's in Heaven honey …and he …you …you'll see him soon… when you're older."_

_A child can't understand the concept of death. They're told that the person they want has just, "stopped working" or "they've gone away". I remember after his funeral, I went into my parent's room after everyone had come back to our house. My mom came in and found me dialing a random number on the phone and asked me, "What are you doing honey?"_

"_You said daddy went to Heaven, right, mommy? So …they must have phone's in heaven … so I'm gonna call daddy to tell him I love him and I can't wait to see him again. " _

"_Oh, Kairi …" And she started crying again._

_I never saw my mother cry again. _

_A few years later when I was seven, she got remarried …that marriage ended about three months later. Two years later after we had moved into the loft when I was twelve, she got married again. That marriage ended a little while later of course, and after that mom told me she wasn't going to waste her time anymore. _

_As long as she had me she would be fine._

o—o

She shook her head, "Mom hasn't really said much about it. I'd presume she'd want to go visit his grave out on the island." She looked out of the window, a clouded expression in her eyes, "He was my father after all."

Sora didn't say anything, as Kairi continued to speak.

"…I mean, she's remarried twice, but I know she was never over dad. She was just looking for someone to fill that void. Dad was the only one that could do that …" She swiveled the liquid in her cup, taking a sip of it. She licked her lips, looking back at Sora. "…Sora, can I ask you something completely off topic?"

"Hm?"

She bit her cheek, looking out the window again, "What …" She tapped a well manicured finger on the table, "…Rather …how …did you know you liked, Riku?"

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Hunching over on the table he shrugged, "I dunno …I guess it was always there. It was like …whenever I was around him I always felt funny, you know? Like there were butterflies in my stomach." He chewed on his straw absent mindedly. "He just …he makes me feel things. Things that no one else does. Sure, he may be cocky, arrogant, a closet pervert and a bit cold at times but …that's what I like about him, I guess."

Kairi smiled a little at his expression, covering her mouth and coughing slightly.

"Was that a smile?" Sora asked, a smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

"No." Kairi replied, sipping at her own drink and looking over her shoulder.

"It was, you were smiling!"

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Nope, you're delusional." She set the drink back down on the table.

"Oh come off it, Kai."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Well why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Sora pouted, jutting out his lower lip, "Are you planning on trying to steal a poor little gay boy's rich sugar daddy away?"

"Sora, you are hardly poor. And …since when is Riku your …rich …sugar daddy?" She stuck her tongue out, shaking her head.

"Come on, we both know Riku's loaded." Sora whispered, "…You should see the jeans he got me at Armani Exchange last weekend when we went out."

"…Riku's always frivolous with his money."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is TOO. Like you **really **needed a pair of hundred dollar jeans!"

"…I can't help it that he spoils me." Sora mumbled innocently, pushing his fingers together.

"God, what does your mother say about all of this?"

"Hey, you know mom. She thinks we're oh-so-adorable."

"…I think mom, Aunt Suri and Auntie Adrii all do."

"…Well, I think even middle-aged woman are turned on by hot, young, gay boys." He struck a pose, pushing his hair up and puckering his lips.

"Firstly, that's disgusting. And secondly, you are hardly hot." Kairi rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Hey!"

"More like a dorky …adorable younger brother." Kairi grinned slightly, pushing her drink off to the side.

"I'm **older **than you!" Sora pouted, jabbing a finger at her.

"That may be, but …" She smirked, "…you still act like a dork." She glanced outside of the window, looking up at the sky. _It's getting dark …_

"Hmmm …" He stirred the rest of his drink pushing it to the side, "Feeling better?"

"A little, yes, thank you." She looked up at him, a faint smile tugging at her lips. "I should get going though."

"I'll call up to mom to get you a cab. I don't like you taking the train by yourself when it's dark like this." He picked up their two cups, carrying the tray back over to Setzer. Leaning over the counter he started, "Setzer, call upstairs to mom and ask her to get a cab for Kai, would you?"

"Gotcha." Setzer replied reaching for the phone.

"What are you, taking over for you **and **Riku?" She mused, hands on her hips.

"Just doing my job and looking out for little Kairi." He smirked, "Stay here, I'll be right back with your stuff."

He came back downstairs a few minutes, handing Kairi her jacket first. Securing her ear muffs on her head, she draped her bag over her shoulder. Outside a car horn sounded and Sora headed outside with Kairi as she was about to get into the taxi. She turned around sideways to look at Sora, "Well …I guess I'll see you on my birthday …"

"Yeah …call me when you get home, okay?"

She gave him a quick hug before getting into the taxi, as it sped off down the street in the direction of Traverse Town.


	9. Early Winter

**Chapter 9: Early Winter**

Kairi pushed open the door to her loft, closing the door behind her and sighing. She dropped her keys back into her bag, rubbing at her eyes as she passed by Naminé. Kairi turned around to look at her cousin, eyes heavy. She had soft classical music playing from the stereo by the television, and was absorbed in sketching on her drawing pad.

Naminé set her charcoal down in on the table in front of her, gazing over her shoulder at Kairi. "Kaiiri …Tante Kaia called, she wants too know where yuu want to eat out on Sunday." Naminé cocked her head to the side, "…'Arr yuu alright? Yuu look a little under the ... météo."

"Oh …I …really don't know." Kairi's eyebrows frowned inwardly as she shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm …just, tired." She gave Naminé a weak smile, and shuffled along as if her legs were made of lead. She grasped the banister, hoisting herself up the stairs one at a time.

Pushing her bedroom door open, she let her bag drop down by the door, unbuttoning her coat, and throwing her scarf and ear muffs into her computer chair. She snuggled into her sheets, texting Sora to let him know she was home and then proceeded to throw her phone underneath her pillow as she drifted off to sleep soon after.

o—o

_All she was wearing was a low cut revealing black shirt, complete with a form fitting jean skirt and black converse. She was completely wet from head to toe from the rain, her clothing and hair having matted to her skin. Licking her lips, she yawned delicately, stretching her lithe frame against my door frame. I was busy looking for some dry clothes for her and I in my bottom drawers. Pouting those rosy pink lips of hers, she sighed contently as she kicked off her shoes outside my door and closed the door with the back of her foot. _

_I came back toward her, carrying a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt, pushing them into her arms and told her to go change. She winked at me, waving a hand telling me she would be back shortly. I took to getting my own wet clothes off, throwing my shirt and pants into the laundry basket underneath the window. I pulled on a t-shirt, picking up my towel to dry my hair off. _

"_Of all things, it just had to rain …friggin weather man said it was supposed to be sunny all day …" I pulled the towel off my head, fastening my hair back with a clamp. Arms encircled my waist, warm arms sliding around my middle, hands groping at my stomach. Softness was pressing against my backside, as I felt warm breath caressing the outer shell of my ear._

"_Yu …Yuffie?" I choked out, as one arm moved southward and the other hugged me around my abdomen. _

"_Yes, Kairi?" My name rolled off of her tongue like the rustle of satin sheets. She nipped playfully at my ear, running her tongue along its length, and lightly grazing her lips against the top of my neck. I could smell her scent as she rubbed her cheek against my neck, cherry blossom with a hint of rice flower. She planted soft kisses down my neck, sucking at my neck gently as she went. When she broke off, her grip on me loosened a bit. _

_I turned around to look at her. Her brown eyes were hazy, a smirk unfurling across her lips. She unclipped my hair, letting the damp mess fall down over my shoulders. She ran a hand through my hair, unlinking the knots with her fingers, massaging my scalp in the process. The back of my legs hit the end of my bed, as she pressed me toward the direction of the bed. We fell over in a flop, _

"_Yu …Yuf …listen."_

"_No, you listen."  
_

_Her hands began sliding up my legs when …_

o—o

_We're gonna ride the race cars, we're gonna dance on fire  
...we're the girls Le Disko supersonic overdrive …ooooooooo… Oooooo …ahhhh …oooo …ooooo …_

Kairi blinked sleep filled eyes, breathing harshly as she gripped at her chest. She ran a hand through her hair, looking out the window. It had gotten darker and the moon was now hanging in the sky, casting its light upon Traverse Town. She blinked again, hearing her phone going off. Patting around under her pillow she flipped the phone open without even checking who it was, "Hello?"

"Kairi?"

It was Yuffie.

Kairi instantly felt her cheeks heat up, covering her eyes as she groaned loudly into the phone and shook her head. She went into a coughing fit, trying to catch her breath.

"…Er …you okay?" Yuffie asked.

Kairi fanned herself, squinting in the darkness to turn on her lamp. She stood up a bit wobbly at first, trying to regain her composure, "I'm …I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She swallowed hard, "Yea …yes."

"So, um …listen. I was kinda …dozing off in class today." She laughed loudly, "Do you think you could give me the homework for the break?"

"Oh, um. Sure. Let me get my bag." She took slow steps over to her bag, looking through it to retrieve her date book. She flipped open to the current day and cleared her throat, "Um …we have to finish reading Macbeth and do the entire study guide, along with writing a paper on one of the many literary themes found throughout the book."

"Are you serious?" Yuffie sucked her teeth sighing.

"It's not so bad. You've been reading the book, right?"

"Ehhh …"

"Yuffie!"

"It's just. Macuseless is so friggin boring. The book is full of crazy psychotic woman who want to kill everyone and sissy ass men in tights. I'm laughing half the time because the book is stupid."

Kairi let out a low chuckle and rolled her eyes, "Well back in Elizabethan times, the public loved it."

Yuffie snorted, "Whatever you say, Kairi." She paused, "So how are things? We haven't really talked much these past few days."

"I know I've been really busy. Things have been extremely stressful." Kairi sat down at her computer, wiggling the mouse to turn the Mac on.

"Tell me about it. Between track and school, it's suicide to try to keep up with everything."

"Hmm …" She got up out of her seat, opening her and paced her room, "Hey, Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

Kairi tapped her foot against the carpet, biting her lip, "Um, are you busy the 24th?"

"That's your birthday, right?"

_Oooo …how did __**we **__know that? _Kairi blinked, "How'd you know?"

Yuffie laughed, "Overheard Riku and Sora talking about it during Home Ec."

"Sora probably, freaking loudmouth. Anyway, me, my mom, Naminé and Sora and Riku are going out to eat in the evening. I wanted to know if you wanted to come." She quickly added in, "Of course, I haven't figured out where I wanna go yet, but, I'll call you to let you know."

"I can probably make it. What time are we talking about?"

"Maybe around six ..or seven-ish?" Kairi shrugged.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Are you sure your dad won't mind?"

"Nah, he'll be cooking all day. By time I'd get back he'd probably be passed out drunk off of plum sake in the living room. It's no biggy." Yuffie cleared her throat up, "Anyway, if you don't mind, I kind of have to go, but thanks for the invite and the homework, Kairi. I guess I'll be seeing you Sunday."

"Alright then."

"Okay."

"…Bye."

"See ya!"

Kairi set her phone down on her bed, sighing as she collapsed into the mess of sheets. "Oh jeez …"

o—o

_I spent the first few days of Christmas break seated in front of the television doing homework, whilst __Naminé worked on her various art and drawing projects. There's so much garbage I miss on TV these days. Like those day time talk shows with subjects like, "who's your baby's daddy" or, "help my teen girl is out of control". They're actually pretty addicting. Naminé and me would have arguments daily whenever we watched them debating on who fathered who's baby. _

_Mom was rarely home during these times. She's always swamped with work whenever the holiday season comes around. She usually comes out with her new line of winter apparel around this time of year, so she was busy putting on the finishing touches of minor details. Every square inch of the lower floor of our loft was covered in clothing, racks and racks of it. _

_The night of her show on Friday, me and Naminé had been dragged along, sitting in the front row while models sashayed their way down the run way. …It was really boring for the most part. The after party proved more than amusing however. Nothing like talking to a whole bunch of drunk-off-their-ass models._

_Riku and Sora came over that Saturday afternoon while Naminé and mom were out at the art museum. They had just finished their Christmas shopping and stopped by to give me mom and Naminé's present but they ended up staying around until our tree was delivered that evening. Riku and I decorated it while Sora made us cookies and hot chocolate. _

…_Then Sunday came._

o—o

"Kaiiri? Kaiiri?" Naminé poked her head in through the door, looking at her cousin, who lay sprawled out on her bed, staring at the wall. "'Arr yuu up?"

"Yes." Kairi mumbled, rolling over onto her side.

Naminé smiled at her, waving her fingers as she opened the door up, "…In France we say, Joyeux Anniversaire …but I tink joo say … Happy Birthday, here, no?"

Kairi returned the smile nodding, "Yes. Thanks" She stretched, rubbing her neck and sighing heavily. Kairi paused, holding her hands together and then looked over her shoulder, back up at Naminé, "Um …did anyone call for me while I was sleeping?"

"Yez, actually. Sohhra said tha' he and Reeku would be caaming ovveerh at oround noon time."

Kairi glanced at the clock. It was a little after eleven and still relatively early. "Is mom home?"

"Yuu just missed 'er." She paused, sitting down on Kairi's bed. "She told me too tell yuu to call 'er when you woke up."

_Probably wants me to get some white roses for dad … _Kairi paced to the other side, shuffling through her dresses, heaving a sigh when she found nothing she liked.

Naminé stood by the doors of the walk-in closet, arms folded, "Whut eez the dress code for tonight?"

"Oh. Semi-formal. Nothing too dressy." She pulled out a light peach tunic, wrinkling her nose as she put it back into her closet. She went to the next shirt, a dark red tube top with a white sash around the middle. She sighed, putting it back on the hook and walked out of the closet, "I'll find something later."

Naminé backed up, closing the doors behind Kairi, "Well, I'm going too go make uz some break feast—"

"Breakfast."

"Yez breakfast, silly moi." Naminé cracked a small smile, waving to her cousin, "I'll call joo when I am done." She left the room, waving over her shoulder and closed the door.

Kairi sighed, looking up at her ceiling. Sitting up, she turned on her TV, sitting Indian style on her bed. "…Hmm …" She flipped through channels, passing through holiday specials as she went along.

She patted around on her bed for her phone, checking her missed calls. She had a few texts from Olette, Roxas, Selphie and Tidus, all of which said, "Happy Birthday!" She sat her phone down, and walked into her bathroom to take a shower. While she was drying her hair, her house phone went off, picking it up when she recognized Sora's number.

"Hello?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIRI!" Sora shouted into the phone.

"Hey, dork. Thanks."

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker, Riku's here." In the background there was some shuffling and then Riku came on, "Happy Birthday, Lezzy."

"Oh, shut up."

"Kaiiiiriiii! You're sixteen nowwwww."

"I knooooowwwww."

"Oh my goddddddddddddddddd."

"…Are you going to emphasize the last letter of every word you say?"

"No, just being retarded. Listen, we're almost to your house now."

"Um, what?"

"Yeah, didn't Naminé tell you?"

Kairi got up, sighing, "Well yeah, but …oh god. I need to get ready and …put some stuff on. Look, just call the house phone when you're close. Naminé will let you guys up."

"Alright! See you then!"

Click.

She rummaged around in her dresser for something to lounge around in. Throwing on a shirt and pair of loose Capri's, she sat back down on her bed and checked the time. She looked at the phone, biting the left side of her mouth. Picking it up, she dialed a number waiting for it to pick up.

"M'llo?"_Oh my god, she's not even awake yet._

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Kairi waved her hands, "Were you sleeping?"

"Mmh …who is this?" Yuffie asked, confusedly.

"Er, …Kairi."

Yuffie was silent, and then as realization hit her she shouted into the phone, "OH! …Hey. Happy Birthday! Damn, what time is it?"

"A little after twelve."

"Oh …well, …eesh." Yuffie inhaled loudly, letting out a low sigh. "…Oh god …"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. So, what's up?"

"Oh, right, about tonight, I just want too make sure you know we'll be swinging around your house at close to six to pick you up. And the dress code is semi-formal. And that should be it. …Umm…"

"Alright. Sounds good."

"I'll see you tonight." Kairi bit at her lip, "And get some sleep in the mean time, so your less tired. Or whatever."

"Alright birthday girl. See ya then."

"Bye."

"See ya."

She hung up the phone, sighing as she did and looked out the window. "…eavy snow in the am's trickling off to late at night, with temperatures in the low 30s. So bundle up! It's gonna be one heck of a day!" Kairi switched her television off, standing up to open the door to her room.

"Kaiiri! Sohhra and Reeku are here!" Naminé called out to her.

Sora and Riku were by the door, both brushing the snow off themselves and began removing their coats, already hanging them up in the closet off to the side by the door. Riku heaved the bags he was carrying down, keeping one hooked onto his arm while Sora grabbed the other. Sora waved out to Kairi, rushing over to give her a hug, "Kaiiriii! Here!"

"Soooorrraaa." She mimicked, hugging him back. Sitting down on the couch, she took the two boxes in the bag out and moved forward to push them under the tree.

Riku came forward, a grin on his lips as he handed Kairi his bag, "Happy Birthday."

"Sheesh, did you guys do enough shopping for me?" She was about to dump the bag under the tree when Riku intercepted her.

"Ahh, you might want to take that too your room …and not let your mother see it." Riku added with a smirk.

"What could you have …" Her face instantly went red as she peered into the bag, shooting a glare at Riku. "WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO BUY ME A …A … HOW DID YOU GET THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"A dildo?" Riku smirked.

"YES!"

"It vibrates and lights up! Go on, turn it on."

Sora snorted loudly, shaking his head. "…I thought it was funny …"

"HARDY HA FUCKING HA!" Kairi yelled, eyes growing murderous. "You …one of these days …" She closed her mouth, letting out a growl of frustration as she stood up, stomping up the stairs to her room.

"Where are you going, birthday girl?"

"AWAY FROM YOU!"

"Don't forget to take your toy!" Riku replied, waving the dildo package at her back.

"SHUT UP!" She slammed the door shut, just as Naminé came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Wuz tha' Kaiiri yelling right now?" She asked, smiling gingerly.

"Yes." Sora couldn't help the grin that was spreading across his face, "Who else?"

Naminé sat down on the couch next to Riku, "Oooh, whut iz thiz? O lah lah! Yuu boys 'ar villain!" She waved the package at Riku, "I do not tink tha' Kaiiri will uu'z this though."

"You …do know what that is, right?" Sora asked, eyebrows raised.

"Ah, oui. Do not tink I am so …how do you say, 'blind', Sohhra." She smiled, eyes creasing, "Le petit déjeuner est fait!" She called, heading back into the kitchen.

o—o

_I'm plotting Riku's death. …Right here, right now._

o—o

The snow continued to fall at a steady pace, blanketing Traverse Town in a thick layer of soft, white powder. Kairi gazed out of the window on her tip toes, watching people pass by on the street below. She finished tying the sash on top, observing herself in her mirror. She wore a black wrap around mini skirt, with a white pleated baby doll shirt. She fixed her sleeves, rolling them up at her elbows, and wiped at a smudge of mascara under her eyes.

Naminé knocked on her door, poking her head in. "Theez eez fine, yes?" She was dressed in a red, flare sleeved tunic that ended at her elbows and black straight legged trousers. Her blonde hair was done up in a messy bun with one black and one red stuck into it.

Kairi looked over her shoulder as she shoved small pearl earrings into her ears. She nodded her head, "You look pretty."

"Merci! As do you." Naminé smiled, folding her hands within themselves, "Ahh, Tante Kaia will be 'er so, do not be too long. And …ahaha, I brought theez up here for yuu." She placed the bag Riku had given Kairi by the foot of her bed.

"…" Kairi looked at it, shaking her head as she fluffed her hair out.

Naminé left the room, closing the door behind her. Kairi went back to her primping, stringing a line of pearls around her neck. She stuck a small diamond into her second hole, and then began applying a layer of lip gloss over her lips. Puckering them, she fluffed her hair once more. She slipped her feet into a pair of black high heeled boots, reaching over to grab her bag and coat. She turned her light off, closing her door behind her and began the descent down the stairs into the living room.

"Oh …good, yuu 'ar here. Tante Kaia's down in the street with thee limo already. Soohra and Reeku have the elevator waiting. Let's go." Naminé motioned for her cousin to hurry up, as Kairi pulled her coat on and was stuffing her scarf into its folds. Taking out her keys, Kairi locked the door as she and Naminé made a dash for the elevator.

"Bout time you got your butt in here." Riku commented, pressing the button for the first floor. He grinned, respectively, folding his arms.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Porn Porn Porn." Kairi shot back. She pulled her bag up on her arms, folding them.

The group all filed out of the elevator once it got to the first floor, heading off into the direction of a black limo parked out front. Kaia was already inside, waving for everyone to hurry and get in as she opened up the door.

"Ma, did you _really _have to bring the limo?" Kairi groaned, as everyone had gotten in. She sat down next to her mother, dusting the snow out of her hair as the limo started up.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice. I had to come here straight after work and, well yeah. Besides, you know you like riding the limo."

"Not really." Kairi mumbled looking out of the window.

"I do." Sora offered cheerfully.

"See, Sora does."

"Jesus." Kairi pushed her head against the cold glass, when Kaia nudged her.

"Happy Birthday." She pushed a large black box with a pink bow on the front toward Kairi.

Kairi looked at her mother, "You didn't."

"I did."

Kairi glanced into the box, eyes growing wide, "Oh my god, You DID." She laid the box across her lap,

"The amp and all that other crap is at home." Kaia waved a hand, "But I knew you'd want to try it out now and whatnot."

Kairi dumped the box on the floor of the, pulling out a custom White Sparkle 67 Flying V Gibson. She strummed it a few times, with her fingers, her grin growing wider by the minute. "It's so pretty."

"Better than your other one, right?" Kaia asked, pressing a balled fist up to her face.

"Very much so. Thanks, mom." She kissed her on the cheek, pulling the box into her lap and sliding the guitar back in.

"It's a custom, so you better take good care of this one, alright?" Kaia sighed, reclining her seat as she took a sip of her wine, "I still can't understand how your other guitar broke."

Riku swallowed hard and looked at Sora who whistled innocently, looking in the opposite direction. Kairi looked at the two, rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Um, termites." She replied hastily, moving to push the box onto the opposite side of the limo. _Because you two SO didn't break my last guitar when you and Riku were both pissed ass drunk at that party we threw at my house this summer._

Kaia swiveled her wine, shrugging as she took another sip, "So …what did you four do today?"

"Nothing really." Sora replied, smiling.

"We ate un belle break fast—"

"Breakfast."

"Oh ho, yes, breakfast." Naminé grinned, clasping her hands in her lap, "What did yuu do aujourd'hui, Tante Kaia?"

"Well you know, Christmas is right around the corner, so sales have been crazy. In fact …we're opening a new store down in Twilight Town in a few weeks, so I had to stop over there to check on things and well, it's been a long day."

"Sounds passionnant!" Naminé exclaimed, hands clasped.

"It can be." Kaia replied, she turned to Kairi, "Did you pick up the flowers?"

"Oh …sh …" She covered her mouth, "I mean …um. Crap."

"We'll make a stop be Aerith's, it's no problem."

They made a detour, getting off the high way and heading off in the direction of Radiant Garden. Within a matter of minutes, they were on Main Street and pulled up to the corner where Aerith's Flower Shop was. Kaia handed her a twenty dollar bill, "She knows what to give you." Kairi headed out of the limo, slamming the car door shut as she skidded onto the curb and opened up the door, to her cousin's flower shop.

"Kairi, happy birthday. It's so good to see you again." Aerith walked over to the side counter holding a bundle in her arms, "White roses, right?"

"Um, yeah." Kairi answered, looking around the store at the various flowers that surrounded her.

"Here you go." Aerith came back, her arms full of a white rose bouquet.

"Thanks, Aerith …it completely slipped my mind to come by."

"It's alright, sweetie. Enjoy your birthday." Aerith smiled, waving. "Oh, and here." She pushed a small box over the counter. "I asked Kaia what to get you …she said you liked jewelry."

Kairi opened the box, seeing a set of two turquoise stones set in a gold earring glittering back up at her. She pocketed the box, looking back up at her cousin. "Thanks. See you soon!" She waved out over her shoulder, rushing out of the store and back to the limo.

"Bye, now." Aerith waved to her cousin, going back to her business and tending to the flowers.

Kairi stepped outside, sighing to herself as she began to walk toward the limo. A light flickered off to her left, and she stood frozen, looking to her left. A few men were standing behind a car; camera's poised and aimed at her. Another flash went off as she began to move again. _Shit …already_. Hurriedly, she weaved in-between the men, getting into the limo and slamming the door behind her.

"Already after you, huh?" Sora asked as Kairi got into the car cradling the white roses to her chest.

"Well, it _is_ my birthday." She commented sourly, watching as the cameras still went off as the limo drove away to get back onto the high way. She sighed, pressing her face against the glass, as she looked around in her bag for a pair of sunglasses, slipping them on when she found them.

Sora pushed Riku out of the way as he pressed his face against the glass, "Are they seriously going to follow us all the way to the cemetery?"

"Probably so, knowing them." Kairi commented dully, hiding her face with her hand.

The limo sped up a bit, pulling away from the flashing cameras as it hit the high way and was on its way to Destiny Island.

o—o

…_My mom's a fashion designer. I mean a __**big**__ fashion designer_

_While her main clothing line, ParaIsle is aimed at kids my age, she also a few other lines she works on like, Oblivion and Oathkeeper which is her perfume and cologne line and K.I. which is her line aimed at an "older" audience. It's really fancy and crap. _

_So of course she's going to be in the news every now and then. And as her daughter, I'm not excluded from that -- especially on my birthday. _

_The paparazzi love teenagers. Really they do. They're all just waiting for us to slip up, and feed them some fodder of our mistakes. Usually, I don't get hounded by them too badly and they leave me alone for the most part because I've proven to be "boring" for their tastes._

_But today is my birthday …and like they do every year, they're bound to show up at the most impromptu moments and follow me around for the entire day, snapping pictures whenever they deem fit. _

_It's not really that bad …just really annoying really._

o—o

"Come on sweetie, we're here." Kaia whispered, shaking Kairi softly to wake up.

Kairi blinked, "Wha?" She mumbled sleepily.

"We're here. Come on, open up the door." Kaia replied. Kairi blearily pushed open the limo door, stumbling into the snow as she stood up and stretched as she got outside.

"Kairi! Kairi over here!"

A flash went off, as she made her way to the gate of the cemetery, sandwiched between Riku and Sora who was pulling her through to the other side of the gate which closed behind them. Kairi grumbled silently to herself as she pulled her coat tighter around her and they made their way to her father's grave.

"Cemetery's ar' always …calming, don't yuu think?" Naminé offered quietly as they walked side by side.

Kairi turned to her cousin, then looked down at the roses, "Somewhat …"

They finally arrived at the grave stone, all pausing in silence for a few moments. The snow fell steadily around them, not as heavily as before but somehow added to the serene imagery that already surrounded them.

"Reese, honey. We're here." Kaia whispered softly, kneeling down in front of the grave site to wipe away the snow that had gathered at its base. She turned her attention to Kairi, who stood between Naminé and Sora, motioning for her to come forward.

Kairi shifted the bundle of white roses in her arms, walking across the dead grass to kneel by her father's grave. She looked to her mother, who nodded. She placed the bundle of roses at the head stone, lingering for a few minutes. _These were your favorite … _She stood up, backing off a few and shaking her feet.

Kaia stood up at the same time that she did. She slinked and arm around Kairi's shoulders, hugging her daughter close, "It's been a while …hasn't it?"

Kairi nodded, "Yes, it has…" She looked at the grave stone, dully noting the inscription. She leaned into her mother's embrace, looking to the sky.

Kaia was silent, and then turned to her daughter, "He's watching over you from up there." She whispered, pressing her nose into Kairi's hair.

"The both of us." Kairi corrected her, turning to face her mother.

Her mother cracked a smile to which Kairi returned. "Come on, we still have to go pick up your friend, Yuffie before we head out to dinner."

"Alright."

They began the trek back to the car, pushing through the swarm that had gathered at the cemetery's gates and sped back off in the direction of Radiant Garden.

o—o

Kairi shivered as she stepped out of the limo, drawing her coat around her and stuffing her hands into her pockets. She ran up the way to Yuffie's house and rapt on the front door. Godo opened the door and a gust of warm air filled with different aroma's hit her full as she went to address Godo. "Hi Mr. Kisaragi, is Yuffie ready?"

He turned away from her, calling up the stairs. "YUFFIE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE. KAIRI'S HERE."

"SHUT UP YOU OLD BAG!" Yuffie shouted back. "Kaiiirrii! I'm ready, ready, ready!" Yuffie shouted, stomping down the steps. She stopped at the steps, grabbing her coat off of the end of the banister. She stopped, and turned around, "This is okay, right? Not to dressy?" She threw her head to the side, pulling on her black coat and holding it open for Kairi to view her. She wore black pin stripe pants, with a dressy white shirt and black belt fastened around her waist.

"Nope, it's fine." Kairi felt a small smile tug at her lips, "You're going to wear heels?"

"Shush." Yuffie replied, sitting down to push her feet into the black pumps. She stood up, and began tying the belt of her coat up. "You said semi-formal."

"Yes, but **you're**_ wearing_ heels." Kairi grinned, letting Yuffie pass by out the door.

Yuffie shot her a look, "You should hardly be talking, wearing shades in the winter time. I don't see any sun." She stood up, "Alright. I'm out." Yuffie waved over her shoulder to her father as she headed out into the cold.

"HAVE FUN! AND DON'T FORGET TO CALL WHEN YOU'RE COMING HOME! AND BEHAVE YOURSELF!" Godo called after her as she headed off down to the limo.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! SHUSH! JUST MAKE SURE YOU DON'T BURN THE TERIYAKI CHICKEN! AND GET SOME PLUM SAKE!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK!"

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Yuffie yelled back.

"Nnnnhhh …ungrateful little …" He looked back at Kairi who was smiling at him hesitantly, "…Um, well. Happy Birthday, Kairi."

"Thanks. Merry Christmas, Mr. Kisaragi." She bowed, heading out the door after Yuffie, Godo locking it behind her.

"Jesus, what is with all these cameras?" Yuffie asked as the two of them neared the limo. A flash went off and she blanched shaking her head.

"Paparazzi." Kairi whispered back, huddling closer to Yuffie as she ushered her through the throng of men.

"Do explain, Watson." She whispered back.

"Mom's famous. I get the brunt of it. I'll explain later." Kairi whispered through gritted teeth. She opened up the door, allowing Yuffie to get in first, following in after her.

"Hello village people." Yuffie greeted everyone as she got into the limo, Kairi closing the door behind the both of them.

"Ahh, Yuffie. Yuu look so jolie!" Naminé cooed, turning away from the television briefly.

Kairi shot Riku a quick look which clearly read as – _keep it clean or I'll fucking kill you_. He merely smiled at her, waving over to her. Kaia acknowledged her briefly before arguing on the phone with someone in Japanese and sipping her wine. Sora scooted over to sit with Yuffie, and began engaging in nonsensical blabber for sometime, before returning to his seat over by Riku and Naminé.

Yuffie turned to Kairi afterwards, who was sitting quietly peering out of the window. "Cheee." Kairi turned to her, eyebrows drawn to which Yuffie handed her a bag, tied with a pink see through bow, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." She put the bag down next to where her guitar lay and turned her attention to Yuffie, "So ...yeah. Sorry about what happened before."

"Hey, it's not every day you get mauled by paparazzi." Yuffie offered her characteristic grin in place.

"Yeah, but I should've called ahead to warn you." Kairi bit her lip, as the limo soon came to a stop. "We're here already?"

Kaia looked out the window, then said something quickly into her phone and hung up. She sipped the rest of her wine, "Yup. Come on everyone, fall out." She put on a pair of wide shades and opened the door, stepping out first.

Kairi sighed, throwing on her own glasses and followed suit. She stepped out of the car, after Sora and Riku, sandwiching herself between the two as they made a dash toward the restaurant. Yuffie and Naminé quickly followed after, getting into the restaurant before they were trampled over by the paparazzi snapping pictures outside the doors.

"Sheesh." Yuffie dusted herself off as soon as they got inside and were headed toward their table. "I don't think I can ever remember you being trailed by paparazzi, **ever."**

Kairi turned around, sighing, weaving between a waiter and a few chairs, "It's because it's my birthday. Usually they never follow me around at all but they always do on this day." She lowered her voice, "My mom …like I was saying is a fashion designer. You know ParaIsle? She's …head of the company that makes it."

"…No …freaking **way.** I **love **their stuff." Yuffie whispered back, her eyes growing wide.

Kairi smirked, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ears. "Yeah. A lot of people at school do." She sighed, taking her gloves off, as they arrived at their table and sat down. She scooted in, getting squished between her mother and Yuffie. She turned back around to Yuffie, "A lot of people are surprised because I'm not your stereotypical "rich" girl if you will."

"Well the attitude is there." Yuffie grinned, when Kairi shot her a frown.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Riku asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He mouthed toward Kairi, leaning out of Yuffie's viewing range, "Declarations of undying love?"

Having only caught "love" Kairi sent him a chilly smile, "None of your business."

Sora sighed, burying his face into his menu, about to have no part in the conversation that was going on, "Riku." He growled, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Oh …sheesh. I was just trying to have a little fun with her." Riku rolled his eyes, turning his own attention to his menu.

o—o

_Mom just had to get drunk and start talking about sex. She just __**had**__ too. Though …nothing can top my fourteenth birthday when she, Suri and Adrii were dancing to "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" in the living room …in their underwear. I …don't think I came out of my room until it was time for Riku and Sora to go home. Yuffie didn't think too much of it. She found mom extremely entertaining to the point of being in hysterics. …She's got a cute laugh._

_Um, anyway. We made a trip to the emergency room because __N__aminé had a random allergic reaction to cactus. I …don't know what in her food had cactus in it, but she was extremely swelled up by the time we got her to the hospital. _

_But then again, this is the life of Kairi Ifans. …Where her crazy French cousin gets a bat shit random allergic reaction to cactus, her mother is a middle-aged drunken pervert and her best friends' think she's a lesbian – EVEN THOUGH …I'm …not …might …be …oh fuck._

o—o

Kairi swung her arms idly as she heaved up the steps to Yuffie's house, the last stop of the night. Riku was sleeping over at Sora's house, so they had dropped them off as soon as Naminé had been discharged out of the hospital.

Yuffie stood before her darkened house, keys poised in her hand. Kairi's teeth were chattering, as she stood rubbing her legs together opposite of Yuffie. She swallowed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Thanks for coming tonight."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Yuffie replied, smiling. She jabbed her key into the door unlocking the front.

Kairi returned the smile, clasping her hands together to try and keep warm, "Hmmm."

Yuffie looked at her door, "I guess I should go." She bit her lip.

"Yeah." Kairi replied, digging her hands into her pockets.

Yuffie leaned forward, gathering Kairi in her arms and gave her a soft squeeze. Kairi noted she was warm and smelled …like cherry blossoms?

Yuffie released her a few minutes later, rubbing at her nose in attempt to hide the pink that was spreading there – and it wasn't from the cold. She gave Kairi another one of those smiles, like on the night of Sora's birthday where the dimple on her left cheek popped up and her eyes turned to slits. "I guess I'll see you, then." Yuffie opened the door, a crack stepping in.

Kairi felt her own face heating up, a small smile begging to form on her mouth. "Alright." She turned to look back up at Yuffie, who waved at her from the door, Kairi returning the wave. She turned back to the path, heading down back toward the limo as Yuffie shut the door to her house.

Kairi felt herself grinning all the way back to the car and she had no idea why.

But whatever it was, it made her feel good inside.


	10. The World Has It’s Shine

**Chapter 10: The World Has It's Shine**

Yuffie was confused.

Beyond confused was more like it.

She stood poised in front of the door to her house, a hand pressed tenderly underneath her bottom lip, as she bit on her cheek. She flicked the light on, pushing her shoes off with the backs of her feet. She headed upstairs slowly, flexing her toes in the carpet of each stair as she headed up.

She poked her head inside her father's bedroom, seeing the light of the television flooding in through the bottom of the door. Yuffie plucked the remote out of her father's limp hand and turned off the TV. She looked at him briefly, smiling softly and headed out of his room, closing the door quietly.

When she got to her own room, she kicked the door closed with the back of her foot, and let her shoes drop from her hand. She threw her coat onto the back of her chair, stripping down to her underwear as she kicked her clothes off haphazardly around her room.

She peeled back the sheets, getting into bed and turning out the light by her bed. She stared at the ceiling in the darkened room, rolling over on her side and exhaling loudly, burrowing within her sheets.

_Tonight was nice …_ She thought to herself, smiling gently and giggling like a little school girl. She had gotten quite friendly with Kairi within the past months and with it, her perception of Kairi was changing completely. She was no longer that stuck-up smart girl that trailed behind Riku and Sora all the time; maturing into something completely different from what she had perceived her as.

It was nice to have a friend besides Cloud and Leon to be comfortable. The boys were great and all but …she needed same sex interaction at times. Rikku had been there to play that part …but ever since that night …

She wouldn't deny that she still felt something for the other girl, when you care about someone, feelings don't go away like that in a heart beat. She _had_been the first girl she ever had a relationship with. Rikku had been the one to approach her back in the beginning of their freshman year, striking up a friendship, which evolved into something more during their sophomore year of high school.

And then she killed it – threw it away in less than a minute.

Kairi came to her that same night, concern written all over her face. She had been wearing that all too short black fairy costume of hers, complete with three inch heels and fairy wings. Her inquisitive large blue, nearly purple eyes shining in the night, as she sat hunched over by Riku's pool.

Carefully, hesitantly – Kairi had made an attempt at starting a small conversation with Yuffie. She smelled faintly of jasmine, a scent Yuffie found all too pleasant whenever Kairi was near. And they talked, swiveling their toes in the pool, complaining about the heels they were wearing among other random things.

And so began her friendship with Kairi.

Ahh, Kairi. The little modest, quick-tempered, sarcastic, easily embarrassed, auburn haired girl from her English class. English partner, more formerly. She… felt something for the girl …a least she thought so. Something beyond friendship. Yuffie released a soft sigh into the crook of her arm, opening her eyes. Those were the beginnings of a crush, weren't they? Or maybe she was just confusing the feelings she had for Rikku with her feelings for Kairi.

She sunk further into her covers, shielding her face with her hands and sighing into them. God this was confusing. It wasn't like the other girl would reciprocate the feelings if they were there in the first place.

Kairi was straight. Right?

At least …Yuffie _thought_ she was.

o—o

_My sixteenth birthday is officially the best birthday I've ever had._

o—o

Christmas came in a storm of bone chilling snow. It was a full blown blizzard, actually. Kairi pressed her face against the glass of one of her bedroom's windows staring off into the white abyss in front of her. She rubbed at her arms, sniffing slightly against the cold that radiated off her walls.

Pulling on her robe, she shuffled out of her room, bounding downstairs into her living room. Her mother parked on the couch reading the paper. Kaia turned to look over her head at her daughter who rubbed pitifully at her eyes and yawned loudly as she took a seat by her mother.

"Morning, honey, Merry Christmas." She smiled at Kaia, setting the paper she was reading on the coffee table.

Kairi waved out to her as she sat down heavily on the chair and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "What were you reading?" She asked. Kairi peered over at the paper her mother had folded up, and groaned. It was the Traverse Town Times and on the bottom of the front page, holding the white rose bouquet looking bewildered into the camera. The text next to her picture read, 'Kairi Ifans Celebrates A Sweet 16'.

"Joyeux Noël!" Naminé came in with her hair tied back from her face and an apron covering her front side. She shuffled against the floor, a tray of three steaming mugs held in front of her. She sat the tray down on the coffee table. She ran her hands over the paper, picking it up into her pale delicate hands "Kaiiri, yuu 'ar on the top page …" She opened it up, flipping the dark page over, blue eyes scanning over the paper. "Oh …well …"

"What nonsense did they write about me this year?" Kairi rolled her eyes, reclining into the seat.

Naminé sat down in the space next to Kairi, her ushering the paper into her lap, "Right there."

Kairi squinted at the font, "Yesterday, heiress to the multi-million – exaggeration much? – establishment of K.I. industries and daughter of esteemed fashion designer, Kaia Ignatova, celebrated her sixteenth birthday in the company of her mother and a small entourage of her closest friends. The auburn haired beauty was dressed to boot in a white baby doll, black rouched mini skirt … yaddah yaddah …" She scanned the article, reading on, " … nnnnnn …"

There was a full length body shot of her entering Le Bernardin, with Riku and Sora on her sides. The three smaller ones were of her kneeling down by her father's grave with her mother, her talking to Naminé during dinner and the last one was of her and Yuffie hugging at the end of the night. _What the hell? …I thought they had stopped following us by then …I …_

"Hey, at least they didn't make up something far fetched like …you were trying to summon back the soul of your deceased lover or something." Kaia snorted into her mug, sipping at the hot chocolate. "This is good Naminé."

"Merci." Naminé smiled, taking her own mug from the tray.

Kairi threw the paper back on the table, grunting a she sipped from her own cup. "…It's annoying."

"It is." Kaia replied, knocking heads with her daughter, "But look at it this way. They rarely bother you as it is. What's one day out of the year going to hurt?"

"Hnn." Kairi stood up, setting her glass down. "Where'd you put my guitar at?"

"It should be in your room." Kaia replied, sitting up straight.

Kairi scooted between her mother and cousin, bounding up to her room and opening up the door, to search around in the darkness for her guitar. She stumbled over a black box by her bed, rubbing at her knees when she slammed into her desk chair. Groaning she stood back up and flipped the box open, looking at the glimmering white guitar inside.

Grinning to herself, she ran her hand against the smooth polished finish, strumming the strings gently to test it out. She slung the guitar over her backside, and looked on the other side of her room for her amplifier.

Dragging it across the carpet and out of her room, she plugged the wires into the outlet of the wall opposite her room by the stairs. Kicking the cord around with her foot she leaned over to turn up the volume, strumming down on the strings hard enough to feel the guitar vibrate underneath her hands.

"MERDE!" Naminé cried from the couch, nearly falling over in surprise. She gripped her ears, biting at her lips, "Tourner que le bas, Kaiiri!"

"…I'm starting to think getting you a new guitar was a bad idea." Kaia mumbled, sipping from her mug and sighed.

o—o

_I spent the majority of Christmas playing around with my guitar in my room, getting the occasional yell from mom to turn my amp down. Seems kind of weird that I play guitar, hm? _

_Well …when I was little, my dad got me my first guitar. I never really played it; it just kind of sat in my room gathering dust. He always told me he would teach me to play one day. _

_Well, you know he passed away before he was able to do it. Dad was always in the hospital when I was little because of his sickness and all. When he passed away, I used to ask her to teach me how to play it all the time. But she was so busy with just trying to make a living back then that she couldn't._

_So she got me the next best thing. _

_Guitar lessons._

_I got my first electric guitar a little after we had just moved into the loft. That was around the time when she was hitting the big time and her clothes were getting well known by the general public. When I was in that "I hate the world, I'm so angsty" thirteen year old phase, I'd spend _**hours**_in my room locked up with the thing. Yeah. I'm obsessed. Sue me. _

_So …where was I? Oh …yes._

_Christmas …well, we don't have many traditions for Christmas. _

_Me and mom usually go over to Sora's house and have dinner over there, but since there was so much snow we were stuck inside watching the small white flurries pass by the windows and whilst watching crappy holiday reruns. If I see "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer" one more time, I very well could blow my brains out. _

_Mom and __Naminé were cooking us a little something for that day seeing as we were hardly going out into this storm. Lucky for Riku and Sora! They could spend the holidays making out and doing whatever God knows what together. Spare me for one day, thank you very much. Oh who am I kidding? I love those two to death. I'm glad they have each other. _

_I was actually glad I had the time to think today without having to do anything. It was really peaceful in the house today and I was thankful for it because I needed time to think. I've had a lot on my mind in these past few months._

_Firstly, it was time for a revaluation of my sex life beginning in my child hood._

_I got my first kiss in pre-school from a girl._

_I can't remember her name, but it started with her asking me what kissing felt like and I told her I didn't know. She asked if I wanted to try, so I just told her, "Yes." We were both young, around four probably. It was an innocent childhood kiss, something that you look back on and say, "I didn't know any better." Or end up forgetting in the long run. _

_Next._

_I've known Riku and Sora ever since we were in diapers. Yet growing up, I never felt an attraction to either of them. They always played the part of an older brother or something …a guardian figure more or less. Riku kind of just gives off this vibe like, "fuck with me and you'll die" …and Sora is always the complete opposite, friendly and open about anything. Sure, Riku kids with me to no end, and we have a slight love-hate relationship but deep down when it really comes down too it, we're there for each other. _

_I remember a time when we were really young …Sora and I were about five and Riku had recently turned seven that March, our parents had brought us to the beach one really hot summer day in July._

_Sora and I were playing down by the shore, making a huge sand castle, while Riku was sitting underneath the umbrella a little ways away from us. This kid came by and told us to get away from the sand because it was his place to play and if we didn't he'd destroy our castle. Sora stood up and started yelling at him to go away saying that we had been there first. _

_Needless to say, he destroyed the castle and Sora started to tear up and Riku hadn't taken to kindly too it. He came racing down from his spot, pushing the kid down into the toppled sand where the castle had been and started yelling at him. Pretty soon things started getting violent and Riku was pushing the kids head _**into **_the sand and making him eat it. He didn't ease up until Aunt Adrii pulled him off and gave him a severe reprimanding. _

_It's one of my favorite memories of the two actually. It was so cute when Riku came back over to us and started wiping Sora's tears and told him to stop crying because he'd help us rebuild the castle._

_But yeah. Brother figures more so than a boyfriend. Besides, the two of them always had eyes for each other if you asked me. I think everyone could see that. _

_I've never had a boyfriend. _

…_Okay, I've had one. _

_Wakka. …But don't ask what the hell I was thinking, even I don't know. We were like …twelve, it totally doesn't count. And he only went out with me because he was trying to get Selphie to like him or something when she clearly liked Tidus to begin with. Those three have always been kind of strange. _

_Wakka kissed weirdly. It was like having a slug swarm all over your face, leaving a messy trail of saliva everywhere. It was not very pleasant to tell you the truth. _

_I never kissed a guy after that._

…_I did kiss a girl though …_

_I don't really think I was ever straight._

_No. I just like to convince myself that I am. Maybe it's time that I stop denying it. As Riku used to tell me, "Embrace your inner gay." …Then again, I still kind of like guys. Maybe I'm just bi? Who said I had to be a full frontal lesbian? _

_This shit is always so confusing. _

_When I was younger, I used to look at those, "Am I a Lesbian?" sites all the time. I even took this test once to find out if I _**was **_one. I mean seriously, how the hell can a test tell you what you are? They're not even that accurate! I took one once and it told me I was 100 lesbian. …Um. …Next._

_I used to always have this reoccurring fantasy when I was in my early teens. It was of this big chested girl from my math class in 8__th__ grade. Her name was Lulu and she had the _**biggest**_ tits I've ever seen …for a thirteen year old girl that is. Anyway, I had all sorts of inappropriate thoughts about her. …No one ever told me it wasn't normal per se …I just. Well …I just never thought about it much. She was hot though. I think she goes out with Wakka now or something …I always see them making out in the back hallways after school._

_But uh …back to what I was talking about. At Sora's New Years Party last year I got friggin wasted. The only time I've done so in my life. At least …that I can remember, I think. Anyway, her name was Leblanc and she was all, "Hey, love. Wanna have a fun time?" And for some reason, my drunken self ended up making out with her in Sora's room. _

_I don't remember much else from that night except Riku and sometimes Sora for having a reason to call me a lesbian. I had a massive head ache the next day …god I swore off alcohol after that. _

_So let's add this all up. _

_Lack of boyfriends, completely turned off by getting kissed by a boy, am most certainly a fag hag, fantasize about hot big breasted girls, first kiss is with a girl, got a 100 on a 'are you a lesbian quiz?' …equals?_

_DING DING DING_

**NOT A ****LESBIAN!**

_Let's just sayt I'm bi as of now._

o—o

_Not long ago ... I gave up hope, but you came along …you gave me something I could hold on to (whoa oh) …and I want to more then you could ever know …_

Cobra Starship bumped softly from Kairi's speakers as she strummed along to the guitar solo in correspondence with her own guitar. She crossed her legs out in front of her and flopped back into her bed staring up at the ceiling. It was still snowing, but not as fiercely as before much to her delight.

The phone started ringing a few minutes later. She slid her guitar off of herself, rolling over off of her bed to check who was calling on the caller ID. It was Sora.

"Hello?"

"Kaiiiriii! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Sora."

"So, whatcha doin?"

"Nothing really, just …" she sat down on her bed, picking the guitar back up, " …testing out the guitar and whatnot."

"Oh …well. Mom wants to know if you and Kaia are coming over?"

"Er …well …" Kairi scratched at her cheek absent mindedly. "The snow …"

"That's what she said. 'There's no way in hell Kaia's coming out in this snow. This is ridiculous!' Ahh, don't worry about it. Mom'll understand and stuff," He paused, "Hold on a sec?"

"Okay."

He sat the phone down, his voice trailing away, "Roxas is in his room, Axel! … No, I really don't know if he wants you to dress up as his Santa … You can ask him though." Sora's voice died out and all she could hear was Axel mumbling something in the background.

Next she heard Roxas, "What about Santa? …NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY GODAMN SANTA. …AND NO I'M NOT DRESSING UP AS TWIN ELVES WITH MY BROTHER! … AXEL THAT'S DISGUSTING PUT THAT COSTUME AWAY!" She heard some stuff falling around and Suri calling upstairs, "BOYSSSS!" Sora was laughing his head off as she heard thumping and another door slam.

Sora came back on the phone a few minutes later, trying to calm down, "Ahha …Kairi?"

"What was that all about?"

"Axel wanted to be Roxas's Santa. You should see this costume."

"Oh?" Kairi blinked.

"Yeah, Axel's been over since last night because mom was all, 'Roxas! Bring your boyfriend over! I want to meet him!' Roxas was bright red to say the least, screaming, 'He's not my boyfriend!' Ahhh …" he lowered his voice, "But just between you and me I saw him and Axel going at it …er …making out on the steps to our house when mom had me go off and dump the trash. He's totally not his boyfriend..."

"I bet your mother's having a field day."

"She soooooo loves the fact that both her son's are gay, I'm telling you." He laughed, "You thought she was bad when Riku an' me first started going out? You should see her with Axel and Roxas. Every time she passes by the two of them it's like rabid fan girl time,"

"Eesh …" Kairi coughed, strumming at the guitar.

"Riku asked if you used his present yet," Sora snorted.

Kairi gritted her teeth, "Tell him no …but he can gladly use it himself if he wants too."

A pause, "He says, gladly."

Kairi sighed and shook her head, while Sora laughed on, "Listen Kai. Before I get back to the retarded festivities over here, I'm having a New Years party on the 31st. You know the deal, call me if you can make it, okay?"

"Alright."

"See ya!"

The line went dead as Kairi placed the phone back on the cradle. She looked back to her guitar, turning her music back on and strumming along to the song once again.

o—o

_Christmas passed. And the next few days were filled with homework and guitar playing with the occasional mix of a bad day time show. Sora's party came sooner than I thought. __Naminé was supposed to come with me, but she decided to sit this one out. _

_I know one thing's for sure, no drinking for me this time around._

o—o

Kairi rang the door bell to Sora's house, rubbing her arms trying to warm her self, as she waited for him to open the door. She was greeted with high pitched barking and Sora screaming, "SHUT **UP **OATHKEEPER!" He yanked the door opened, smiling, "Kairi!"

He ushered her into the house taking her coat away from her, and putting it in the chair next to him. A small Maltese puppy was running around at his heels and instantly turned its attention to Kairi once she stepped inside the house. The small dog jumped up at her, pawing at her legs gently, running around in circles at her feet. Kairi bent down to scratch the dog behind its ears, pulling back slightly when she jumped up to try and lick her face. "Hey girl, how've you been?"

Kairi shook her head as Sora chased the dog away from Kairi and tried to pick her up as she ran circles around him. "You …are TOO hyper."

o—o

_Did I ever mention that mom got her inspiration for her cologne and perfume line from Aunt Suri's dogs? _

_Oathkeeper, the cute little hyperactive Maltese and Oblivion, her quiet Doberman pinscher. When we were little, Oblivion used to give Sora and me rides on his back all the time. …Now he's friggin ancient and doesn't really do much of that anymore. They got Oathkeeper about three years ago because Oblivion was getting old and Suri wanted another dog. End short history lesson._

o—o

"Aww …she's just lonely." Kairi clapped her hands and Oathkeeper came running toward her. She scratched the dog on her belly, and gathered her up in her arms as she followed Sora through too the kitchen where his mother was chopping up vegetables.

"Maaaa, Kairi's here."

Suri turned around a grin on her face, "Kairi, honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine." She let Oathkeeper go who ran in the direction of Oblivion, who was nestled by the basement door. She barked at him playfully jumping around and running around. Oblivion barely acknowledged her, turning his head, nestling himself within his kennel.

"How's Kaia?" Suri looked at her two dogs shaking her head, then over at Kairi.

"Busy. She had to work today."

Suri chuckled, "Always the workaholic." She washed her hands off in the sink, "Well, everything's all made up. I'm heading upstairs. You kids behave down here, you hear?"

Sora turned around and waved to his mother. "Okay!"

Oathkeeper went jetting after Suri, bouncing up the stairs at high speed, yapping happily. Kairi shook her head at the dog and smiled, turning back to Sora, "Where's Riku?"

"Upstairs being a lazy ass and watching TV. He'll be down soon." Sora leaned down into the cupboard pouring something into the bowl of punch and stirring it up.

"…That wasn't …"

"Oh come on Kai, what's a party without a little alcohol? Relax, it's not that much! It was only a shot." He turned around to set the shot glass on the ground. Oathkeeper bounded into the kitchen once again, running instantly for Kairi.

Kairi groaned inwardly, "I'm sticking to orange juice the entire night, then." She bent down to pick up Oathkeeper who was pawing at her feet.

"Suit yourself!" Sora moved to put the punch to the table out in the living room, rubbing his head. "Hmm …"

Riku bounded down the steps, hands full of his hair and yawned. "I thought I heard you two, Kairi." He turned to look at Kairi who had Oathkeeper in her arms. "What are you two doing?"

"This one is busy trying to get the whole party drunk." Kairi snapped, letting the dog out of her arms. Oathkeeper ran back into the living room, barking at the door, running around in circles again. The bell rung at the same time, accompanied with a knock on the door.

"Who could _that _be?" Riku asked, swaying his hips as he left to get the door. He nudged Oath out of the way and yanked the door open.

Kairi perked up when she heard a familiar voice waft in from the living room, "Hey, Riku! I'm not early am I?"

A shuffling of feet, "Nope. Sora was just setting up."

"Good, I didn't wanna impose or anything. Awww, what a cute dog." Her voice went up a pitch, "Hi! Aren't you cute? Hey, Leon and Cloud said they'd be coming a little later or whatever."

Riku entered into the kitchen a few minutes later with Yuffie trailing behind him. Kairi looked up from where she was sitting and waved out shyly, "Hey, Yuffie."

"Kairi!" She grinned, shrugging off her jacket, "How've you been?"

Kairi shrugged, nodding her head off nonchalantly. Before she could respond, Sora jumped in grinning, "Yuffie, glad you could make it." He had a bowl in one hand a bag of chips in the other, "We were just setting up. Um …you can sit in the living room if you want. I'm almost done getting the food out and stuff."

He headed out of the kitchen, walking into Riku who blocked his path playfully, "Gotta get by me first."

"Come on, Riku!" Sora moved to the side trying to fake Riku out.

Kairi got out of her seat and made a motion for Yuffie to follow her, "Come on, I'll take your coat and bag." She grabbed up her own coat in the process as the two headed upstairs.

"Sora's got a nice house, I see." Yuffie moved over to the side as Kairi hopped up the stairs and motioned for her to follow. At the landing, Kairi opened the first door to their left, peaking into the room before she opened it fully.

"Suri keeps it up …" She groaned inwardly. "If only Sora would learn the meaning of clean." She side stepped over dirty clothing on the floor.

"Typical boy's room?" Yuffie offered.

Kairi scoffed, spreading out the bed sheet. She sighed, depositing her coat on the bed. She motioned for Yuffie's stuff, laying hers down neatly over the bed. They stood there for a minute in silence before the doorbell rung downstairs and Oath started barking again, as Sora yelled at the dog to shut up.

"Come on, let's head back down." Kairi pulled at Yuffie's hand slightly, dropping it at soon as she picked it up. Yuffie rubbed at it absentmindedly and followed Kairi out of Sora's room, heading back down the stairs back into the living room.

o—o

_It was going to be a lonnngggg night._


	11. Passion's Killing Floor

**Chapter 11: Passion's Killing Floor  
**

_Steadily as time progressed, the party grew in size until Sora's house was literally packed. Sheesh, I didn't think _**that**_ many people would have showed up._

_There were plenty of familiar faces at the party so I didn't get too bored trying to navigate my way through the crowd. I usually hung around with Yuffie seeing as Riku and Sora had done their famous disappearing act and vanished halfway into the party. Five bucks out of none says they were busy making out in Sora's bathroom like they always do. _

_As I had predicted before the party had even gotten somewhat underway, everyone was pretty much sloshed, or heading in that direction and I was getting more agitated by the minute. Actually, let me correct myself, 95 percent of the party was sloshed and/or heading there, the other 5 percent were the only one sane people at the party. Yuffie and I part of that menial 5 percent as were Roxas and Axel, surprisingly …even though he was a little bit tipsy, he wasn't as bad as he usually was. Word to the wise. Never give Leon or Cloud alcohol, it just …makes them even more …strange._

_As I was talking to Olette and Yuffie in Sora's kitchen, when Yuffie pulled an ultimate spaz attack and jetted out of the kitchen in the opposite direction halfway into when I was talking. I looked over at Olette who shrugged, then over my shoulder too see a petite blonde girl entering the kitchen with a dark haired girl on her arm. _

_Rikku._

o—o

Kairi raised her eyebrows slightly, biting her lip when she saw Rikku waving at her. _S_o that's why she jetted out of here so fast …let the drama unfold …She took a long swig of her cup, pushing it to the side of her arm. She licked her lips, and forced a smile. _Oh why couldn't I have been sloshed?_

Rikku waved out to the auburn haired girl, "Kairi!" She called, as if the two had been so familiar with each other in the past. She grabbed a seat by the two other girls, pulling one out as Paine followed suit, crossing her legs and sitting down next to her. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in ages …why …since …since…" She licked the corner of her mouth in thought.

"Halloween?"

"Yeah!" She grimaced at the memory and then waved a hand dismissively. "Since then." The smile went back up.

Kairi took another sip of her cup. "So did you guys just get here or …?"

"Yeah. We got a little loss. Sora's kinda bad with directions." She laughed loudly, covering her hand with her mouth.

Kairi laughed hesitantly and sighed. _Please just leave already …_

Rikku fanned herself with a hand. "Anyway, listen, have you seen Yuffie anywhere?" She tapped a light blue nail to her face, eyes inquisitive.

Kairi instantly shook her head, tipping her cup off and stepped on Olette's foot just as the brunette was about to open her mouth, "Can't say I have." She lied, returning the smile, fake as could be. Olette bent down, smacking her head into the table, trying to massage her throbbing foot. She let out a strangle cry as Kairi innocently went about finishing up her drink.

"Oh …well." Rikku stood up, pushing her chair back. "I'll go look for her then. Thanks, Kairi!" She waved to the girl, grabbing up Paine's hand and rushing off into the throng of people and thumping music.

"What was _that_all about?" Olette choked out when Rikku was out of ear shot.

"Nothing nothing. Listen. If Rikku comes back you didn't see Yuffie. I'll be right back." Kairi pushed her chair back, throwing out her cup by the garbage and disappeared into the living room, pushing her way through people in search of Yuffie.

She went around the house, searching in vain for the girl from the bottom in the basement – where there were more people making out much to her dismay – back to the first level, where she was assaulted with loud music and sweaty heaving bodies, to the second which was relatively quiet and then to the attic which freaked the hell out of Kairi since it was so dark and cold.

She walked back down from the attic, rubbing at her arms. _Just where the hell did she go?_ Kairi tapped her foot against the wood floor, pacing a few before heading to Roxas's room down the hallway.

Kairi stood outside the door, her fist poised as if she were ready to knock. Before her fist connected with the door she stopped when she heard Axel and Roxas's voices.

"_WOULD YOU STOP TOUCHING ME THERE?"_

"_Oooo …is little Roxxy, shy?"_

"_No!"_

"_Awww, you're blushing."_

"_Shut up."_

"_You're so cute!"_

Kairi rolled her eyes, knocking on the door and putting her hands on her hips. Something heavy thudded behind the door and Roxas shrieked.

"_WOULD YOU PUT THAT THING IN YOUR PANTS __**AWAY? GOD! **__THAT COULD BE MY MOM!"_

"…_Psh. I'm pretty sure your mom thinks it's healthy for gay boys such as yourself to be experimenting with your hot boyfriend such as myself."_

_"SHUT.__** UP**."_

"_Sheesh. Why can't you be more like your younger brother and shamelessly make out everywhere?" _

"_Sora's younger than me by five minutes. Big whoop. And no! I have dignity and refuse to be controlled by my hormones!" _

She knocked again, about to die with laugher.

"I'M COMING! SHEESH!" The door swung open and Roxas came to the door trying to mat down his spiky hair and groaned. "Oh …Kairi. It's only you."

"I wasn't …" She peered over Roxas's shoulder at Axel who waved to her from Roxas's bed. "...interrupting anything …was I?"

"No no, not at all." Roxas looked at Axel, frowned and shook hit his head.

Axel coughed loudly in the background, "Liar."

Roxas shot him a look, gritting his teeth and turned around to Kairi, "Ignore him. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really …I was just wondering if you guys saw Yuffie… she kind of just disappeared…"

"Er …did you check the basement?"

"Throughly."

"Attic?"

Kairi shivered at the thought, "Yes."

"First floor?"

"All of it."

"And this floor?"

"Yup."

"Well she hasn't come to my room ...and I doubt she'd be hiding in the bathroom or mom's room. What about Sora's room?"

"Um …no."

"Well if she's nowhere else, she has to be there." Roxas eeped as Axel came up behind him, slinking his arms around his midsection. He sighed, as Axel rubbed his cheek affectionately across his. "Anything else?"

Kairi rolled her eyes at Axel, "Not really. You two may return to your daily gay broadcast."

"You've got jokes, red." Axel stuck two fingers at her and clicked them as he snapped. Roxas seethed at him as he closed his door again.

"_CAN YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME FOR TWO MINUTES?"_

"_Nope!"_

Kairi sighed, heading back down the hallway to Sora's room and knocked. "Yuffie?" She called out hesitantly. She found the black haired girl sprawled out on Sora's bed, one arm tucked under her head, the other with its hand wrapped around the remote. She was clicking through television stations passing all of New Years reports of the huge ball dropped over in Traverse Town.

Yuffie acknowledged her briefly, "Hey."

"Hey." Kairi closed the door behind her, looking at Yuffie who sat up and patted at the space next to her. Yuffie took a sip of her drink, sighing heavily. "Brings back memories of Halloween, eh?"

"Huh?"

"Us, like this." Yuffie gestured to how the two of them were sitting, "Except we were both wearing heels …heels that ultimately left blisters on our feet the very next day." She smiled at the thought, rubbing at her hair. She collapsed back on the bed, sighing heavily.

"Oh" Kairi smiled at the thought briefly, and then looked at Yuffie, "Well …um. I was just looking for you. You kind of just …you know, took off in a hurry."

"I know." Yuffie sighed, throwing a pillow onto her face. There was a long silence between the two before Yuffie spoke again, her voice muffled by the pillow. "I should have known she was going to be here."

"Hm?"

"Rikku." She said bluntly, throwing the pillow to the other side of the bed, "Miss bubbles, sunshine and rainbows."

Kairi was silent, not knowing how she should respond. She bit at her lip thoughtfully; about to open her mouth but promptly closed it again. Yuffie continued on without her input either way.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kairi nodded slowly, still silent.

"What did you see on Halloween?"

Kairi felt her neck grow cold, as her heart thumped_. Just you screaming your head off at Rikku because she was kissing Paine. _She tapped her finger on her thigh, making circles on the denim of her pants and took a deep breath. "I …"

"Just tell me the truth," Her eyes were sincere.

Kairi sighed, blinking and biting on the back of her tongue, "You …well, you yelling first of all." She looked at Yuffie briefly, nodding her head to the side "And then storming out of the room."

"And that's all you saw?" she asked, her voice dripping in skepticism.

"Well …rather, that's all I heard." Kairi shrugged, "Then you rushed out …and left. You know, went outside."

Yuffie sighed, "Rikku talked to you after that, didn't she? She was drunk, right?"

"Well, yes." Kairi drew her knees up to sit cross legged around from Yuffie. She licked her lips and swallowed; her throat was getting dry. She looked up at Yuffie who had her arms crossed and was looking up as if she were thinking. "…Is there …?"

Yuffie cut her off, waving a hand. "I'm pretty sure you've put two and two together already then."

"Um …"

"Come on, Kairi. Spare me the shy innocent act." She kicked her boots off, crossing her legs, getting comfortable on the bed. "You know what I'm talking about."

"That you …" Kairi swallowed, shaking her head.

"That I like girls." Yuffie laughed a hint of bitterness tinged her voice. "That Rikku was my girlfriend. That she fucked me over that night. That she killed what little trust I have in people to begin with. That I can't stand being around her. That I felt like she just ripped out my heart and threw it away like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis. She slid down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Kairi bit her lip; "Well …" She tried meekly.

Yuffie didn't respond and the room went quiet except for the nearly mute volume of the television. She spoke nearly inaudibly and Kairi had to strain to listen to her. "I don't even know _why_I'm telling you this." She looked at Kairi who was sitting with her back up against the end of the bed. "…You're not freaked out by any of this are you? I mean …girls liking girls and whatnot?"

Kairi laughed, "Yuffie, my two best friends are gay."

"Yeah, true." She exhaled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take this out on you …it's just that. It's been building up for awhile and I …" She stopped, her face twisting up. The music downstairs had quieted down some from what they both had presumed was a break time of some sort. Voices could be heard much more loudly now that the music was no longer playing.

"Wha--?"

"Shh."

Yuffie got off the bed, crossing over to the door, pressing her ear against the door frame and groaned inwardly, sitting back down on the bed beside Kairi. She lay back down in the same position that she was, silently staring back at the ceiling.

"_Didn't Kairi disappear upstairs a few minutes ago?"_

"_Maybe she went to go look for her." _

"_God, just where could this girl be?" _

"_How should I know? Just find her and speak your peace."_

"_Jeez, Paine. Aren't we the blunt one?"_

Yuffie groaned slapping the pillow down on her face again, "…"

Kairi frowned when she heard the footsteps near the door. There was a knock on the door before a bundle of blonde hair popped into the room. Paine whispered into her ear and disappeared from beside Rikku, heading back down stairs to the party. Rikku looked at Kairi then at Yuffie, "Yuffie."

"What do you _want,_ Rikku?" Yuffie replied agitatedly from under the pillow.

"I …want to talk." Rikku looked at Kairi then back at Yuffie who was glaring at her, "Alone."

Kairi was about to get up, when Yuffie grabbed her hand. "Don't go anywhere." She whispered lowly, "I'll be right back."

Rikku moved to let Yuffie pass by her, and the door closed behind them. Kairi sighed, shaking her head. She stood back up, easing her way toward the door and sitting down by to try and listen to the conversation.

"_What is she too you?" _

"_What does it matter to you, you have Paine now." A laugh, "And besides, we're not even together anymore."_

"_Yuffie …I told you. Paine's just a friend."_

"_Yeah, a girlfriend."_

"_No, a friend. Yuffie …I still believe in us. I …I want to make this work. I want us to be together again."_

"_Rikku. Rikku. Rikku. You fucked up. How many times must I _**say**_ it? There is no us anymore. There's _**nothing **_anymore. I don't want you. _

"_Yuffie."_

"_Get your hands off of me, Rikku. I'm not playing."_

"_There's nothing I can do to make this right, is there?"_

"_Leaving me alone will."_

_A pause. "I've done what I can, I guess." _

The handle of the door clicked faintly, as Kairi scrambled to get back onto the bed and resume the position that she was currently in.

"_Now please …for the love of God_.** Fuck**_ off and leave me alone."_

"_Harsh, Yuffie." _

"_Yeah, well you deserve it." _

The door was yanked open and Yuffie pressed it closed as she slid along it's length, legs sprawled out in front of her. She looked up at Kairi who sat on the bed, gave her a half hearted smile, then back at the window in front of her. Kairi heard footsteps creak outside the door and then thudding down the stairs.

"…I'm …not the bad person, right?" She asked after sometime.

Kairi shook her head, kneeling down by Yuffie, "Not at all."

Yuffie rubbed at her eyes, sniffing slightly, "You just …you open yourself up to someone and they do something to break your trust completely. It's so fucked up, you know?"

Kairi shrugged, "I …don't know." She twisted her face up, "Wait …"

Yuffie chucked sorely, "I get what you mean. Don't worry." She wiped at her face with her sleeve and sniffed again, "I'm not crying, am I?"

"Crying is healthy?" Kairi offered.

"…Sora was right, you really are a dork." She laughed, getting back up and stretching. "Mmmm …well that's a load off my chest."

Kairi sat back down on the bed, quietly patting her thighs. Yuffie resumed her spot back on the bed opposite her, "Do you want to go back downstairs?"

"Not really." Kairi replied, smiling. _I like it here with you …_

"Me neither. I never was a party person."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just go to them for the hell of it. Sure I'm a crazy, spontaneous extrovert but …I prefer little gatherings as opposed to huge noisy ones." She laughed, "Completely different from what you expected, huh?"

"Well, sorta." Kairi scratched her cheek.

"What about you?"

"Oh …I just …" She smiled, "I go for the hell of it too. Sora and Riku usually drag me along everywhere they go."

"You three are really close, hm?" She smiled warmly.

"Yeah …friends for life actually. Our moms. They were like …high school gal pals or something. Mom had me, Suri had Roxas and Sora and Aunt Adrii had Riku all somewhat around the same time. We just …kinda grew up together from there."

"Must've been fun."

"Yeah. I always had 'two strong boys to protect me' as mom used to put it. Though when we were younger, Riku was always protective of the both of us, Sora more so than me because I was usually the quiet one and kept to myself. Sora's mouth always got him in trouble."

"Looks like it's carried on through the years then?"

"I guess you can say that."

The conversation stopped there before Kairi took a turn at asking a question, "What about you? Did you grow up with Leon and Cloud?"

"Well, Cloud, yes. Leon, no." She tapped her foot against the bed post in thought, "I met Leon through Cloud because obviously they are so freaking gay for each other." She laughed. "I guess it was only fitting that I became his lezzy bezzy."

"What?"

"Best lesbian friend?" Yuffie offered shrugging.

Kairi laughed, doubling over and covering her mouth, "Oh my god, that's priceless."

"…I think that's the first time I ever heard you laugh." Yuffie smirked, crossing her arms

Kairi instantly straightened her posture, blushing. She coughed, scratching her ear, and then looked back at Yuffie who was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Yuffie whistled innocently, rolling her eyes skyward. She turned to the television to see Avril Lavigne belting out 'Girlfriend' in the Traverse Town square. "What crack head paid **her **to perform? God, I hate this song so fucking much." Yuffie replied.

"You and me both." Kairi mumbled to herself.

They were silent watching the New Years celebration carry on, "Hey Yuffie?"

"Hm?"

"…How did you …you know."

"Like girls?" Her lips curled into a smile.

Kairi nodded shyly. "Yes." She squeaked out. Her cheeks went red again, as she shook her head.

"Hey, it's cool." Yuffie waved a hand dismissively to reassure her, "Well let's see. I got my first kiss from a girl in preschool actually. Back then I was living on Destiny Island with my mom and dad …" Yuffie shrugged. "Til …well …we moved to Radiant Garden around the time I was ten. All I can remember about her is that she had red hair …sort of like yours actually. You're a natural red …auburn …whatever, haired, aren't you?"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah. I get it from my dad."

"And well. I guess I was too young to know what I was feeling at the time, but after that, I never really liked boys. I was always a tomboy growing up. My mom used to fuss when I refused to wear a kimono and dress up for all those retarded holidays she and dad used to celebrate all the time like …girls day and the doll day …and whatever fifty million festivals they have back in Wutai." She stroked her cheek, "Um …oh. OH. I got my first kiss from a girl at thirteen. Do you know Leblanc?"

Kairi choked, fanning herself. She looked at Yuffie with wide eyes.

"From that expression, I'm presuming you do." Yuffie laughed, "Yeah, well. She gave me my first kiss. She's a bit of a slut now, actually. Hangs out with those two dopes Logos and Ormi or whatever the hell their names are. I was at her house for a sleepover and she was all, 'Wanna kiss?' and I just said, 'Sure.' …and I just felt something when she kissed me. Not with her obviously, but just …you know, with girls in general. I've had a couple of experiences with girls after that. Rikku became my first technical real girlfriend when I hit high school. And well, yeah, that's about it."

"Does your dad know?" Kairi asked, still mumbling.

"I'm pretty sure he's …kind of guessed by now. He may be senile at times but he definitely isn't stupid. I don't think he really cares. As long as I'm happy, I guess." She shrugged.

"Hmmm …"

"Does that satisfy your curiosity, little Kairi?" Yuffie teased.

"Yes. You seem very open about this …"

"Hey, what do I have to hide? I shouldn't be ashamed of what I am." She shrugged, turning to look at the television just as they went back to the ball again.

"No, you shouldn't." Kairi whispered to herself. She rubbed at her eyes and yawned widely. _Jeez, I'm tired …_

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

"You talk to yourself a lot. Maybe you should get that checked out."

"I do **not!**" She yawned again and mumbled tiredly, "God …"

"Do too." Yuffie smirked, "What time is it?"

Kairi huffed, checking her watch. "11:59 …we have 30 seconds til the New Year." She answered. She crawled over to where Yuffie was laying, collapsing down next to the girl and grabbing a pillow for herself, "Move over, I'm taking a nap."

"You can't fall asleep just yet! The new year hasn't even come in yet and the ball is about to drop!" Yuffie protested, sitting up on her elbows. She shook Kairi slightly. "Quick, what's your New Years resolution?"

"To eat cheese and get fat." Kairi answered stupidly, snuggling into the pillow, eyes opened hazily. They were already counting downstairs in the living room, as Kairi blinked her eyes at Yuffie and tried to glare at her.

"No no no, give me something less moronic."

Kairi closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't know …I don't really do resolutions …" She thought briefly, "I'll …I'll be true to myself. How's that?"

"Like you weren't already?" Yuffie asked, eyebrows rising.

"Not really, at least I don't think." She yawned again, rubbing her face into the pillow, "Now can I sleep?"

Yuffie didn't respond, hearing everyone count downstairs.

_5 … 4 …_

She looked at Kairi who had shut her eyes and was nodding off within the past few seconds, changing her position slightly to find a comfortable spot.

_3 … 2 …1!_

The ball finally hit the bottom of the pole.

_HAPPY NEW YEARS!_

Sounds flew in from every direction as people cheered for the start of a New Year. Yuffie looked at her cell phone as January 1st popped up once again. She set it down laying her own head down on the pillow.

_Be true to yourself, huh? _

"Happy New Years, Kairi." Yuffie whispered. She hesitated for a few moments before brushing her lips against the top of Kairi's forehead, kissing the girl for a second. She leaned back to lie down on the pillow she currently occupied, closing her own eyes and she drifted off to sleep just as Kairi had done._ Sleep does sound good right about now …may I'll just close my eyes for a little bit ...  
_

Sora came stomping up the stairs a few minutes later, his ear pressed to the phone as he made his way into his room and pushed open the door.

"Kairi? Kairi! Your mom …" He stopped when he saw Yuffie and Kairi snuggled into his bed sleeping beside one another. Kairi was facing inwardly, with Yuffie a safe distance away from her but still relatively close.

"Kaia?" He called into the phone, "Kairi …is asleep right now … …yeah, falling asleep at a party …that's Kairi for ya! …Just let her stay the night? Alright. Okay, I'll tell her to call you in the morning. Bye! Happy New Year!"

Sora clicked his house phone off, setting it on his desk and looked at the two girls nestled on his bed. He could only help but smile as he drew the sheets over the both of them, standing back to look at them._ Oooooh, if Riku saw this …_ He turned the TV off and sauntered his way over to turn the lights off. He looked at both of them in the darkness one last time, before closing the door behind him and headed back down the stairs to the party.


	12. For Reasons Unknown

**Chapter 12: For Reasons Unknown  
**

Morning came soon, painting Traverse Town in a golden, red hue. Filtering in through cracks in the blinds and window curtains, a stray streak hit Yuffie across the eyes, causing her to flinch and retract into the covers to where it was dark.

She blinked her eyes, trying to register where she was. Her eyes landed over to where Kairi lay, still sleeping and snuggled within the blanket they shared. One hand was curled around the pillow, her lips parted slightly as inhaled and exhaled quietly.

She rubbed at her head, groaning as she flopped back down into the pillows. Her phone vibrated in her pants pocket and she reached down to slide it open, looking at the screen to see she had four missed calls from her dad and a multitude of text messages. "Shit …" Frowning, she got out of the bed, pacing the room as she waited for her dad to pick up the phone.

Kairi woke up to Yuffie shouting into her phone in Japanese, making wild hand gestures as she talked. Licking her lips, she exhaled, arching up as she sat up in bed. She looked at Yuffie, rubbing the back of her head, yawning delicately.

She blinked blearily, shielding her eyes from the sunlight, as she turned to look at the clock. _Nine in the morning ...God, I would've thought that Sora would have woken us up or something …_ She turned to look back at Yuffie who groaned, who was muttering under her breath in what Kairi could understand wasn't English. She lay the phone on the desk, turning around to see Kairi staring back at her.

"Sorry …I didn't wake up, you up, did I?" Yuffie turned around to face her, blowing her hair out of her face.

Kairi shook her head quickly, "No …not at all." She looked at the clock and shrugged, "Looks like we took more than a nap."

"Yeah." Yuffie rubbed her head, searching around for her shoes, "Jeez. My dad sounded like he was about to have a heart attack."

" …Oh?" Kairi raised her eyebrows.

"You didn't call! I was worried sick! Where are you! I'm coming to get you! You're never going out again! Blah blah blah blah blah. That sort of thing." Yuffie waved a hand in the air for emphasis.

Kairi let herself drop back down to the bed and rubbed her face into the sheets, inhaling softly. "Mmmm …"

"Still tired?" Yuffie asked, pulling her shoes on.

"Not really …just feeling lazy. God, I should get up but I really don't feel like it. Ahh, well …" She blinked, stretching her whole body and yawned again. "Leaving already?"

Yuffie pulled on her coat and zipped it up, "Yeah, I gotta get going before my dad has a friggin aneurism. Walk me down would you?" She turned to look at Kairi after picking up her phone, stuffing it into her pocket.

"Um, sure." Kairi rolled out of the bed, standing up and stumbled into Yuffie. "Sheesh, it's cold." She pushed her feet into her shoes and wiggled her toes a bit for warmth.

"You have small feet." Yuffie noted randomly.

"Size five."

"Sheesh, I wear a seven."

"How are you getting home?"

"Taking the bus to the express train line to Radiant Garden," She answered, checking herself out in the mirror, "And you?"

"I'll probably get Riku to drop me off later." She shrugged, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, come on."

Yuffie crossed in front of Kairi, yanking the door open and stretching again, walking out of Sora's room. They quickly made it down the stairs and toward the living room where Sora and Riku were collapsed on the couch knocked out. Oathkeeper perked her head up at the sound of the two of them entering the room and started whimpering and pawing at the front of her cage. Kairi waved at Yuffie to keep quiet, as they crossed the living room in a few short steps and Kairi unlocked the front door.

"Call me as soon as you get home, okay?" Kairi asked, lowering her voice.

"You got it. Tell Sora thanks for me." Yuffie replied in an equally hushed voice. She leaned in to give Kairi a quick hug, waving to her as she stepped out into the cold, drawing her jacket close to her body for warmth. Kairi watched her walk to the end of pathway, waving out to her as she headed down the road to the bus stop.

Kairi closed the door slowly, locking it back and turned around to see if Riku and Sora were still sleeping. Sora mumbled something as the wood creaked under her footsteps, creating loud irritating noises.

She entered the kitchen to let Oathkeeper out who was still whimpering and pawing at her. As soon as she let the dog out, it leapt onto her, trying to lick her face. Fighting to keep the dog down, she scratched it's ears and nudged it away from her with her foot when it insisted on jumping on her calves, "I can see why Sora finds you annoying at times …" Oathkeeper yapped happily at Kairi, running around in circles and wagging her tail. "Let's see if I can find you some breakfast …"

Rummaging around for some dog food, she poured a small dish for the dog and pushed it forward. Oathkeeper greedily attacked it, and Kairi sighed, shaking her head at the dog, "But you're just too cute …" She stood up, washing her hands off in the sink.

"I think I'll make myself something too, hm?" She opened up a cupboard too search around for something to make coffee with. She began to brew a batch after finding a container of coffee beans. When it was brewing, she poured herself a mug, throwing in milk and sugar packets. She rested against the container after stirring it up. "Are you done yet, hm, Oathy?" She looked down at the dog still eating at her feet.

"Talking to my dog?" Sora stood by the archway of the kitchen, laughing when Kairi jumped, startled by the sound of his voice.

"Well you don't pay her enough attention." Kairi replied. She sat down at the table, sighing and drumming her nails on the table, taking a sip of her coffee ever so often.

"Ehh, mom spoils her enough as it is …" Sora grinned, balancing his chin on folded hands. "So …you sleep well." He paused a bit, waiting for Kairi to continue drinking, "…with Yuffie?"

Kairi nearly spit out her coffee, waving her hands, "We didn't—"

"Relax." He laughed, "I know, you were tired right? You never could stay up to see the ball drop. You know …you guys looked so cute all snuggled up in my bed like that."

She slouched in her chair, "Oh, shut up." She wiped under her eyes, feeling her cheeks heat up and her heart beat increasing a little bit.

"But you diidddddd." He smiled, "Anyway, your mom called last night and told me to tell you to give her a call when you woke up and were about to leave my house."

"Hmm." Kairi took another sip of the coffee, sticking her tongue out and shaking her head at it's bitterness.

"By the way, where is Yuffie?"

"She had to go …um …her dad was about to go kamikaze on her or whatever she said …"

"Crazy?" He suggested.

"Yeah, whatever." She set her mug down on the table, pushing it away. "I'll head home as soon as Riku wakes his hung over ass up."

"That …might take awhile." Sora laughed, "Ehhh …he had a bit much to drink last night."

"I figured as much." She looked over at Oathkeeper who had finished eating and was making her way over to Kairi, pawing again at her and making whimpering noises again. "Don't pull that on me."

"How about I drive you?" Sora asked, eyes shining.

"…Sora, you've barely taken driver's ed for more than a week." Kairi replied.

"Yeah, well. I can drive. Riku let's me drive home all the time!" He interjected happily.

"Correction, Riku let's you start his car."

"…And let's me pull out of his spot by school."

"And let's you put the car in gear."

"Yes, I'm a realist." She tapped her fingers on the table again, "I'll just wait for the drunkard to wake up."

"My head …"

"Right on time, too!"

o—o

_The first thing Riku did after he woke up was throw up on the floor. Oooo, Aunt Suri nearly fainted when she saw the mess. She grounded Sora the following day, which limited his Riku time more than he wanted. They still found loop holes around the restriction of their times together though …and continued to be healthy red blooded males, making out whenever they saw fit._

_Winter break ended sooner than I knew it and it was time to head back to school._

_The first thing I was greeted with upon coming back to school was a snowball in the face, courtesy of Sora and Riku. I don't find the taste of snow particularly pleasant either. …Not saying how, but I got them back that very same day and needless to say, they didn't try any more of their pranks all winter._

_Naminé's seventeenth birthday passed on the 4__th__. She was so happy to finally see 'the naughty movies' that they showed here. …My cousin is a closet pervert. I knew it. _

_I started to hang out with Yuffie a lot more, often letting Sora and Riku do their own thing while I fell back and hung out after school with her. Usually she would come around to the paper and bug me, or I would meet up with her after her track practices and we'd walk to the train station together. It was definitely a breather to hanging out with two boys all the time. …Yuffie was a little bit of a bad girl, though. …And some of that was taping into me …for sure. I mean …it wasn't that I mined at all. I actually sort of liked it._

_Yes yes, Kairi likes the big bad sexy lesbian. Ha ha, very funny. Hell, I think she was starting to rub off on me now that I think about it…like that Friday at the end of January when I went to get my tongue pierced … _

o—o

Kairi was having a bad day.

A really really bad day.

Firstly, she had been graced with the lovely presence that morning much to her dismay, and she was currently having the worst cramps ever. (Riku and Sora tended to refer to it as her "happy friend" …even though it didn't make the girl all too happy at all.)

She had been snapping at people all day long and Riku and Sora had chosen to steer clear of their red headed friend, avoiding her wrath in any way possible. Overall, she really was feeling to gross and tired to really do anything. She had spent most of the day huddled over her desk in each class, cursing her uterus to the deaths of hell.

…And now she had gym.

"I do **not** want to be in this class today."

Kairi sat on the bench with Yuffie during gym class that day, arms folded and feet drawn up under her t-shirt, as she groaned into her shirts front. Kairi wasn't a gym person. Academics, those she could do. Anything having to do with physical education? No.

She groaned as Yuffie reached out to rub her lower back, "Maybe you should go to the nurse."

Kairi shook her head, clenching her teeth, "She never does anything. It's always, 'I can't give you anything without parental approval' …" She scoffed, "No, thanks. I'll just sit here and tough this out. It's my own fault for forgetting to medicate myself this morning."

"Well Larxene is going to throw you into the game sooner or later …why not just fake a stomach ache or something in the meantime?"

Kairi shook her head, "I doubt Ms. Yoki is going to let me out …besides, I don't even want to move right now." She bent over again, sucking in air.

"Oi …"

Larxene blew her whistle, waving the girls currently playing inward. "CHANGE!" she screamed as some people went to go sit on the bench.

"Shit …" Kairi groaned, as Yuffie stood up, pulling on her wrist. "I don't wanna play …"

"Ifans! Straighten up and get in there!" Larxene snapped, blowing her whistle again, "START!"

_Freaking nazi …ass …_ Kairi groaned when she took her position a few feet away from Yuffie, wiping at her nose as a rather manly looking girl rushed past her, nearly running her over. She hopped out of the way, as Yuffie rushed past her intent on stealing the ball away from the girl that had just passed by her. She side stepped out of the action, ducking when the ball flew over her head, hands flying over her head.

"Ifans! CATCH THE DAMN BALL!"

Kairi stood up woozily, turning around to see Yuffie pass by her again, stopping briefly, "You okay?" She called out. Kairi waved a hand in reassurance, flinching slightly when she heard Larxene call her last name, "IFANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Um, playing the game, ma'am?" Kairi asked uncertainly.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU AREN'T!" Larxene screamed again, "NOW GET IN THERE AND STOP WASTING TIME!"

Kairi closed her eyes, swallowing hard and shook her head, "Yes, ma'am."

Larxene blew her whistle, and the game started up yet again. Yuffie went flying down the court, dribbling the ball. She stopped half way, looking back and forth at the two girls that had intercepted her path. She passed the ball to Selphie, swiveling around the two girls, receiving the ball again, and throwing it into the basket to make the shot.

A few girls cheered, and everyone went back to their spots. Larxene passed the ball to Kairi, much to the girl's dismay. Kairi went down the court, screaming her head off as she weaved in out of the taller girls of her gym class. _Oh god …oh god …oh god …_

"Kairi! I'm open!" Yuffie waved her arms to get her attention from the other side of the court.

With as much strength as she could muster, Kairi threw the ball in Yuffie's direction. Yuffie caught the ball, running down the courts length to the basket. Kairi hadn't been paying to much attention to who had the ball after that, and had turned her back on the court, blocking a girl that was trying to flag down one of her team mates.

"Kairi!"

_What the …?_

"Oh my god, Kairi watch out!" Olette cried, hands flying to her mouth.

Kairi turned her head, just in time to have a basket ball connect with her face, sending her hurtling backwards. When she opened her eyes, she stumbled a bit as the whole room began to spin uncontrollably. She blinked, trying to clear her vision, the edges growing fairly hazy when she felt her back connect with the cold gym floor. The last thing she saw was Yuffie leaning over her waving at her, and then Larxene with a hand covering her face and shaking it. 

_I …hate …basketball …_

o—o

When Kairi came too, she was in the nurse's office an ice pack heaped on her nose. She struggled to focus, trying to figure out where she was. The first thing she saw was Yuffie above her, pressing the ice pack to her nose, and seemingly had changed out of her gym uniform. She was in a bed, covers drawn up to nearly her neck, and the whole world seemed to be spinning before her.

"…Finally came too, hm?"

Kairi stared at her confusedly, trying to recall what happened before she passed out, "Wait …what?"

"You got hit in the face with a basketball. Knocked you right out." Yuffie lifted the ice pack off of her nose, "…You kind of …just slumped over right after and passed out. You know! Like in the movies where the person's eyes go crossed eyed and they fall backwards and their feet go up into the air when they land on the floor? …Larxene had me bring you to the nurse's office."

"Oh …" She closed her eyes, groaning. "The whole room is spinning right about now."

"Ooo, fun. Reminds me of the time during a meet when I passed out after the 5000 meter dash …that wasn't fun …" She shrugged, "Hey, we won though. Coach wouldn't let me come back to the team until I was eating properly and taking care of myself. …I really wanted to win that meet though …"

Kairi nodded absent mindedly, "What …period is it?"

"Sixth." Yuffie answered, shrugging, "You didn't miss anything. Don't worry."

The nurse came in a few minutes later, pushing the white curtain open. "Ah, so you're awake." Kairi flinched at the sound of her voice, used to the quiet whisper Yuffie had been using with her.

"Not so loud, Ms. Heartilly. She's just …waking up." Yuffie made a gesture with her hand to lower the volume.

"I'm sorry." She moved over to where the two girls were sitting, "How are you feeling, Miss Ifans?"

"Like I get hit by a ton of bricks …" Kairi moaned, running a hand through her hair.

"I doubt a brick would be an equivalent to a basketball." She glanced at the time, "Well, your lunch period is over in fifteen. Do you think you could go on to your next class? Or do you want me to call your mom and let her know you'll be coming home early?"

Kairi looked up at Yuffie and then at Rinoa. "I'll be fine." She eased up slowly, "Where are my clothes?"

"Over there by your bag." Rinoa got up, "I'll let you get dressed, and then I'll write you both passes."

Yuffie got up, picking the ice bag up with her, "I'll get you you're clothes."

Kairi swung her legs over the bed, peeling the covers back. She stood up shakily, gaining her ground just as Yuffie came back into the room, with her jeans, red shirt, and black hoody in hand and left Kairi to get changed. Slowly, cautiously, she pulled her clothing back on, folding up her gym clothing and stuffed it into her bag.

Yuffie was sitting by the door, waiting for her, "You got everything?"

Kairi nodded, "God, my nose hurts."

"Yeah …" Yuffie laughed hesitantly, "Well you took a pretty hard blow to the head. Ice pack?"

"Please." She sat the nearly melted mess on her nose, sighing in relief, "God I look like an idiot walking around like this." She accepted her pass from Yuffie, and the two headed out into the hallway.

"Better than looking like a red faced retard." Yuffie smirked as Kairi shot her a glare.

"Shut up."

"You're so defensive."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"This is childish."

"You're so much fun to mess with."

"…I hate you."

o—o

"Didn't that hurt?" Kairi started randomly as she and Yuffie walked toward the train station that afternoon after school had ended.

"What?" Yuffie asked confused.

"That." She tapped her right ear where the cartilage was.

"My industrial? Well, yeah. It's a bitch to sleep on when you first get it but after is heals up, it's not so bad. Why?"

"I don't know …I was just looking at how many piercings you had." Kairi paused, "I mean … I can see you don't wear earrings in all of them, all the time right?"

"Yeah …" Yuffie scratched the back of her head, shrugging, "I don't really put all my earrings in anymore. Trying to find nine earrings that match every morning is a bit much."

"When'd you get them done?"

"Well …I got my first holes when I was a baby. And ...my mom took me to get my second ones done when I was ten. As for my cartilage on my left, I got one done at thirteen and the other one when I was fourteen. I got the industrial on my right and the third hole on my left done for my birthday last year…"

Kairi snorted, "My mom only consented to my first holes. The second, Sora dared me to get this summer." She paused. "You know I was thinking of getting something else done …"

"So Miss Smarty Pants has a naughty streak, hm?"

"Not really." She stalled, "I just …"

"Let's go get something pierced."

"Wait, what?"

"You said you were thinking of getting something else, right? Then let's go now? Why wait?"

"I didn't mean…" She started, sputtering when Yuffie grabbed her hand to pick up the pace down the street, "Yuffie! I …"

"Oh stop chickening out, what could possibly happen?"

"Oh I don't know, my mom **KILLING**me?"She stumbled, as she tried to wriggle her hand out of Yuffie's grip. "Yuuufffiiieeeeee …"

"Stop whining! It'll be totally cool! I'll take you to the place where I got all of mine done at. You have money on you, right?"

"Yes, but –"Kairi started again as Yuffie proceeded to drag her up to the train terminal that led to Traverse Town. "My nose hurts!"

"Your nose is fine. The swelling has gone down and I even saw you rubbing it before we left. Besides, a sore nose isn't going to prohibit your ear from getting pierced."

"That's because I was making sure anything wasn't broken!"

"We're going, end of story."

"Yo!" Yuffie called out to no one in particular as she led Kairi into the small piercing parlor. Kairi gazed around her, taking in the various earrings, gauges and merchandise that surrounded her.

"Oh well, there's no one here, let's go." She promptly turned around, squeaking in surprise when Yuffie grabbed her by the end of the coat. "Let me go!"

"No, dammit." Yuffie tugged at her, circling an arm around Kairi's waist, "VINCENT! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"…" A man cloaked in a dark red velvet top, tight black leather pants, with gold bands around his wrists came out from the back room. His long black hair fell in his face, held back loosely by a low ponytail. "Must you scream?"

"Well you move so slowly. How else am I supposed to get your attention?"

"Wait patiently like every other normal person, perhaps?" He moved slowly, looking at Kairi who Yuffie had a death grip on, "New friend?"

"Yeah! This is Kairi." Yuffie pushed the girl up the counter, grinning.

"What are you thinking of getting?" Vicent asked, turning his attention to Kairi. Before Kairi could repond though, Yuffie cut in.

"She wants to get something completely outrageous done …you know, that a shy little honor student like herself would never get." She rubbed her chin in thought.

Kairi opened her mouth, "Yuff—"

"Ah, ah. I don't want to hear it." She grinned at Yuffie then back at Vincent, "What do you think about a tongue piercing?"

Kairi shook her head vehemently. "No no no and again **NO**. My **MOM** …she would …"

"Oh shush, that'd look so cool. No one would ever expect it."

"It seems as if you dragged this girl here against her will, Yuffie." Vincent sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "You do know I can be held liable for –"

"Yeah yeah, performing it against her will or whatever. Give me a sec, will you?" Yuffie dragged Kairi off to the side, "Come on, Kairi. You said you wanted to get something done, right?"

"Yeah, well. Not a tongue piercing!" The auburn haired girl protested.

"Kairi, what are you?"

"A girl?"

"Obviously, but besides that?"

"Um …Welsh, Russian and Swedish?"

"No no no, how old are you?"

"Sixteen?"

"Which makes you?"

"A teenager?"

"Yes! And what do teenagers do?"

"…Stupid shit."

"Which means we?"

"Um …rebel?"

"YES! JEEZ! That took forever." Yuffie sighed, hands on her hips. "But seriously, I've known people who got it done. Sure you talk like a retard for the first few days but healing is relatively fast, and you can play around with it or whatever …and it's kind of kinky, but I know your not really into that type of stuff and –"

Kairi sighed, shaking her head and cut Yuffie off, "Can I see a picture of it first?"

"Sure." She walked around Kairi to the desk, "Vincent, can I get the book?"

He pushed a small binder across the counter, too which Yuffie took and walked back over to Kairi with. She placed the book in her lap as Kairi leaned over to look at the various pictures of people with tongue piercings, "…Mmmm …"

Yuffie looked at her expectantly, "Well?"

Kairi took a moment, before shrugging her coat off, "Let's do it." She stood up, "Hell, I'm only young once. Why not make the most if it …that's something you would say, right?"

Yuffie closed the book, nodding smugly to herself. She pushed the book back across the counter and followed Vincent and Kairi into a small side room. Kairi got up on a chair, while Vincent went into another room to get the necessary instruments for the piercing.

"Well this feels familiar." Yuffie chirped.

"Yeah, only I didn't force you into coming here and getting it done." Kairi dully noted. She looked at Yuffie who sat in the corner of the room smirking at her.

"Heh, stop complaining."

"Oh, I'm not."

Vincent came back in, gloves on his hands, "Open up, please." He rolled back over to her, getting the instruments for the piercing ready.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Not really."

"Mmnhn hearsts mah asp." Kairi sputtered, as soon as they were out of the shop. She clutched the after-care paper in her hand, rummaging around in her bag for a place to put it.

"Stop trying to talk. You'll mess up the piercing."

"Iesh sanudsh lak ah reertarhds!"

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry; the swelling'll go down in a few days. Until then, keep your mouth closed." Yuffie shook her head grinning, "It looks hot."

"Mmm." Kairi sighed, rubbing the side of her cheek.

They walked on in silence until they reached the train station Yuffie turned around just as she was about to head off to the terminal that lead to Radiant Garden, grinning at Kairi for a few moments. "Well …"

Kairi shrugged, pointing to her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You can't talk properly. Just remember to rinse it out with mouth wash tonight, and put some more ice on that nose. It looks like it's still swelled up. I'll see you tomorrow, Monday." Giving Kairi a quick hug, she turned around to board the train just as it was about to take off. She turned around to wave out of the window as the train shot off out of the station.

Kairi blinked, touching her mouth, turning around to board her own train. Within an hour or so she made it to Traverse Town, checking her watch the minute she stepped into the open. She looked up to the sky for a moment, eyes creasing as she gazed up at the dark sky.

She crossed the street, heading into her building and catching the elevator up to her floor. The minute she opened the door, she poked her head around to make sure the coast was clear. Her mother was sleeping on the couch, the television blaring on in front of her.

She was at the top of the stairs, before her mom called out tiredly, "Kairi? Is that you?" Kairi froze in her steps, ducking around the corner as her mother sat up to look at the stairs. "Kai?" She tried again. After some time, she finally heard her mother shrug back into the couch and the sound of her breathing evening out again.

Kairi peaked around the corner before crawling over to her room, and shutting the door quietly. She unzipped her coat and bag throwing them on her bed. Walking over to the mirror, she opened her mouth slowly, careful not to hit the ball with her teeth and stuck her swollen tongue out, observing the piercing from all sides. Closing her mouth, she swallowed and made her way to her bathroom to wash her mouth our with mouth wash. She looked up at herself in the mirror, thinking to herself: _What the __**hell **__possessed me to go through with this?_


	13. Pretty Girl

**Chapter 13: Pretty Girl**

"Yuu ar' talking ver' drôle, Kaiiri." Naminé noted the morning after Kairi had gotten her tongue pierced. She raised her eyebrows suspiciously, coming to sit across from her at the dining table. Taking a long sip of her tea, she leaned across the table slightly, "…Is thar ...someting in yuur mouth?"

Kairi shook her head quickly, taking a sip of her ice cold mocha frappucino. "No, no, not at allss."

"Arr' yuu shure?" She backed off a bit, her features relaxing a tiny bit.

Kairi stalled, taping her glass, looked up at her cousin and then sighed, "Promissth you won't freak out?"

"Oui." Naminé leaned forward, eyes bright with wonder.

"Well …" Kairi opened her mouth slowly, sticking out her tongue to show her cousin what exactly was in her mouth.

Naminé's eyes grew wide, "Vilaine fille vous!" She laughed excitedly, "When did yuu get thaat done? Dasse eet hurt?"

"Yessstherday." Kairi replied, finishing off the rest of her drink. "And no, nottsh really. It jusstsh makesssth me ssoudths retarded. Once the ssthwelling goessth down I ssshould be fine."

"Does Auntie Kaia know?" Naminé asked eagerly.

Kairi shook her head swiftly, "No no no no no! Ssshhe'd **kill**me. I'm going to take it out sshoon, I think." She paled at the thought of her mother ever finding out about the piercing, and instantly felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"But ahhh …eet looks sooo …how do you say, dangerous?" Naminé giggled, clapping her hands together.

"No more dangeroussth than me running off with my make believe boyfriend in a leather jacket." Kairi noted sarcastically.

"…I …do not understand what yuu 'ave said."

"Nevermind, Naminé."

o—o

_I spent the entire weekend dodging my mother at any chance that I got.__Naminé, however, kept badgering me to take her to the place where I had got mine done, even though I refused every time. Jesus, as if I couldn't understand what she was saying already, what the hell was a tongue piercing going to do to her speech?_

_Monday morning when I returned to school Sora and Riku both flipped out when they saw that I had gotten my tongue pierced. A million questions went flying from Sora's mouth, "When did you get it?" "Did it hurt?" "Who did you get it with?" "How could you wait this long to tell me you did something like this!" …and so on. I conveniently left all the details out about Yuffie talking me into the whole thing. Lord knows, I would never hear the end of it from the two of them. Anyway, it was still pretty swollen by then but the lisp that I had developed had pretty much gone away and I could talk a little bit more normally. _

_In English class, Yuffie checked on it to see how it was healing and said for me to keep up whatever I was doing. She told me to keep on drinking cold stuff and the swelling would go down after some time. That was the only annoying thing to this piercing though. Finding the correct stuff to eat was getting to be a bit taxing and I was getting annoyed really. …But I wasn't going to take it out. …To tell you the truth, I was actually starting to like it. _

_The freezing weather continued. _

_January passed and the beginning of February started up. Love was in the air and Valentine's Day was coming up soon. Student government was planning a Sweet Hearts Ball in celebration of the affair and I was stuck on the committee for the dance._

…_But even if I wasn't …I think I would've been stuck going anyway._

o—o

Kairi sat in the news room late that afternoon putting the finishing touches on the latest issue of the school paper. She exhaled loudly, pushing her chair back, and stood up to shuffle a couple of papers. Turning to the window, she saw the sun was setting, casting dark shades over the dimly lit room as she began to wrap her work up.

She grabbed her coat from off the chair, putting it on and wrapping her scarf around her neck. She handed off her work to Zexion at the door, saying goodbye to her teacher as she started her way down the hallway and out of the school. Riku had left school earlier that day, and Sora had been out sick for the day, so she had to make the trek to the train station by herself.

Just as she was about to head out of the school, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Kaiiiiri!" It was Yuffie.

Kairi meagerly waved out to the other girl, walking up to her and stopping in her tracks. She shrugged her shoulders as she shoved her hands into her coat, fishing her gloves out of her pockets. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Track." Yuffie shrugged, "You know, gotta keep in top shapes and shit for meets." She laughed. "Were you just heading out?"

"Um …yes, actually." Kairi fiddled with her gloves, adjusting her bag on her shoulder, "Are you taking the train home?"

"No …actually." She paused, "Leon's giving me a ride home … he and Cloud went off to get his car now. You want a ride home?"

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't want to be intruding … I'll take the train." Kairi was about to head out, when Yuffie ran in front of her, halting her from moving.

"No way, it's getting late and I refuse to let you walk to the train station by yourself at this hour. You're getting driven, no buts. I'm sure Leon won't mind." She waggled a gloved finger in front of the other girls face, and put her hands on her hips. "Besides, Traverse Town is close by. It doesn't take that long to get to Radiant Garden from there."

"But, I …"

Yuffie was pushing her outside already, "No buts."

A 2005/2006 Altima SE-R pulled up in front of them, and Yuffie made a motion for Cloud to roll down his window. Leaning forward, Yuffie squinted at Leon in the dim light of the car, "Hey, can you give my fine lady friend a ride home? I don't want her traveling out her this late by herself."

Leon shrugged, "Whatever."

"That's a yes." She whispered to Kairi. She opened the door, motioning for Kairi to get in.

Hesitantly, Kairi bit her lip, and leaned forward as she clasped her hands together. "Leon, is this okay? I mean, I'm …not intruding on anything am I?"

"Not at all." Came his stoic reply. "Buckle up."

Kairi reached for her seat belt, hooking it in just as Yuffie got into the car and slammed the door shut. Yuffie banged on the back of Cloud's chair, "Turn on the radio. Not everyone likes to ride in eerie silence, you two."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

"Weirdo." She mumbled. Yuffie looked at Kairi and smiled reassuringly, waving a hand as if to calm her.

"Where exactly do you live, Kairi?" Leon asked, as he was pulling out of the parking lot.

"421 East 45th Street. Um …it's on Traverse Avenue."

"I think I know where it is …" They hit the main road, leading to the high way, and Kairi relaxed into her seat. She looked to Yuffie who was telling Cloud to look for an appropriate station. Exasperated when she found nothing, she told him to put in L'ArcenCiel's CD, _KISS._

She turned to look at Kairi, grinning, "You can relax, you know? We have a little while to go before we reach your house."

"I know…" Kairi tugged at her coat, loosening her scarf up, "Happy?"

"And the gloves."

"Sheesh. I'm fine."

"Well don't complain about it being to hot when you start burning up." Yuffie looked out the window; "Hm hm hm …" She tapped her hands on her lap, raising her eyebrows as the scenery passed them by.

_Pretty girl pretty girl! Yeah! soko kara saki o kasane take it! Take it! doa o tataki yabure suki ni shite! saa you gatta feeling feeling …_

"Hey, Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow night?"

"Ughh …I'm on the committee. I'll be sitting around at the door receiving people's tickets and what not." Kairi shrugged, "I was kind of …forced into it."

"Sounds sucky." Yuffie snorted.

Kairi sighed, "It's not like I can get out of it."

She looked out the window and Traverse Town was finally coming into view, it's thousands of light a-glitter in the night sky. She sighed contently, flexing her fingers and then folding them together.

"It's pretty at night, isn't it?"

"Hm?" Kairi looked at Yuffie, and then back out of the window, "Oh …yeah." She remarked absentmindedly.

"Where's the closest exit off the drive, Kairi?" Leon asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh …the closest one is on 51st street." Kairi replied, leaning forward. She reclined back into her seat as Leon nodded in acknowledgement. She turned to look at Yuffie who had taken to staring out the window in return. She fiddled with her gloves again, taking them off to look at her nails.

"Sheesh, your nails are like …immaculate." Yuffie commented, off handedly.

"What?" Kairi asked.

Yuffie pointed at Kairi's manicured nails, and then pushed forward her own, "I'm a biter. Realllyyyy, bad habit."

"You can try the old sharpie trick to get you to stop." Kairi replied, thinking, "Or, get like a stress ball or something."

"I've tried. I haven't been able to stop." She shrugged, "I'm not much of a nails person anyway."

Kairi snickered, but didn't reply. She looked up as Leon slowed the car down and was pulling off onto the exit. Traverse Town was crowded as usual, tourists, people, and cars littered the sidewalks and streets. Honking and beeping were ever persistent, and the traffic was moving along slowly.

"Jesus, rush hour, much?" Yuffie commented.

"Yeah, it's crazy how congested it gets." She shrugged, "But its home."

"Have you always lived here?"

"Well …my mom grew up here with her family. She moved away for a little awhile, but ended up moving back with me a little while later." Kairi noted, peering out at the streets as they passed by. "Make a left here, Leon."

"Hey, I remember this place now." Yuffie exclaimed, pointing a finger in remembrance.

"Yeah, we got off right there when you came over for Thanksgiving," She turned back to Leon, "This is the place." He put the car in park, as Kairi gathered up her stuff. "Thanks for driving me."

He waved a hand, "Don't worry about it."

She turned to Yuffie just as she was about to close the car door, "I'll call you or something, alright?" She smiled a bit, waved and closed the door.

Kairi crossed the street, heading into her building and disappeared out of sight. Leon started up the car again, as Yuffie flopped over in the back seat on the side where Kairi had been sitting.

"Yuffie …do you …" Cloud remarked as Yuffie heaved a heavy sigh.

"No." She replied, staring at the ceiling of the car.

"Are you sure?"

"…" She didn't answer the question, "You worry too much."

"I'm supposed to, aren't I?"

"…Leon, shut your boyfriend up."

"I can't do **that**while I'm driving."

"Yeah, he might crash the car."

"You two are **disgusting."**

o—o

…_The dance …oh my god, the dance…_

o—o

"Peek-a-boo." Kaia poked her head into her daughter's room as Kairi was on her bed painting her nails a pale pink color. She looked over at her mother, blowing on her nails and raising her eyebrows in interest.

"Hm?"

"I got you something for the dance." Kaia pushing an Express bag toward her.

"Mom, this better not be some 40,000 ball room gown." Protested, rummaging around in the bag, "Oh …this is …"

"Don't worry; I'll buy you a 40,000 ball room gown for one of my infamous cock tail parties." Kaia remarked, "You like it?"

"It's …cute." Kairi pulled out a crinkled scarlet chiffon dress. She looked at the chest part, then looked at her mother, "But, um …"

"Already two steps ahead of you." Kaia held up a bra shaped cup, "Padding!" She exclaimed, wiggling her eyebrows.

"…" Kairi slapped her forehead and shook her head, _Only mom. _

"I saw it and couldn't resist. It's gorgeous don't you think?" She shook the dress out of Kairi's hands, "I was going to buy it for myself but I said to myself, 'My daughter would look like …' …what is it you guys say these days? Hot fiyah?! YEAH! Hot fiyahhhh!"

"…Have you been drinking?" Kairi asked. Her mother was acting a little bit peculiar.

"I had …a little wine." Kaia replied. Kairi looked at her skeptically, "What, I did!"

"You're acting weird."

"No weirder than yourself, Kai-bear." She replied, laughing loudly. "Come on, try it on." She pushed the dress back into Kairi's arms and left the room.

Kairi sighed, standing up, and slipped the dress over her head. The fit was snug, and clung to too her upper body. She observed herself in her mirror and shrugged to herself. She chose a black pair of pumps from her shoe collection and slipped them on. She threw a black shawl over her shoulders and twirled around in her mirror to check out how she looked. "Not bad …" Gathering up her stuff, she opened the door to her room, stepping out to the top of the stairs.

The minute Kaia caught sight of her daughter she grinned broadly, throwing her arms up in the air. "FABULOUS DARLING!"

Yeah, Kaia definitely had more than a _little_wine.

Kairi descended the stairs, stopping short of her mother and looked around, "Where's Naminé?"

"Waiting for you at the door." Kaia replied, smiling. "Riku's waiting for you two downstairs, the doorman just called up."

Naminé waved from the door. She was dressed in a short black empire dress with a matching pair of black Mary Janes. Her hair was done up in a messy bun and she was motioning for her cousin to hurry up so they could get a move on.

"Call me when you get there! Have a great time!" Kaia waved to the two girls, "AND GET FUNKKKAAAYYY."

"Mom, shut up."

"Auntie Kaia has …how do you zay here …ehhh …gone off zee deep sea." Naminé commented as they left out of the house.

"…Deep end." Kairi corrected her, just as they closed the door, "Deep end, Naminé."

"Kaiiiirrriiii! Naaaaaaminnnnné." Sora chirped as the two girls got into the car.

"Sorraaaaaaa." Kairi responded, ruffling Sora's spiky hair. "Is Roxas coming?"

"Yeah, he's going with Axel and Demyx." Sora grinned, "I know they're bound to show up at the dance three hours late though, knowing them."

"Buckle up," Riku snapped, starting the car again. He slammed his foot down on the gas peddle a little bit too hard, jerking Kairi forward in her seat.

Kairi pressed her face against the seat and looked at Sora, mouthing, "What's wrong with him?"

"Undersexed." Sora mouthed back and shrugged. "Rikkuuuu."

"Not now, Sora." He snapped, jerking the car around some idiot who was parked in the middle of the street, "LEARN TO DRIVE YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled out his window.

Sora looked back at Kairi, shaking his head and whispering lowly, "**DEFINTELY** undersexed. He's just mad cause …we've have a little …um …slow spell." He winked at her as if assuring her that he would take care of it later and Kairi grimaced, shaking her head.

Naminé turned to Kairi, an inquisitive look on her face, "So …whaat eez eet that' yuu 'arr doing aat zee dance, Kaiiri?"

"Working the ticket table." She responded, looking up at the buildings as they passed on by, "It's not as fun as it sounds."

"Oh …well, I vill visit yuu during zee night. As eet dancez all zee way …"

"Um ...right." Kairi shook her head, and took to staring out of the window again.

The ride to school was quiet for the majority of the time, except for Riku mumbling under his breath at assholes on the road and Sora and Naminé singing along – badly, Kairi had to add, -- to the radio.

They arrived in Twilight Town within a half hour, with time to spare. Sora grabbed Riku's arm instinctively for warmth, cuddling close to his seething boyfriend.

"Now now, Riku. Stop being a muddy puddle." He stood on his tippy toes, reaching to kiss him on the cheek.

"…" Riku stared at Sora, and grudgingly wrapped his hands around Sora, looking off into the distance as the group headed toward the front of the school.

Selphie waved out to the group the moment she caught sight of them. Next to her was Olette who got out of her seat, racing over to Kairi, "Thank god you're finally here. Jeez, Selphie was about the have a dither spaz. People have already started arriving and we're swamped with work."

"Yeah yeah." Kairi waved a hand dismissively and rolled her eyes. She looked over her shoulder at her cousin and two friends, "Go inside guys, I'll try and meet up with you guys later on when I'm done."

Sora swung Riku to and fro, pushing him into the gym after waving goodbye to Kairi. Naminé followed after them, talking about "We shall go down the discos tonight, yez?"

Selphie shuffled a bunch of tickets in her hand and placed them in a small tin box. "People are arriving before the dance even officially starts. It's madness." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, I'm here now. So let's get this show on the road."

o—o

_Running the ticket table wasn't that bad. _

_Selphie would relieve me every now and then so I could go off and walk around so I could feel my legs again. I went into the gym ever so often to go check on things. Riku seemed to be in a better mood and I presumed Sora took care of ...whatever was 'wrong'. Oh my god, I don't even want to know. _

_As time rolled on I became increasingly wary because Yuffie was nowhere in sight. Sure, I had the two hornballs and other people there, but I was really looking forward to seeing her that night … shut up._

o—o

"We've nearly got a full house, hm?" Selphie turned to Kairi a grin playing on her face. "I'm going to go get us some drinks, you'll be okay for a few right?"

Kairi shrugged, "I guess so."

Selphie pushed her seat back, waving to her friend as she stood up. "I'll be back in a few."

Kairi sighed, playing with her nails, looking at them reflected in the dim lighting of the hallway. The loud music and chattering from the gym wafted into her ear drums, pounding along in her head. Kairi groaned, slumping over the table and taping it gently.

"Well you're certainly doing your job."

She picked her head up off the desk and saw Yuffie standing in front of her with a grin on her face.

She was wearing a champagne colored tube dress with a wide belt tied across the upper half of the chest. On her feet was a pair of ballet flats of the same color. Her hair was parted to the right, instead of the usual left, and she had gone over the fading blonde in her hair with two fresh streaks of red and gold. The back of her hair was curled under and tucked behind her ears. She had all of her earrings in, each matching perfectly with what she had on, and two large bangles on her left arm complete with a small pearl necklace.

She waved at Kairi when she neared the table with Cloud and Leon at her heels.

_Don't say anything stupid …don't say anything stupid …oh my god, she looks so hot tonight …_

Kairi blinked at Yuffie, but didn't say anything. Yuffie waved at the auburn haired girl cocking her head to the side, "Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head. "Er…" She scratched her head, "I biglietti, si prega."

"What?" Yuffie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…I'm sorry." She shook her head, "Ticket's please."

Yuffie handed her three tickets, and Kairi ripped them in half down the middle. "Enjoy the dance, guys."

Leon and Cloud went on ahead, nodding to Kairi before heading into the loud gym. Yuffie however stayed behind, "Are you out here all by yourself working this table?"

"Um, well, not really. Selphie's helping me but she went to go get us something to drink, so I'm alone for a few."

Yuffie walked around the table, sitting in one of the chairs close to her, "Then I'll just have to keep you company, hm?" She threw her coat over the back of the chair.

"If you want." Kairi replied, just as a few more people came up to her. She ripped their tickets, handing them back the other half and went about thanking them for coming. She turned to Yuffie who was staring at her with an amused face on. "What?" She asked.

"'Thank you for coming, enjoy the dance, please'." Yuffie tried her best to imitate Kairi, "You sound so rehearsed."

"Shush!" Kairi huffed, crossing her arms. "Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I'm not getting into this with you tonight! Jeez, you're just as bad as Sora." She groaned.

"You know you love me."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well …you'll be missing out on one _bonafide_ hot piece of lady meat."

Kairi took one long look at Yuffie, "…You're delusional."

"Maybe. But at least I'm a rather sexy sufferer of grandeur, huh?" Yuffie commented, pretending to flex.

"Yuffie, shut up."

"Are you ever going to be done?" Yuffie whined, coming out to bother Kairi for what seemed to be like the fifth time that night.

"We are now." Kairi stood up; drawing her shall around her and yawned loudly. "Jeez."

"I'll give the tickets off to Mr. Manahon. I'll see you later, Kairi!" Selphie picked up the tin, turning on her heel and bounded off down the hallway.

"Well, you're free." Yuffie grinned, crossing her arms.

"Let me get my stuff, and I'll be in there in a few." She drew her coat into her arms and slung her bag over her arm. "Lead the way."

Yuffie dragged her into the loud gym where Avenged Sevenfold's "Beast and the Harlot" was currently playing. They arrived shortly at the table where the group was sitting at.

She caught sight of Sora and Riku sitting off, cuddled in each other's lap, and kissing each other ever so often. Naminé was squished into a seat between Roxas, Demyx and Axel and was currently jabbering away in some nonsensical talk about the dance. Leon was off drinking something while Cloud had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Sheesh, what time is it?"

Yuffie flipped out her cell phone, "…Getting close to ten." She looked at Cloud, "Eh, he gets tired easily." She sat down heavily in her chair next to Kairi, leaning over onto the table to stretch.

Kairi was staring at her phone, rubbing the screen off to confirm what Yuffie said and shrugged, "Hmmm …"

Yuffie was still looking at her, a sideways look on her face. It grew into a grin within a few minutes and Kairi felt herself growing a little uncomfortable again.

"What?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nothing …" She taped a finger on the table, and then looked to Kairi again, "How's the tongue?"

Sora perked up at the mention of Kairi's piercing, "Hey hey hey, you've seen it Yuffie?"

"Seen it? I was the one who talked her into getting it." Yuffie laughed loudly, grinning at Sora.

Riku was now _very_ interested in the conversation that was going on, "Oh _really?_" He started, grinning maliciously as he looked too Kairi who was currently hiding her eyes behind her hand.

"Yeah." Yuffie shrugged, "She was totally cool about the whole thing, too. Weren't you, Kairi?"

"Hmph, hm." Kairi looked elsewhere, not meeting anyone's gaze."Is that Selphie calling me? I do think I hear her calling me, excuse me."

Like the mad woman that she was, Kairi immediately jetted out of her seat and marched into the throng of people that were gathered in the center of the gym. She barely heard a "what the hell?" from Yuffie.

She stopped short of the punch bowl, shaking her head and hunching her shoulders, and sighing gently. She received a glass of fruit punch from the server and finished it as slowly as she could.

Rubbing her head, she set the glass back down on the table, and headed off to the bathroom. She looked around to make sure no one was in the bathroom before settling to look at herself reflected in the mirror above the sink. _Why must you be so weird at times…?_

"You are so strange at times."

Kairi jumped from her spot on the sink to see Yuffie leaning against the wall by the door, her eyebrows furrowed in amusement.

"Holy shit, Yuffie! Don't scare me like that." She clutched her chest, trying to calm her thumping heart, "Jeez, when the hell did you get in here?"

"A few seconds after you did."

"Were you stalking me?"

"Just trying to figure out why you're spazzing this time."

"…Um …"

"Selphie didn't really call you, did she?"

_I'm going crazy … _"No."

"…And you thought I was the weird one." Yuffie mumbled to herself. She had to laugh though; Kairi was strange in that type of hilarious way. She didn't really mind it at all, come to think of it.

"You were." Kairi shot back, hands on her hips.

"I'm not the one that runs off every five seconds for no apparent reason." Yuffie countered, still trying to contain her laughter.

"Shut up."

"Hm hm …" She linked her arm around Kairi's arm, "Let's head back, hm?"

Not waiting for an answer, Yuffie led Kairi out of the bathroom and into the throng of people gathered on the dance floor once more.

Everyone was clapping as the current song played ended, and the DJ spoke into his microphone. "Thank you, thank you. The last song of the night is coming up, so find a partner as I slow things down a little bit." Couples all around them were pairing up, moving along to the beat of the song. Yuffie had already pulled Kairi off to the side, and looked to her a smirk on her face, "Madame, may I have this dance?" she asked in a faux English accent.

"…I don't really …"

"Seriously." Yuffie asked skepticism and sarcasm laced heavily in her voice.

"I'm serious!"

"I find that hardly unbelievable."

"Why?"

Yuffie shrugged, "Just do."

"…Your lack of substantial evidence is not helping your case."

"…I'm not trying to present a case. I'm just trying to stop you from being a wall flower your entire life." Yuffie raised an eyebrow, "A strange one at that. Come on, be social."

"I rather like my wall, thank you."

Yuffie crossed her arms, smiling gently, "Come on, dance with me."

"I …"

_Speak …dammit. Speak._


	14. Beautiful Girls

**Chapter 14: Beautiful Girls  
**

_I ended up dancing with Yuffie._

_Her familiar smell of cherry blossom stayed on my senses the entire night even after we had stopped dancing together. When we finally stopped dancing, we retired to the table everyone had been gathered at. Everyone had pretty much gone missing, only Sora and Riku being the only ones left at the table._

_Naminé had gone home with Axel, Roxas and Demyx and Leon and Cloud had left shortly after I had my "spaz" attack because they had somewhere else to go that night._

_When I asked Yuffie how she was getting home, she told me that Riku had already agreed to drop her off before he took me and Sora home. Oh, the sight of Riku's face when he told me that. I wanted nothing more to wipe that pretty little grin off of it._

_It was snowing when we left the dance. They were small flurries that fell to the ground, only to melt a few seconds later. Riku quickly ushered us to his car, telling us to get in before it really started to hail. _

_The ride back was quiet. _

_Sure Sora and Riku chattered about whatever up front, but Yuffie and I were quiet. …Perhaps there was tension between the both of us from what had happened from before, but …I don't think I minded it too much. It was something awkwardly cute. What the hell am I talking about?_

_The snow was still falling at an even pace when we pulled up to Yuffie's house. She gave me a hug before she left, and when she closed the car door, Riku let out a low whistle and Sora giggled. God, those two are morons. Yuffie came running back to the car a few minutes later, knocking on the window. _

_Turns out she'd forgotten her own keys. _

…_Which was spectacular to say the least, because it led me to popping the following question._

o—o

"Wanna come over to my house?'

o—o

_The facial expression Yuffie gave me was down right adorable._

o—o

"Are you sure?"

o—o

_Hell yeah I was sure. _

_Oh my god, what the hell is __**wrong**__ with me?_

_My heart was thudding so hard in my chest when we went speeding off in the direction of Traverse Town, and I could feel a spaz attack coming on. _

_I had spent the night over at Yuffie's house back in November, hadn't I? So why was it any different with her spending the night over at my house? Granted I had my crazy French cousin and sometimes sane, sometimes insane mother present, but …Yuffie didn't seem phased when I saw how crazy she and her father were …nearly all the time._

…_I nearly cried when the song, "Beautiful Girls" came on by Sean Kingston, came on the radio halfway to my house. …It seemed like every radio station we turned too,_**that **_song was on. _

_I shot her nervous looks the entire car ride, and she smiled back in return, before turning back to look out the window. I was so happy to get out of that car when Riku finally pulled up to my house. Before either of us got out of the car, Riku turned around to look at me._

o—o

"Kairi likes beautiful girls, doesn't she?"

o—o

_I slammed the door as hard as I could, praying to whatever higher power there was, to force Riku's car to break down or catch on fire, or _**SOMETHING**_. Yuffie thought it was cute that I always got so flustered by him whenever he teased me. She asked me if we had always had that sort of relationship, and unfortunately, we have. It only got progressively worse as we got older. _

_When we finally got to the loft, my mom was positively _**smashed.**

o—o

"Oooo …Kai …Kai-bear, you're home. How's about me and you party like …like …its 2053!"

o—o

_I hurried by her, pulling Yuffie along, valuing both her and my sanity._

_Is it just me, or was the whole galaxy in, "torment Kairi" mode, tonight?_

o—o

Kairi slammed her door shut, sighing as she slid along its length and looked up to Yuffie who was already bounding over to the other side of the room and flopped down on Kairi's bed. Yuffie squealed, kicking off her shoes and throwing her jacket off as she rolled over the bed.

Kairi pushed off her own shoes, flexing her sore feet from their confines, massaging them slowly with her hands. Yuffie sat up, blowing her hair out of her face and grinned at her, "Thanks for letting me stay over tonight."

"No problem." She stood up, making her away across the room, picking up Yuffie's coat on the way as she headed toward her closet. "I'll get you something to sleep in, in a few."

"Thanks."

She backtracked after hanging their jackets up, and sauntered over to her dresser to look for something to get the two of them. "A t-shirt and shorts is okay with you?"

"Sure."

Kairi turned around to hand the clothing to Yuffie, and shrugged, "You can get changed in the bathroom if you need."

"Ah, whatever." Yuffie began to strip down, unbuckling the front of her dress right there.

o—o

…_I …was going to faint._

_Oh my god …ohmygod ohmygodohmygodgodohmyohmygodgodmyohohgodmy …_

o—o

"Kairi, are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"Faccio ammenda …"

"Um, what?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

"You seem tense."

"…No, not at all."

"Come on, you've already had one too many spazzes this night."

"I'm **NOT **going to spaz out."

"So you admit to being the queen of all spazzes, hm?"

o—o

_I only spaz out all the time because I think I'm going to have a freaking heart attack every time I'm around Yuffie. AND HER STRIPPING DOWN RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WAS NOT HELPING MY CASE ANY. _

…_Sweet baby Jesus, please help me._

o—o

"…Are you sure you're not going to die on me or something?"

"I need …air …"

"Ifans …you keep getting stranger and stranger."

o—o

_After she finally put her shirt back on, I stopped having my 549854__th__ spaz attack that very night, and took to sliding off my own dress to put my pajamas on. We didn't go to bed right then and there. Yuffie decided she was rather interested in my guitar and took it out to play it, even though she was terribly bad at it. I spent most of the night teaching her frets and the like. When we got bored with that, we watched some late night infomercials about some miracle that turned your toe jam into munny. I'm not going to even touch on that one._

_When we finally did go to bed, Yuffie ended up sprawling out sometime during the night to take up the entire bed and pushed me off to a little corner of the bed. I didn't mind. It reminded me of when I used to sleep in the same bed as Sora and Riku when we were younger. Sora would always kick the two of us out of the bed and take up everything in sight._

_You'd think I would have started spazzing out with Yuffie in my bed that night, as close as we were, but surprisingly I wasn't. It was nice …just the two of us in the silence of my room, Yuffie's light snoring the only thing I could hear besides my mom's loud drunken chirps from the living room. She and Naminé were having some large drunk fest or something in there. I do __**not **__know these people in my house._

_The morning after was more awkward than last night had been._

_I woke up with Yuffie's arm wrapped around my waist and her neck pressed against my shoulder. So ...she loved to cuddle things while she slept, hm? She turned beat red when she realized the position we were in and apologized profusely, even when I told her it was no big deal. I actually sort of enjoyed waking up next to her in the way that I did that morning. _

_After getting ready and letting her borrow some of my clothes, we went off to get some breakfast seeing as both the drunkards were nursing terrible head aches and neither was willing to get up and cook breakfast. _

_We went to a Starbucks in a mall a few streets down from where I lived, chattering and generally enjoying each other's company on our way down there. It wasn't until we had gotten situated and ordered our stuff did the morning get …well …tense._

o—o

Yuffie sat down, letting out a sigh of relief as she sipped on her frappucino, "I don't care what anyone says, these things are an orgasm in a cup."

Kairi waved a hand at Yuffie in an attempt to get her to hush up, "Yuffie, shh …we're in a public place, mind what you say, please."

"Oh, please." She leaned back in her chair yawning.

Kairi shook her head, pouring some sugar into her cappuccino. "Mmm …"

"Ew, how can you drink that?" Yuffie stuck her tongue out, blanching, "Those things are disgusting."

"To each his own, I suppose."

"His own gross…ness."

"Yuffie, that's not even a word."

"Yeah, well in my vocabulary it is." She grinned, "Thanks for letting me stay over."

Kairi waved a hand dismissively, "No problem." She blushed faintly, rubbing her finger over her nose, "It's hot in here."

"Not …" She paused in mid sentence, her eyes growing wide, and then smaller, clenching at the sides.

"What?" Kairi asked, eyebrows rising.

She turned around to look at whatever Yuffie was looking at. There was a petite Japanese woman staring back at her, and what Kairi noticed was what looked to be the spitting image of Yuffie, except the woman was more reserved and older looking.

The woman looked startled, and she was holding a little boy by the hand who was pointing at Yuffie and jumping up and down for his mother to head that way. When they arrived at the table, Yuffie's facial expression changed for a nanosecond to regard the boy with warmth. The little boy patted on Yuffie's thigh, "Onee-san!"

She ruffled his hair, "What are you doing here, Hideki?"

"I'm shopping with Okāsan!" He smiled, "Why are you here?"

"I'm having breakfast with my friend, Kairi." She gestured to Kairi across the table.

"Oh …hello, Kairi!" He grinned, "You're pretty."

Kairi grinned, "Thank you."

Before Hideki could say anything else, the older woman cut in, "Yuffie, honey. What a pleasure to see you here." Her voice was wavering.

"…Right." Yuffie looked too her, malice feeling her eyes again, "Why are you here?"

"Hideki saw you and wanted to say hello …" She paused, "…How are you?"

"Fine."

"Oh …" She looked down at Hideki again, and then back to Yuffie, "Well, send my regards to your father. I guess …I'll see you around then. Come on, Hideki."

The little boy whined as his mother dragged him away from their table, "Bye, onee-san! Come visit me soon!" Yuffie watched them retreat and sighed, ruffling her hair with her hand. She took a long sip of her drink. She met Kairi's gaze who looked at her with concern.

"What?"

"Who …who was that?"

"My little brother, Hideki and …Kaede." She paused, "…My mom."


	15. Like A Rocket

**Chapter 15: Like A Rocket**

_Yuffie didn't open up and talk about her mother and brother right off the bat. I had to wait a little bit for her to get over her initial anger to even get a coherent sentence out of her. _

_We walked around the mall for a little bit, wandering in and out of stores and not doing much of anything. I ended up buying a pair of grey gloves with detachable tops, while Yuffie got herself a tan shirt and some bright pink and blue bangles. She surprised me with a new ball for my tongue ring, even though the thing was just pushing nearly three weeks. _

'_For later use', She had told me, with a smile on her face._

_I smiled in return, and pocketed the ring as we continued our trip through the mall. It was nice to spend time with her. Even if we had just become friends just this year, it felt like I had known Yuffie for …just about forever._

o—o

"Let's stop for something to eat." Yuffie chirped as the two were nearing the food court again. She leaned backwards, cracking her back, "Besides, my feet are starting to hurt."

"Alright. What do you wanna get?" Kairi asked, as the two neared the bustling hub of people of the food court. She rounded around people, following Yuffie into as the other girl picked out a place to eat.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I dunno …let's see …what about Panda Express?"

"Sure."

The two of them ordered their food and quickly went off about their way to settle down again. The chatted for a little while, making small talk as they had been earlier. Towards the end of when they were almost done with their food, Yuffie grew quiet, thinking to herself and looking thoughtfully into the skylight above their heads. Kairi came back after throwing her food out, sitting down across from the other girl, "Something wrong?"

"Just thinking …you know, about earlier today with what happened …"

"With your mom?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." She paused, then looked at Yuffie carefully, "I know you're probably curious as to why I reacted that way."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too …" Kairi started.

Yuffie shook her head. "It's alright." She paused, sloshing around the remainder of her drink, sucking at the crushed ice that had settled on the bottle of her cup. "My parents split when I was ten. I've had a terrible relationship with my mother ever since then."

Kairi watched her intently, not responding.

"One day she just …walked out into the arms of another man, my step-father. She just …vanished for four years, and I didn't see her again until my freshman year in high school." She pushed the cup off to the side, "I don't see her all that often, she has a new family now with my little brother, Hideki and more recently, my little sister, Aimi. She seems pretty content with her new life. I really have no place in it."

Kairi shook her head, "Yuffie …"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing. I've dealt with it, and I'm not affected by it anymore." She ran a hand through her hair, "Are you done with that?"

She looked down at her drink and nodded her head, "Oh, um …yeah."

Yuffie's phone went off suddenly and she sighed, rolling her eyes, "Ughhh, it's my dad, hold on." Kairi took to day dreaming as Yuffie shouted over the phone at her father in English, but quickly reverted back to Japanese in a heart beat. A few minutes later, she snapped her phone shut and sighed, "He wants me home, he nearly had a heart attack when he found I wasn't in the house this morning."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you into trouble, did –"

"Nah, don't worry about it." Yuffie laughed, standing up. "Come on. Let's get back to your house so I can go get my stuff."

Kairi nodded, "Okay."

o—o

_On our way out of the mall, Yuffie dragged me off to stop at one of those lame photo booth things which were a total waste of money in my book. Really, they are. We took a couple of stupid shots. She kept half of the pictures, I kept the other half. She said they were, "good for memories" and that even though we looked pretty stupid in half the pictures we took, they were …special. …Special, hm? Oh my god …_

o—o

Yuffie let out a low sigh as she stuffed her dress into her bag for the 10th time while they walked to the bus stop. "Damn, this thing won't fit." She fidgeted with her bag, flapping it out in front of her and shaking her head.

"Maybe if you …" Kairi started, shaking her head.

"I got it." She sighed, brushing her hair out of her face. Looking over her shoulder, Yuffie spotted her bus pulling up along side the street and turned back to Kairi smiling, "Well, my bus is here. Thanks for everything, Kai."

Kairi blushed instinctively, squeaking a bit as her hand flew to her chest._She's never called me that before …oh, God …get it together, spaz girl._

"You okay?" Yuffie asked with a pinch of mirth in her voice.

Kairi nodded, rubbing at her arms in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Having another spaz episode, hm?"

"N-Noo!" She shook her head, "Shut up."

"Hmm …" She rolled her eyes, grinning, "I guess I'll give you the clothes back on Monday."

Kairi shook her head waving a dismissive hand, "No, it's alright. Keep them. My mom ordered them for me without me evening knowing because she has …a terrible obsession with clothing catalogues. They look way better on you anyway, I make them look totally undefined and …"

"You're rambling."

"Oh, am I?" She paused, a blush coming to her face again, "What I'm trying to say is. Don't worry about it, you can keep them."

"You sure?"

Kairi nodded, "Positive. They weren't my style anyway."

"Well then." The bus door opened up and Yuffie grinned, "I'll see you at school on Monday then?"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah." She fidgeted again, pulling at the sleeves of her coat and wrapping them within her fingers. "I'll see you then."

Yuffie grinned wider, turning around to deposit her fair into the bus and went about moving to find a seat in the back of the bus. Kairi waved to her through the window, when Yuffie blew a kiss to her and waved a bit. She stayed rooted to where she was waiting for the bus to depart, watching as Yuffie departed down the street and in the direction of Radiant Garden.

o—o

The night, Kairi sat down by her phone, staring it down intently. Tapping her cheek she sighed, dialing Sora's number on the phone and waited patiently for the phone to start ringing. When it finally picked up she heard Sora screaming at someone in the background and then Riku's laughter.

"Hello?" Sora started, "Cut it out, Riku!"

"Sora?" Kairi asked, twisting the cable within her fingers.

"Oh, Kai! Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing …much …" She shook her head, "Did I reach you at a bad time?"

"Not really. Hold on a second while I go kill Riku." He put the phone down for a moment and shouting ensued on the other end. Kairi blinked when she heard a lamp go crashing to the ground followed by Suri screaming at the two boys. Oathkeeper's barking faded out as the phone moved around and Sora came back on breathing harshly, "I think I …er, hello?"

"I'm here."

"Kaiiiii. Hey!" He paused, "Uh ...so yeah, what's up?"

"I don't know how I should put this …" She got up to pace the length of her room, "Are you somewhere quiet? You know …where you won't be disturbed?"

"Sure, give me a sec." He fumbled with the phone, opening the door to his room and closed it. "I'll go downstairs."

"Alright." She stopped pacing, drawing her hands to her hips.

"Okay," He stopped moving, "So, what's wrong, Kai? You sound …"

"Woebegone? Glum? Dismal? Afflictive? Monotonous? Take your pick."

"…Um …how about something that isn't A Level Rank Kairi vocabulary and let's try plain old shitty?"

"That could work too." She heaved a sigh. "Sora, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Well, it would help if you explained a bit more of what the problem is."

"That's just it! I don't know what it is!"

"What, did your mom find out about the tongue ring?"

"No …no, actually …she didn't." She waved her arms frantically, "But that's not the problem!"

"Well …what else could it be?"

"Sora, I think …"

"You think?"

She stalled, biting her tongue and felt her shoulders shaking. "IthinkIhaveacrushonYuffie."

The phone went silent for a few moments. Kairi covered her face, shaking it as she keeled over on her bed, her long hair falling over her face. Sora didn't make a sound for a long time either. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sora spoke.

"…Wh …what?"

"**I have a crush on Yuffie Kisaragi.**" Kairi forced out again through clenched teeth. "Must I repeat myself **again**? I didn't stutter!"

"Kairi …" He sounded astounded.

"No wise cracks. Please, God, no wise cracks." She was shaking on full force now, "And, God, please don't tell Riku. I …I don't want him to know, alright?"

"Kai …Kai, its okay …" His voice was getting lighter now, "Come on, we only joke around with the lesbian stuff …I mean …me and Riku always had our suspicions …but …jeez, what am I saying?"

"I don't know …I don't know, Sora."

"Well …you know she …um …she likes girls."

"I know."

"You do?"

"She told me at your party."

"Oh really, now?"

"Sora …" She pleaded.

"Right …right. Um, hold on a second, okay?"

"Alright."

"RIKU! GO AWAY! I'M TRYING TO HAVE AN INDEPTH CONVERSATION WITH KAIRI! …NO I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! …FUCK IF I KNOW GO LOOK IN THE FRIDGE! …DAMMIT, WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? EAT ME OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME? FAT ASSSSS. FATTY FATTY TUBBY RIKU! GET OFF OF ME FATTY! OH MY GOD YOU'RE HEAVY! COME ON, KAIRI'S IN CRISIS!" He picked up the phone again, "HEH-llo?"

"Will you tell Riku to go away, this is serious."

"Riku, Kairi says to go away, this is serious." Sora repeated. "…No, I'm not telling you what it is! I'm sworn to ---ack! RIKU!" The phone was shuffled between hands and Riku came onto the phone at full blast.

"Kairi, darling! How are ya? Doing fine?" He laughed, "How was your little sleepover last night?"

"Riku! Fuck off and give the phone back to Sora! God! I'm not trying to deal with this right now, alright?!"

"Sheesh, jeez …hold on." Riku's voice died out in the background, "Is she on her period?"

"Riku, shut up." Sora grumbled getting back on the phone, "Sorry, Kai, I'm back…"

"Please, just shut him up." Kairi moaned, holding onto her head.

"I'm trying too! Riku, shut up!" Sora turned back to the conversation at hand, "Now …where were we?"

"Your party." Kairi reminded him.

"Oh …right. Yeah, so what happened?"

"We ended up talking the entire night. It was nice." She fiddled with her nails,

"What about afterwards?"

"We …fell asleep in your bed." Kairi felt a blush come to her cheeks. "Oh …yeah …"

"You guys looked so cute together."

"Are you talking about Yuffie?" Riku whispered a bit too loudly.

"No, now shut up!" Sora responded. Riku slinked off somewhere, and Sora pressed the phone back to his ear, "So …what is it …that, you know …you like about you know who."

"I don't …Sora …she's such a sweet heart. She teases me at times, but it's in that loving sort of way, at least I think so. She's …she just …I don't know. I don't even know why I like her. I'm so freaking confused. She makes me feel …feel like …I'm …I don't know. I don't even know what I feel, it's like …"

"You're in love."

"…It …"

"Scares you?

"Yeah …"

"That's how I felt with Riku." Sora grinned, remembering the thought fondly, "And look how we turned out!"

Kairi chose not to comment on that statement.

"Listen, Kairi …you're a great person. You've got brains, you're pretty, you can be feisty when you want to be, you're a bit of a spaz, but you know what, it's what makes you …well …you, and if you know who doesn't like it then you know who isn't good enough for you anyway. They're plenty of other palm trees in the ocean."

"Sora …"

"Yes?"

"There …**are** no palm trees in the ocean."

"…No, there aren't …are there?"

"No …"

"Well, then …forget I said that. All kidding aside though …just remember that, well, you know. …It doesn't matter. I'll accept you for who you are no matter who you desire as your special one or whatever."

"Sora, you're gay."

"I know! So I'll be there to beat the shit out of guys …or girls that break your heart!" He laughed, "So …don't stress it alright?"

"I'll try not too…" She rubbed her head, "Look …I gotta go. Thanks for the talk, I'll see you on Monday."

"Alright! Call me if you need me!"

"Right. Bye, Sora."

"Byyeeee, Kaiiii!"

o—o

The first words Yuffie said to Kairi on Monday morning were, "You look terrible."

The auburn haired girl picked her head up to look at Yuffie. The Japanese girl stood over Kairi's desk, head cocked slightly to the side, eyebrows drawn on her forehead as her brown eyes stayed large and inquisitive. Yuffie sat down in her seat as Kairi slammed her head back down on the desk and groaned.

"I didn't get much sleep this weekend …" _Because my libido was working over time this weekend dreaming up inappropriate scenarios with me and you as the stars. _

"Oh …well, look at it this way, Zexion's not here so we have no work to do."

"…He's not?" Kairi picked her head off the desk, looking around at the front of the room. Truth be told their English teacher wasn't there for the morning. "Oh, wow …he's not."

"You** really** are out of it." She laughed, leaning forward.

"Shut up." Kairi folded her arms.

"Not my fault you're so dead today."

Kairi whined loudly, a hand flying to her mouth and her eyes began to water, "I …am …not."

"Yes you are." Yuffie nodded her head in a matter-o-factly manner.

"Yeah …well, I'm entitled to a few off days."

"Every day with you is an off day."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing you spaz."

Kairi took to resting her head back down on her desk, rubbing her nose against her arms. "Hmm, I guess we have a free period then?"

"I guess." Yuffie shrugged.

"Good, then I'm going to sleep."

"Bum."

o—o

_It dawned on me that we had close to only three months left of the school year._

I never really counted June too much. It was sort of like …finals month and that was it. The cold weather of February was starting to subside and the unpredictable weather of March came rolling in at full force. You know how the saying goes …March always comes roaring in like a lion and …mellowing out or a lamb.

_Or …something like that. I was never too good with sayings. _

_Riku would be turning eighteen by the end of this month. To Sora, that meant, "OH MY GOD RIKU! YOU CAN BUY US NAUGHTY THINGS NOW!" Which was beyond disgusting and I didn't even want to know what naughty things he wanted Riku to buy. I'd leave them to do that type of stuff on their own time. I hardly wanted to indulge in the sex life of my two best friends. _

_Jeez._

o—o

"What do you think Riku wants to do for his birthday?" Sora asked Kairi, swinging his ice cream around in a circle while he mused lightly, his fingers on his chin. The two of them were currently sitting in the cafeteria after school hours musing about what they should do for Riku's birthday that Saturday.

Kairi shook her head, "I don't know."

"Hmmm …what about that amusement park that just opened up for the spring all the way down in Traverse Town?" He snapped his fingers, waving them excitedly.

"A theme park, Sora?" Kairi deadpanned.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, Kairi!" He grinned, lowering his voice, "You could invite Yuffie. …You know, have a little one on one time or something."

"Sora, stop being retarded, I'm not inviting Yuffie."

"Why not!" He it bit down on his ice cream cone thoughtfully, "It'll be just like a double date!"

"…No."

"Come on, I'll go shopping with you. You can pick out something _extra_cute just to wear for her!"

Kairi felt her cheeks heat up, as if someone had increased the temperature in the room by tenfold. "I'm not picking out something cute for her!"

"Something cute for who?"

Sora's face lit up as he sucked happily away at the sugary substance in his mouth, his eyes closing and cocking off to the side. Kairi froze, her shoulder seizing up and cursing mentally in the back of her mind. She turned around to see Yuffie standing behind her, her usual grin on her face. Why did fate hate her so much?

"Something—" Sora began.

"Something cute for Riku …him… I had a minor …slip up." Kairi coughed, "Er, what are you doing here? Don't you have track or something?"

She sat down next to the two, ruffling her hair gently, "Nope. Practice got cancelled for today. Something about a wheelchair and the whole third floor getting flooded, I'm not going to even ask. I didn't see you in the news room so I figured I'd find you and bother you for a few."

"Oh …how thoughtful." Kairi rolled her eyes.

Sora made a bemused sound, looking up skywards and then back down at Kairi. "We were thinking about what we should do for Riku's birthday. How does an amusement park sound to you?"

"Are you talking about that one downtown?"

"Yeah." Sora grinned, "Kairi thought it sounded childish though."

"I did not!"

"She probably did."

"Totally."

"Ughhh …"

Yuffie laughed, "That sounds cute. Who's going?"

"Me, Kairi and Riku …you wanna come along? You know, so Kairi doesn't feel so left out while Riku and I are making out in the tunnel of love?"

"So forward Sora." Yuffie laughed again, covering her hand with her mouth.

Sora could only return the smile, "Don't you think that's a _great_idea, Kairi? For Yuffie to come along?"

Kairi opened her mouth, closed it and then made a sound halfway between a groan and a squeak, "Um, yes."

"Then it's settled! We're going to the amusement park! I'll tell Riku!" Sora swung his arms around again, "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

_Sure it is …_


	16. I Want You To Want Me

**Chapter 16: I Want You To Want Me**

"You excited?"

Kairi looked up at Sora who was sitting next to her on the bus as the two of them headed down town to the piers. She let her auburn hair drop to her shoulders as she fixed it into a high ponytail and knotted the scrunchie tightly around her hair. Yawning she shook her head, clipping her bangs back compulsively for the fifth time they had been on the bus. "Not really."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Sora clapped his hands giddily, pulling at the sleeves of his long sleeved polo shirt. "Yuffie's going to be there. You know …with us. It's the perfect time for you to get closer to her."

"We're close enough already."

He shook a finger at the girl, "Kai, you know what I mean. **Closer**."

She fiddled with her fingers, "How much closer

"Did you ever tell her about how you used to hide your vegetables in your milk carton back in preschool?"

Kairi stared at him, "Why **would**I?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Maybe you were telling each other your deepest darkest secrets or something like that."

Rolling her eyes, Kairi pressed her arm into the crevice of the window on the bus. Sora slouched down into his seat, kicking his legs at the seat in front of him. "You're retarded."

"But you love me." Sora tried, hopefully.

Kairi looked at him, rolling her eyes and went back to staring out at the window. "How's Riku getting down?"

"The train. He had to do some stuff before he came down, so he'll be a little late."

"Hmm …"

"Did Yuffie get in contact with you?"

"I couldn't make out what she said, but I think she's also coming by train. She was yelling too loudly at her dad for me to hear anything. You know how those two are."

Sora shrugged, shaking his head and smiled. "So …"

"So?"

"Did you tell her yet? You know, drop a little inkling or whatever?" He grinned behind a hand held to his mouth.

"No, Sora." Her face tightened as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Well …you know …today is the **perrrrfffffect **time for you to do so." He batted his eyes at her, "Don't you think?"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, looking down at her phone. It was nearing nearly twelve and they would be at the park soon.

"Too bad Naminé couldn't come."

"She has her art stuff too do …"

"Sheesh, how long is this ride going to take?"

"I have no clue."

"Aren't you bored?"

"Nope."

Sora fell back in his seat slouching again, "I wish Riku was here …"

"Sheesh, can you calm your hormones for more than five minutes? You'll see him soon."

"I'm a teenager. That's not possible." Sora grinned at her. The bus pulled up to a stop, chiming, "Traverse Sea Port!" and Sora instantly perked up and turned to Kairi, "Come on, this is our stop!" He tugged at her arm and scooted out of his seat, flying past people and off the bus. The two melded in with the bustle of the sea port, making their way down the street to the park as people shuffled along. When they arrived, Sora instantly cheered loudly and jumped on Riku who was sitting on a bench waiting for the two of them.

"Bout time you got here." He replied, straightening himself out and grinning.

"Oh shush, there was a crazy amount of traffic getting down here." Kairi sighed, shaking her head, "Has Yuffie showed up yet?"

"Actually …"

"Hey, guys!"

Kairi looked up and over her shoulder to see Yuffie running to them with four tickets in her hands. She had her hair swept back by a green head band and wore black skinny jeans with a baby doll cut green shirt that matched her head band. On her feet were black flats. She waved her arms around again, jingling the bracelet on her arm, "I got the tickets."

"She's already here." Riku finished, grinning.

"She looks nice today, doesn't she?" Sora whispered to Kairi as he let go of Riku's neck. "Compliment here."

"**Shut up**." Kairi ground out under her breath.

Yuffie stopped running, slowing down to a walk as she handed the tickets out. "One for you and …Sora, and here, you go, Kairi."

"Thanks." Kairi responded accepting her ticket and looked up at Yuffie.

"Well …what are you guys waiting around for? Let's go!"

She turned around, heading off to the ticket booth again, as Kairi sighed when Riku and Sora passed by her. "Talk to her." Sora whispered again, grabbing onto Riku as the two of them met up with Yuffie at the booth.

"Kairi! Come on!"

"…Coming." She heaved her shoulders, moving her legs even though her limbs were feeling like boulders at the time.

o—o

The park was filled with an assortment of people. There were children running around, shouting and laughing with balloons and cotton candy cradled in their arms. Couples walked by, boyfriends winning large teddy bears for their girlfriends and other large stuffed animals. She trailed behind Riku and Sora who were both smitten with each other and Yuffie kept up the pace at her side smiling at Kairi every now and then.

The first attraction of the day was the Tilt-a-Whirl. …Or what Kairi liked to call it, Don't-Go-On-Before-You-Eat-Or-You-Might-Throw-Up-Everything-You-Just–Ate. That comment was more or less directed at Sora with a menacing glare. Bad memories from grade school ...they were somewhat hard to shake. After getting sufficiently dizzy on the Tilt-a-Whirl, the group when on to the next ride, the Gravitron where Kairi felt like she was going to be sick from all the spinning around.

Taking a break from getting dizzy and wanting to puke her guts out, Kairi sat out with Yuffie on the next ride as Sora and Riku wanted to ride the Tilt-a-Whirl one more time.

"Having fun?" Yuffie asked Kairi as she sat bent over on the bench, a water bottle cradled to her forehead.

"I will be when the world stops spinning." Kairi moaned, hanging her head.

"Feel like you're going to throw up?"

Kairi managed a nod, cracking open the water and take a sip of it. A gust of cool wind blew by the two girls and Kairi sighed in relief. She stole a look at Yuffie who was looking back at her, a small grin on her face. "What?"

"Nothing."

Kairi took another swig of the water bottle, "Are you having fun?"

"Oh, sure." She grinned widely, her eyes clenching shut, "I love amusement parks."

"I'm glad." Kairi laughed darkly, "I can barely stomach some rides."

"Really?" Yuffie leaned forward, "Weak stomach?"

"Don't get me started." She sighed, "We're going on something slow when those two get back."

"Speak of the devil."

Riku and Sora were walking their way over to the two at that very moment. Sora came over to the bench, sitting down and punching his arm into the air, "That was even better a second time around!"

"I'm sure it was." Kairi deadpanned.

"Oh, it was." Sora clapped his hands together, "Where do you guys want to go next?"

"Something slow." Yuffie tried, "She's feeling a bit sick still."

"Hmmm …the swing ride?" Sora tried.

"Slow, Sora …and preferably non-moving." Kairi interjected, rolling her eyes.

"That's not …really possible." Sora replied, tapping a finger to his cheek.

"Why don't we go over to the booths or something?" Riku asked, shrugging, "That's slow …and you can stay here until you feel better."

"No, I'll walk." Kairi got to her feet, fixing herself briefly, "Lead the way."

They walked amongst the entertainment booths, trying out an assortment of games from throwing balls at a pyramid of stacked jars to spraying targets with water guns. Yuffie managed to win herself a huge bear from a water gun game, but said she had no use for it so she gave it to Kairi instead.

Sora winked at Kairi when she turned beat red after receiving the bear from Yuffie. She promptly gave him the middle finger and stalked off to another booth. After walking around for sometime, the group tried a few more rides since Kairi was feeling less nauseous as she had been previously. They hit the swing ride, the roller coaster and a few more booths before setting down to get something to eat.

By time they were done, dusk was settling into the sky and the number of people in the park was starting to diminish greatly. When Kairi asked what was the last ride they were going to go on, Kairi found herself scowling at Sora as he made a beeline for the Tunnel of Love, exclaiming that a slow ride would be the **perffeeecccttt** way to end the day. Yuffie just laughed and Riku didn't comment too much on Sora's suggestion, merely smiling at Kairi's reaction.

"Ahhh, I love this ride." Sora squeezed Riku's arm, swinging it back and forth, "Don't you think so, Riku?"

"Sure," He laughed looking down at Sora who rubbed his head against the arm the younger boy currently held captive. He looked over at Yuffie and Kairi, "You guys …didn't have to come, you know?"

Yuffie shrugged, "Nah. We'll just think of it as a …slow boat ride or something, right, Kairi?"

Kairi felt like she was five minutes away from passing out right then and there, "Err …right."

Yuffie laughed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Spaz."

"Am not."

"Sure sure, I'm sure we've had this conversation before. You **are **in fact a spaz."

"Shut up."

Sora waved his arms. "A boat's coming around!"

The boat had two seats on one side, surrounded by a metal band to keep passengers in. There was a large heart planted in the middle and mirrored the exact same arrangement it had on one side, on the other.

Sora pulled Riku eagerly onto the boat. Yuffie followed suit, stepping down onto the boat cautiously and extending her hand out to Kairi to help her get down. The person working the boat gave the four a questionable look but didn't comment on the arrangement. The ride started up, pushing the group into the darkness of the tunnel. Kairi pressed her head against the board of the boat sighing loudly,

_What the hell am I doing? I can barely see anything in here. _

She turned her head to see glowing red lights and hearts falling from the sky. They glinted and swirled in the soft light, and jingled when they hit each other. Something thudded against the heart board on the boat and Sora giggled, letting out a high pitched, "Riku!"

_Please don't tell me they're making out __**already**__. This is so friggin awkward._

The boat dipped down into another setting of stars and moons, that jingled just as the hearts had. It was a bit lighter where they were now, so Kairi stole a look at Yuffie who was looking at her.

_Thank God it's so dark in here …my face it probably as red as …a red thing. Oh my god, why did they talk me into this? This isn't helping me any._

Yuffie leaned over and whispered, "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kairi whispered back.

"You keep making weird sounds."

"Am I really?"

"Yeah." Yuffie paused, biting at her lip, "Hey, are they making out?"

"Probably so." Kairi answered.

Yuffie laughed, trying to stifle the noise from coming out as she doubled over.

"Oooo, what are **you **two doing over there?" Sora's voice floated from on the other side.

"Nothing. Now shut up and go make out." Kairi replied gritting her teeth._…We'd be doing the same thing if we were going out, wouldn't we? _She stole a look at Yuffie again who was still laughing. _…Oh my god, what is wrong with me? I like her …I really do genuinely like her …so why can't I say anything?_

Kairi fiddled around with her fingers, looking up into the darkness. Yuffie had finally reclined back into her chair and was looking quite content with whatever it was she was thinking about.

_She's relaxed …so maybe I should talk to her. …But if what if she doesn't return the feeling? What if …oh …fuck. There are so many what ifs …_Kairi was once again gripping at her head, making a groaning noise and slammed it against the headboard.

"What the hell are you two doing over there?"

"Nothing! Shut up."

"Right …"

_I …am such a spaz._

Yuffie leaned down looking at her, "Are you okay?"

"Positive."

She bit her lip, trying to shake out her nerves. _This is it … _"Yuffie …can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well …" Kairi was about to open her mouth when their boat finally came back into the light and out of the tunnel. _What great timing. _

"That's it!" Sora protested, sucking at his teeth.

"What were you going to say, Kairi?" Yuffie asked, eyes on her.

"Oh …" Kairi paused, "It …it's nothing. Don't worry …"

"Oooookay." Yuffie smiled, got out of the boat after Sora and Riku and extended her hand to help Kairi out.

"That was nice, wasn't it, you two?" Sora asked as soon as they were out. He stretched, letting out a satisfied sigh. "What time is it?"

Yuffie opened up her phone, "Seven." She shrugged looking around, "I gotta start heading home anyway before the old man blows his head off."

"Yeah, we should start heading home, right, Riku?"

Riku shrugged, "Alright."

As soon as they reached the exit to the park, Yuffie was the first to go seeing as she could catch the bus back to Twilight Town right there, "It was fun guys. Let's do this again. Happy birthday, Riku!"

"Thanks for coming, Yuffie!" Sora waved goodbye to the girl as she raced for the bus that was about to take off. He turned to Kairi, "So …what were you two doing in the tunnel?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Having hot sex?" Riku suggested, a smirk coming to his face.

"**No,**you idiots. We weren't doing anything."

"Nothing?"

"I'm going home." Kairi huffed, ignoring the jibes of the two other boys. "I'll see you idiots on Monday."

"Waiitttt, Kairi!"

"GOING HOME NOW."

o—o

_So the amusement park was made of complete and utter failure on my part. I spent the rest of March dancing circles around Yuffie, always coming close to saying something but backing down at the last minute._

_Sora told me I needed to stop being such a spaz and just tell her how I felt already. Ha! …Ha …ha ha. Riku ended up finding out about Yuffie after a particularly disastrous, 'tell Yuffie how you feel about her!' expedition. …He wasn't as bad as I thought actually, and was surprisingly more informing then Sora about what I should do. _

_So many things were happening as soon as April had started up. _

_Naminé was returning to France after staying with us for so long. I was going to miss her truth be told and the goodbye at the airport wasn't that easy. She promised she would come and visit during the summer and that she had enjoyed the time she had spent here this year._

_Spring was coming in on full blast and the flowers were starting to bloom and we got a hell of a lot of rain in the process. I pitied any poor soul who didn't have an umbrella when they came to school. It was beautiful _

_Things with me and Yuffie stayed the same …never getting to awkward or …moving along any. Sora and Riku were always there in the background though, pushing me to act on something or another. Yet …something was bothering me …_

_Yuffie and Rikku were talking again._

o—o

"You look bummed."

Kairi looked up at Sora, "Maybe because I am."

"Care to talk about it?"

Kairi shook her head, "…I was at Yuffie's track practice the other day …you know, doing homework and watching her or whatever." She looked up at Sora who was smiling, "Shut up, I do it all the time. She's always in the news room when I do the newspaper so we're even."

"Go on." He tapped a finger to his cheek, the smirk was still there.

"Guess who I saw her talking too."

"Er …I don't know?"

Kairi stared at him, "Think. I know it's hard for you, but think."

"Hey!" He frowned, sucking his teeth and pouted. "Um …do I know them?"

"Obviously."

"Okay… what does the name start with?"

"It has five letters."

"Cloud?"

"No."

"Uh …Wakka?"

"NO."

"Then …who …" Then it dawned on him, "Rikkkkkuuuu …"

"Yeaaaahhh." Kairi echoed back. She shook her head, "You know the story behind the two of them, don't you?"

"Yeah! Who doesn't? They used to be girlfriends and …" He paused, "Oh …oh …"

Kairi looked back up at him, swirling her soda can around to see if there was any liquid back in it. Setting it back down she heaved a long sigh, "Yeah. **Oh.**"

Sora scratched his head, "I'm sure it's nothing, Kai …they're probably just …patching things up."

"I don't think so. Sora, you should have seen Yuffie at your party. They had this whole big argument and …I don't know."

"Well …why don't you ask her?"

"Who?"

"Yuffie! Ask her if anything's still going on between her and Rikku!"

"I'm not going to do that, Sora."

"Oh, why not?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"I'm just not!" She slammed her fist on the table, cradling her head in her other hand. "Sora, this is already hard enough for me to acknowledge that I actually like someone, albeit a girl, and it's even worse to think that she could be getting back together with her old ex, alright? Stop pressuring me to do stuff that I'm not even sure about in the beginning!"

Sora sucked at his lip, letting out a low sigh.

She waved him off, slumping onto the table, "If it comes up, it comes up. We'll leave it at that."

"…Why don't you two go out somewhere?"

"What?"

"You know, just the two of you. Get her attention away from Rikku and put it back on you."

"I --."

"You are."

"No, I'm—"

Sora stood up, leaning over the table to glare at Kairi, "You **are.**"

Kairi blinked at Sora, staring into his blue eyes that rivaled her own. She sighed, shaking her head, "…What am I going to do?"

"You're going to get yourself a girl, that's what." Sora grinned at her triumphantly, "And I'm going to make sure it happens whether you want me to interfere or not."


	17. Wow

**Chapter 17: Wow**

Kairi sighed, sifting through the numerous books she had stacked on her bed full of homework. Being that they were entering the last marking period, teachers were continually piling on the homework and work as the weeks stretched into the late weeks of April and early May. She wiped at her brow, fanning herself and looking across her room at the cracked window she had open. Traverse Town was currently experiencing an excruciating heat wave that was driving most of its inhabitants insane.

_When the hell are they going to turn on this god damn AC? We already pay enough as it is to live in this god damn place. _Kairi thought bitterly, sighing as she continued on with her Physics homework. She pushed her legs out, flexing her sore toes and stretched her back out. _I'm about to die in here …_

She looked down at her cell phone as the device started to vibrate against her leg. Flipping it open, Kairi didn't even look at who it was, "Hello?"

"Heyyyy, Kai, you busy?"

Kairi's eyebrows perked up when she realized who was on the other end. "Yuffie?"

"No, it's the boogey man." She laughed, "Yes, it's me. Look are you busy?"

"Well …I'm sort of doing homework right now …"

"Oh come on, you can do all of that stuff tomorrow. Listen, I'm heading into the city today to do some running …you wanna hang out afterwards? There's this roller rink place that I wanna check out down by the pier …I think it just opened up or something."

"Sounds fun …"

"Yeah, I thought so too." Her voice grew distant, "So you up for going?"

"Um …I'll have to get back to you on it, give me about …twenty minutes or so and I'll call you back soon."

"Alright! Don't keep me waiting spaz girl."

The line went dead and Kairi bit her lip, sucking at it thoughtfully. Scrolling through her phone, she instantly found Sora's number and dialed it. The phone rung for quite a while before a tired, "Mm'llo?" picked up.

"…You're** still** sleeping?"

"Who'm this?"

"Your mom. Who the hell do you think this is?" Kairi huffed, shaking her head.

"Mmm …move over, Riku …" Sora's voice fell short of the phone as if he had dropped it. A few shuffles and ruffles later, he picked the phone back up, "Hello?"

"Earth to Sora." Kairi waved her hand at the phone, "It's nearly twelve in the afternoon."

"…Kairi?"

"Took you long enough."

"Oh …oh, hold on. …Dammit, Riku …move your ass. …Well …yes, I do like it. …No …no get …Rik— OH MY GOD OATHKEEPER GET OUT OF MY GARBAGE YOU LITTLE RETARD!"

Kairi sighed, shaking her head as Sora continued to spaz at his dog and Riku's laughter filled in for the background. The phone once again was muffled by what she guessed was a pillow or sheets.

"Kairi?" The voice was low and husky unlike Sora's usual high pitched squeak. It was Riku.

"What the hell is Sora doing?"

"Running after his dog with his slipper." He laughed, "He'll be back in a sec, hold on."

"I am going to kill -- …Kairi?"

"Right here."

"Sorry about that, Oathkeeper was eating …um …well …something." He coughed.

"I don't even want to know."

"No …I …I don't think you do." He coughed, "So, what's up?"

"I'm not going to keep you long. …Just hear me out, okay?" She took a deep breath. "Yuffie's in the city – aaah …no sounds – and she wants to go out and hang out with me today …at the roller rink, actually."

"Oooh …aren't you a terrible skater, Kai?"

"No shit, Sherlock." She sighed, "I want to go but …well …"

"Go." Sora replied, easing back into his bed.

"But …I'm terrible …"

"Didn't I say I wasn't hearing any 'buts, no, not's …' what else is a negative?"

"Hahah, you said **butt**!" Riku chimed from the background.

"Tell him to shut up, please."

"Is she freaking out about Yuffie?" Riku came on the line suddenly, stealing the phone away from Sora, "Kai-bear. Go! Live out your crazy teenage lesbian expeditions!"

"I'm not a lesbian!" I shouted into the phone, instantly lowering my voice when I realized my mom might have heard me, "I …just like Yuffie …there's a big ass difference!"

"Right and I have crabs."

"OH MY GOD YOU DO?!" Sora screamed, instantly crashing and knocking something over. "Don't fall …don't fall …oh shit. OH SHIT DAMMIT! …OATHKEEPER STOP BARKING DAMMIT! GET OUT OF MY WINDOW! OH SHIT WHAT THE HELL!"

"…Why …do I even put up with you two? YOU BOTH ARE SO UNREALIABLE!"

"Because you love us." Riku made a kissy sound into the phone.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"…Yeah, so anyway …you know …the roller rink."

"Go! Go go go go go! Maybe she can teach you to skate."

"Or I'll look like a complete and utter retard and fail and fall on my ass half the time we're there."

"Or you can look so totally **KAWAIII** and make hot sexy lesbian love after you get down and –"

Kairi promptly hung up the phone on Riku, snapping her cell phone shut. She opened it again; speed dialing Yuffie's number and waited for the phone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Yuffie?"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Let's go."

Kairi fidgeted as she ran her hands through her hair, trying to find a style that she liked for it. As if trying to find an outfit wasn't enough torture, she sighed when she finally settled on a periwinkle tank top, gauze tiered skirt and fastened a metallic brown belt around her hips. She held her hair up, looking at herself in the mirror but quickly let it drop back down to her shoulders.

_Shit …its gotten way too long. _She ruffled it up some, shaking her head to observe how she looked. Just then, the door bell rung, making her hair stand on end and her heart beat increase ten fold. She poked her head out of her room to see her mother sitting in the living room sifting through her work. "Mom! Can you get that? It's probably Yuffie!"

"Right, right." Kaia eased off the couch, heading over to the door to unlock it. Kairi retreated back into her room, trying to calm herself down. She heard Yuffie's voice loud and clear from her cracked door. "Go on up, she's just getting ready."

"Thanks, Ms. Ignatova."

"Oh, please! Call me Kaia!"

They both laughed. Kairi retreated into her walk in closet, looking through the expansive space to find some shoes to wear.She picked up a pair of red, green and yellow satin beaded espadrilles._…What the hell …I've never even seen these things before …God they're hideous…_

"Peekaboo!"

Startled, Kairi hit her head on the rack she was currently under, making the shoes above her head rattle, and causing a few to fall to the floor. She turned around, to see Yuffie standing behind her with a pair of sneakers, shorts and a tank top on. She had a camouflage bag slung around her shoulders, and her hair was matted to her head as her skin was glistening with perspiration.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Yuffie made a move to walk over to Kairi.

Kairi made a move to hold out a hand shaking it at the other girl, "It's …alright. I'll be fine …you just startled me, that's all."

"Sorry …" She shrugged, looking around, "…You know …you have a really large closet …"

"…Blame it on the parental unit in there. Like I said before, she's always buying me stuff." She held up the shoe that was currently in her hand, "Case in point."

Yuffie grinned, "Listen, I have to take a shower before we go out because I'm feeling incredibly icky. I've got body wash and what not, I just need a towel."

"Is it still disgustingly hot out?" Kairi groaned, "Hold on a sec and I'll get you a towel and stuff …" She passed by Yuffie, heading out into the hallway by her mother's room to the linen closet to remove a fluffy yellow towel with a duck on the front from the top shelf. When she returned, she handed the towel to Yuffie.

"Cute." Yuffie bit her lip, looking at Kairi.

"It's one of mine." Kairi found herself blushing, "Stop laughing!"

"I'm not!" Yuffie choked out, holding her sides. "Aww, Kairi's a little duckling."

"Shut up and go take your shower! Shampoo's on the top shelf if you need it …"

"Alright Ms. Duck!" Yuffie laughed, closing the bathroom door behind her. Kairi sighed, heading back into her closet to look for shoes again. She settled on a pair of white flats, flexing her feet around in them. Heading out of her closet, she looked toward the bathroom, rubbing her arms and shaking her head.

_Yuffie's naked …in your house. …Naked, Kairi. __**N. A. K. E. D. **__Do you know what you could __**DO**__with a naked Yuffie? Gahh! Shut up mind! _Kairi made a strange noise, heading back over to her mirror and playing with her hair again. When she had started school back in September it was barely gracing the tops of her shoulders. Now it was very well dipping past the top of her chest, ending almost where her forearms stopped if she had bent them at her sides.

She fluffed her hair again, deciding that her best course of action would be to put it into a ponytail and fastened it back with a white scrunchie, clipping stray hairs back with a few clips. She stuck out her tongue in the mirror to look at her tongue ring. Her mother still hadn't figured out that she had it much to her liking.

She wasn't ready to die just yet.

She fastened some earrings into her ears, and draped a small silver chain around her neck with a matching bracelet hanging from her arm. Yuffie still wasn't out of the bathroom just yet so she walked back over to her bed to look at her phone to make sure it was done charging. Unplugging the phone she saw she had a text from Sora, _Have fun! And don't be too much of a spaz! I know how you get! _

She hung her head just as the bathroom door opened up. Yuffie emerged from the steam; wearing a form fitting white tank top and a pair of camouflage capri's. Her hair was still wet and matted to her head. She had the towel Kairi gave her slung around her shoulders, toweling down her hair and shaking it a few.

"God that was heaven …"

"If you need to dry your hair I'll get the blow dryer …"

"Nah, it's hot enough to let it dry by itself."

"You'll catch a cold …"

"Kairi, it's like …50 million degrees outside. I'll be fine." She stretched, cracking out her bones, "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me get my bag." Kairi lifted her yellow bag out of her chair, slinging it onto her arm. "Let's go."

o—o

"So, have you ever been here before?" Yuffie asked as she and Kairi walked through the doors of the _Sham Bam Wazzam Roller Rink._

Kairi shook her head, "Nope." _What a stupid name …_

"Me neither, but I know a few people at school have been here. They say it's a lot of fun. Come and let's go get some skates."

She tugged Kairi onto and headed over to the line to get some skates. Kairi fidgeted, smoothing out her skirt and adjusting her top a bit. Overhead techno blasted from loud speakers, and Kairi could barely hear herself think. When it was there turn to order skates, Yuffie pulled her up toward the guy behind the register.

"What'll it be, ladies?" He flashed them a grin.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "A pair of fives, and sevens."

"You got it babes." He winked and clicked his teeth at them, turning around to look for the skates.

Yuffie was grumbling to herself as she slipped off her shoes, and placed her stuff on the counter in front of them. Kairi mimicked the motion just as the guy was returning with their skates.

"Two pretty pairs of skates for some a pretty pair of ladies." He leaned over the counter, "Is there anyway these pretty girls could give a handsome man their pretty number?"

"Sorry, I don't like dick. And neither does she." Yuffie grinned pointing herself and then jabbing at Kairi. The boys mouth dropped open just as Yuffie accepted the skates and left their shoes on the counter. She grabbed Kairi's wrist and directed her over to a table, settling down to put her skates on.

"Pah …pah …" Kairi shook her head, "Yuffie! What was **that **all about?"

"Like you didn't see him checking us out? Talk about desperate." She laced up her skates, testing them out for a few, "Perfect fit. You need help?"

"Er …"

She patted at her lap, "Up."

"I feel like I'm a kid again …"

"Ah, don't worry about it." She dropped Kairi's left foot and started on her right. When she was done, she dropped that leg to the floor also, "Alright, let's go." Yuffie stood up on her skates, twirling around and stopping when she saw Kairi didn't budge from her seat.

"Uh …" She braced herself on the bar. "Okay …"

Yuffie held a hand thoughtfully to her chin and grinned, "Let me guess …you're bad at skating."

"It's not really my forte." Kairi took a few hesitant glides, almost falling over when Yuffie caught her in her arms.

"Don't worry, I've got you." She straightened the shorter girl out, letting their hands link together as Yuffie pulled her along, a grin playing on her lips. When they reached the opening to the rink Yuffie stepped onto it first, holding fast to Kairi's hand to make sure she kept the both of them steady.

_Don't …have a spaz attack …_

Yuffie kicked off, pulling Kairi slowly along with her. She swiveled around on the skates, letting go of Kairi momentarily. Kairi looked at her questionably. Yuffie made a motioning direction with her head. "I'll skate backwards until you feel comfortable enough to let go. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Kairi placed her two hands on Yuffie's, who gripped them warmly and began to pull the two of them around the rink. In the center of the rink was a large disco ball cascading a million colors on the walls around them, along with a multicolored lights pointing at different spots on the rink. The DJ was beginning to switch up songs, putting on the loud synthesized beats of Kylie Minogue's _Wow._

_Read my lips, I'm into you, I'm into you, I can't resist, you're so hot (get me under the shade) the spotlights on you creep into it, you like it and, just the way that you dance, just the way that you dance…_

"Hey, I love this song." Yuffie began shaking her hips a bit as the two of them rounded another corner.

"Stop shaking! I can't get my balance!" Kairi whined, fumbling around as she grasped onto Yuffie's forearms. She pushed forward into Yuffie's arms, trying to stabilize herself.

"Kai, watch your—"

"Ack!"

_Shit …_

To try and prevent them from falling, Yuffie pushed herself up against the railing, pulling Kairi closer into her embrace and let out a sigh or relief when nothing too disastrous happened. Kairi's heart was racing a mile per minute as Yuffie let out a loud nervous laugh. "Safe, hm?"

"…" _My hand …is on …her boob._

"Kairi?"

"I need to sit down…"

"Um …alright." She sheepishly scratched her cheek, "Give me your hand."

"Mmmhmrhm …" Kairi held on fast as Yuffie led the both of them out of the rink and over to the table that they had been sitting at when they first came into the rink. Yuffie led Kairi over to her seat, and then spun around to sit down in her own seat.

"Kairi, you're beet red. You okay?" Yuffie leaned down on the table, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm …fine." Kairi whispered lowly, stroking her arm.

Yuffie blinked, leaning forward. "You sure?"

Kairi waved her hands out in front of her, "Yes."

"Oh …" She tapped her hand down on the table, "You hungry?"

"Not really …" Kairi looked up at Yuffie who was standing above her, hands pressed to the table. "Um …just get me something to drink. I'm a bit parched."

"Parched." Yuffie grinned, swiveling around to go and skate off in the direction of the food area leaving Kairi to moan and bitch at the table.

…_That …was …so …embarrassing. I can't believe that actually happened. If she hadn't been …my hand …oh my god. _Kairi promptly slammed her head down on the table, feeling her shoulders start to shake. _…Of …of all places. Why couldn't it have landed on her stomach …or her upper arm …no …no …it just …someone kill me now._

"I got you lemonade. That's okay, right?" Yuffie came back over to Kairi, spinning around on her skates to stop herself from colliding with the table. She sat down, dropping her own plate of chili fries to the table and sighed happily.

"Thank you …" Kairi accepted the drink taking a long sip of the cool liquid.

The two sat in companionable silence, Kairi keeping to her own thoughts while Yuffie finished her chili fries. When she was done, she let out a satisfied sigh and grinned at Kairi, "So …ready for some more skating?"

"I guess …"

"Good! Let's go!" Yuffie once again reached for her hand, dragging Kairi out onto the rink.

_Please let me luck out and feel her boobs again or something …_

o—o

_So I didn't get to touch her boobs again._

_By the end of the day I had gotten the hang of things with Yuffie's help. Granted, I wasn't up for doing spins and …skating backwards like she often did but I could get around the rink without having to hold onto the railing the entire time. _

_It had gotten pretty dark when we finally left the rink and Yuffie hadn't said anything during the entire day about …the boob mishap. I said goodbye to her and headed on home, feeling lightheaded and fluttery from the entire experience of that day. I promptly called up Sora after the whole entire thing …_

o—o

"…You **fell** into her arms?"

"Yes."

"…By** accident**?"

"_Yes_."

"And touched her **boobs**?"

"One."

"…We're moving on up, Kairi."

"Die."

o—o

_He means well but sometimes I want to kill him. _

_By now spring was in full bloom and May was upon us meaning that teachers would be shelling out even more work for us to do because you know …their students have absolutely no lives and love slaving over their school work night and day. I was getting my heavy share of work. Sora said I had no right to complain though ...it was my own fault for being loaded down with AP and honors courses. _

_Besides my excessive amounts of school work, I was starting to wonder if the spring was going to give any boost to my already failing love life. I had already established that I liked Yuffie ...liked her **big **time but I never exactly could get by my spazzing stage and actually tell her anything. It was getting frustrating and despite Sora being in the background pushing me along things were still hitting a brick wall. _

_May though ...I just had a feeling that something big was going to happen in May. ...A **big big big **feeling._

_And I was right …oh was I right about May …_


	18. Kisses Don't Lie

**Chapter 18: Kisses Don't Lie**

"Let's go shopping this weekend."

"What?" Kairi asked, raising her eyebrows.

Yuffie sat down across from her and nodded her head, waving her hand in a matter of fact manner. She rested her arms on the table, crossing her legs so that her right foot rested on her left thigh, "I feel like going shopping."

"I …Yuffie, I barely have time for anything. Finals are coming up soon …"

"Well we can go shopping and then we can have a study night at my house or whatever."

"…Yuffie …"

"Come on! I need to do something to unwind!"

"Why don't you go running?" Kairi asked shuffling her papers and tucking them all in alignment with each other.

"I'm sick of running!" Yuffie banged her fist on the table.

"I heard it can do wonders for you."

"…Yeah, well …I may run and shit but I'm still a teenage girl! There's a part of me that likes to spend money frivolously and …all that other good stuff. And there's also a part of me that wants a good friend of mine to come shopping with me." She clasped her hands together, as if in the form of prayer, "And she's begging her to come with her because she knows it'll be fun and they can pick out cute shit together and have fun."

"Well the girl's friend has lots of exams to study for because she has to keep up a certain GPA. She can't possibly take a break to go shopping for one weekend, imagine all the study time she would lose."

"Well this girl hardly believes that because the girl's friend is like …the friggin smartest girl in the whole entire Junior class, so she's pretty sure she can take a day off and go shopping with her good friend."

"You really aren't going to give this up, are you?"

"Noooooo!"

"Yuffie! I have enough clothes as it is!"

"Who said we had to go shopping for clothes? We could buy alcohol …or drugs …or get some more piercings."

"I hardly do the former, and I think I have enough piercings!"

"Four is hardly enough."

"…Besides, you don't **shop **for piercings."

"Must you correct me on everything?"

"Yes."

Yuffie sighed, "Pleaseeee, I'm begging you. Come on, I know you're stressed too. I don't know when I see you and your nose isn't buried in a book. It'll be therapeutic for both of us. A night on the town! Just us sexy girls!"

"Yuffie …"

"Please." She batted her eyes, leaning forward, "Kaiiirriiii."

"Oh, all right already! Dammit, if you weren't the most persistent person in this world!" Kairi rubbed her temples.

"Thanks, Kairi-baby! I'll be over bright and early at your house! We're gonna have **fun**!" Yuffie punched the air, "Now, you've made me ten minutes late for track! So I'll see you Saturday." She winked, blowing a kiss over at Kairi and was out of the library, arms flailing behind her.

…_That girl …_

o—o

Kairi woke up on Saturday morning looking bleary eyed and terrible. She groaned into her pillow, shying away from the sun and pushing her face further into the pillow. She looked at her alarm clock and in bright red letters the time flashed across at her. _8:43 am …what the hell …_ She rolled over again, drawing her pillow over her head and groaned. Her phone was vibrating underneath her pillow and she felt compelled to kill whoever was calling her early on a weekend morning.

When she saw the number that flashed across her caller ID, her attitude instantly changed. She pressed the phone to her ear, sighing into her pillow, "Hello?"

"Wow, I didn't expect to get you this early …"

"My body decided that it wanted to wake up this early."

"Biological clocks, can't escape them, hm?"

"What?"

"Nothing, listen …I'll be over in an hour, try not to be stone cold dead by the time I get there, alright?"

"Right …whatever …"

"Alright sleeping beauty," Yuffie snorted, "Get back to sleep."

Kairi nodded tiredly mumbling a slurred response, snapping the phone shut and rolling over in bed to fall asleep once again. The next time she woke up was from the sound of the bell on the front door ringing.

"Maaa! Get the door …" Kairi groaned into her pillow, shifting in bed again. The door bell rung again, "MOM!" No one responded to her yells, so she let out a loud frustrated sound and hoisted herself out of bed to find that her mother wasn't even home. Groaning, she slumped down the steps and trekked her way over to the front door.

She blinked sleepily at the person standing on the other side and squeaked in surprise when she realized she had yanked the door without checking who it was. "You're **not**ready?" Yuffie asked, blowing her hair out of her eyes. She slung an idle hand into her Bermuda shorts, laughing lightly as she took in Kairi's ensemble, "Love what you've done with your hair."

Kairi pointed a finger at her, shaking it, "You …you shut up …"

Yuffie grinned, "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to let me in?"

"Shut up and get in my house."

"Gladly." She turned around, "You know, as soon as you stop blocking the doorway."

Kairi grumbled, scratching her head as she stood to the side to let Yuffie in. She locked the door, letting her hands drop to her sides and let out a low sigh.

"Where's your mom?"

"Somewhere …"

"That's nice." Yuffie regarded her, "Well …why aren't you ready?"

"I was sleeping." Kairi yawned, trying to stifle the action with her hand.

"What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Around ten?"

"Then why are you so tired."

"I couldn't get to sleep."

"Ah, well …" Yuffie shrugged, "You wanna sleep some more? I can occupy myself until you feel like leaving…"

"That ….would be nice." Kairi rubbed her head, wobbling, "Give me another two hours …then I'll be okay."

"Right, I'll watch …TV or whatever …" Yuffie flopped down on the couch, clicking the television on.

o—o

The next time Kairi woke up Yuffie was in her room on the floor reading something. Her feet were waving in the air as she kicked then to and fro. Kairi sat up, blinking tiredly as she tried to register what Yuffie was doing in her room that morning. Her short term memory came into focus and she sighed, throwing her sheets back. Yuffie looked up from her reading and grinned at Kairi, "Hello sleeping beauty, so wonderful of you to join the land of the living once again."

"What time is it?"

"Eight at night."

"WHAT?!"

"Chill, it's only a little after twelve. Go get dressed so we can go, Kai-chan." She winked, drawing out the last syllable of chan in a high pitched tone.

_...Why does that sound so familiar? _Kairi shrugged, shaking her head, as she made her way to her bathroom. When she came out Yuffie was sitting on her bed watching TV. Kairi let out a surprised shriek, heading back into the bathroom and slamming the door, "Yuffie! Get out!"

"Oh, stop spazzing, Kairi! We have the same thing!"

"No we don't!"

"Kairi, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Shut up and go to the living room for a few minutes!"

"Fine fine …damn, if you were on track or something I don't think you'd survive for more than one day in the locker room." She neared the door, "We have to **change **in front of each other."

"Go!" Kairi whined.

Yuffie's laughter died out as she left Kairi's room. Kairi poked her head out of the door to make sure she was gone and began to make the trek across her room to get her clothes out of her dresser. She slipped on a short, white layered dress with a yellow sash tied around the hips.

"Can I come in now?"

"Yeah." Kairi looked over her shoulder at Yuffie who was grinning widely, "Cute dress."

"Thanks …" She ran the towel over her wet hair and shook it a couple of times, squeezing out any remnant of water. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and groaned, "God, I have to cut this …stuff …"

"Your hair?"

"Mmm …" Kairi sighed, combing through it, getting all the knots that had formed.

Yuffie leaned forward on the bed, "Why don't you get it cut today?"

"I want to cut it …but I don't know what I should do with it." Kairi shrugged, brushing her hair up into a ponytail.

"What about a razor cut? You know …we can get you layer or something."

"I already have something of …layers …" Kairi turned around, shrugging, "Maybe …maybe I'll get it cut today."

"Whatever you want to do." Yuffie pointed a finger in the air, swiveling it around.

Kairi shrugged in return, looking at Yuffie, "So where are we going today?"

"I was thinking we could go to that mall down at the sea port. I've been there a couple of times with Cloud and Leon and they have some really cute shops down there…"

"The sea port …right …" Kairi fiddled around her dresser looking for her keys. She jingled them when she found them, tossing them into her pale yellow tote bag. Next, she threw in her wallet and checked her phone to see if it was finished changing.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, …after we're done, I gotta come back here and make a bag to take to your house though."

"Your mom knows you're staying over at my house this weekend?"

"Yeah." She rummaged around for her keys again, as Yuffie stood up to exit out of her room, "Let's go."

o—o

_Shopping with Yuffie was …fun, I'll admit. _

_We stopped in a variety of stores, spending no longer than twenty minutes in a store when Yuffie decided that she didn't want to buy anything and then we'd go on to the next one that met her fancy. I got a few bracelets and earrings from Claire's, and a new ring for my tongue at Hot Topic. Yuffie made me get this really stupid looking hat at some little Japanese store. _

_It was of this big …stupid cat mouse … looking thing called a… moogle …at least; I think that's what she called it. Supposedly, they were all the rage back in Wutai. So we both bought matching hats …for 'us to wear when we get back to school' she had told me. Never mind the fact that it was boiling outside and hardly the type of weather for wearing those hats._

_Yuffie was right though; shopping definitely was a stress reliever. School was on the back burner and at the moment I could only think of my time with her. I didn't even realize it had gotten so late until I saw the lights started to come on and the sun was setting in the sky, casting shades of darkness in places not illuminated by light. _

o—o

"Phew …I'm beat." Yuffie plopped down on a bench in the food court looking up at Kairi who stood poised at her side, looking down at her cell phone.

"Mmm …I think we should start heading back. It's almost five…" Kairi adjusted the bags in her hands, scratching at her nose and sniffing lightly.

"To my house then?" Yuffie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, we have to go back to my place first so I can pack my bag."

"Alright," She gathered up her bags, "My dad's going to kill me when he finds out I bought some more stuff …"

"We're teenage girls, our jobs to spend money isn't it?" Kairi grinned, looking at Yuffie.

"You're learning, Ifans."

"Only from the best." Kairi replied.

Yuffie only grinned, following Kairi out of the mall and tagging behind her as they walked out into the warm, humid air. The two of them caught the bus back uptown to Kairi's house, arriving in just under a half hour.

When they arrived at Kairi's apartment, Kaia was home, swerving around the living room with a wine glass in one hand, the remote to the stereo in the other. She swiveled around to see the girls standing in the door, Kairi with her mouth gaping and Yuffie snickering.

"Hi, girls!" Kaia paused the loud music she was playing, "Kairi! I hope you don't mind me going through your CD collection …I needed some new music to listen too …something upbeat! Hip! Inspiring! I found this …this little diddy." She looked down at the CD cover that she had placed on the sofa, "Cobstar Braship?"

Kairi ushered Yuffie past her quickly, already feeling mortified, "It's** COBRA STARSHIP! **…Oh my god, **why are you so embarrassing**!?"

"Whatever, I was close!" Kaia took a swig of her red wine, "Come on girls! Come dance with me!"

"No!" Kairi called out as soon as she pushed Yuffie into her room, slamming the door behind the both of them.

"Aww, at least she tries." Yuffie tried, letting her bags drop to the floor as she plopped down into Kairi's computer chair.

Kairi mumbled something under her breath, throwing clothing out onto her bed from her closet. She gathered some of the clothes up, ciphering through them to pull out a red top and a jean skirt. She stuffed them into her bag and sighed, "Yeah, tries to embarrass me for the rest of my teenage life."

"Parents, can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Isn't that …men?"

"Yeah, well …we all have our take on that expression." Yuffie laughed, leaning back in the chair, "You ready?"

Kairi picked up some books by her bed, lugging them into her bag, "Yeah." She heaved it back onto her shoulder following Yuffie out of her room. She cut the light off, closing the door behind her.

"I came here to shake your ass tonight! Don't care about your dirty measures for you!" Kaia was shaking her butt to _Guilty Pleasures, _pretending to strum out on air guitar as she stood on top of the sofa, shaking her head to the music.

"It's make you **dance** and **pleasures**, not **ass** and **measures**, mom." Kairi yelled over the loud music, "We're out!"

"Waittt! Girls! Where are you going?" Kaia yelled, lowering the music.

"I told you before; I'm going over to Yuffie's for a study weekend. You know …for finals and stuff. I'll be home tomorrow!" Kairi yelled back.

"Oh …well! Call me when you two get to Yuffie's house!" Kaia turned back around, turning the volume back up.

"You know …I can hardly believe your mom is that refined fashion designer that we see in the public eye on television from time to time." Yuffie whispered.

"Neither can I." Kairi commented, closing the door behind them.

o—o

It had already grown dark by time they got back to Yuffie's house. Yuffie was happily skipping her way up the front walk with Kairi trailing behind her. She whipped out her key and unlocked the door, springing through into the front foyer yelling, "I'm HOME!" She looked around at her surroundings and found that there was no one to welcome her home. "Hm …"

"Is your father not home yet?"

"Guess not …oh well! That leaves more time for us to do our …girly stuff without interruptions."

Kairi nodded; closing the door behind her, "Ah …right …" She kicked off her shoes, pressing them to the side where Yuffie had left her scuffed up black Converse's. She followed Yuffie up the stairs to the second level of the house where Yuffie's room was.

"Don't, er …mind the mess …" Yuffie quickly picked a few shirts off her floor, stuffing them into her desk chair, "I was in the process of getting rid of some stuff. You know, spring cleaning and all that good shitznick."

"Right …" Kairi looked around, "So …where should I put my stuff?"

"Er, just put it on my bed for now." She dropped off a pair of pants and a few socks into the laundry basket by her bed. "So! What do you wanna do first?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"That's why I asked you…" Yuffie scratched her head, "Wanna watch TV or something?"

"Sure…" Kairi followed Yuffie out of the room again, heading down the stairs into the living room. She flopped down on the couch, as Yuffie clicked through stations to find something for the both of them to watch.

"What do you wanna watch?" Yuffie asked, settling the remote on the space next to her.

Kairi shrugged, "I don't know …"

Yuffie scrolled through the guide. "They're some crap movies on tonight …"

"…_Popcorn and Milkshakes …_a tragic tale of a wheel chair bound pirate and his transvestite sea lass … sounds promising." Kairi noted, patting her stomach.

"I'm not going to even comment on that," She scrolled through a couple of channels, landing on FUSE. "Hey! Pants Off Dance Off is on!"

"This show is disgusting. Naminé watches it religiously." Kairi commented, waving a hand.

A short pale man was currently dancing to _Dance Floor Anthem_ by Good Charlotte, and was about to take off his sparkly gold underwear when the video ended and they slapped a red banner over his private parts telling people to go to the site if they wanted to see him continue to dance.

"That was horrifying." Yuffie commented, settling the remote down on the couch. She checked the clock, "Hmmm, let's watch a movie. You ever see Rocky Horror?"

"No …actually …" Kairi perked, "You have it?"

"Yep," She waved the DVD back and forth in her hand, popping it into the player and stepping back, "Wanna change into our pajamas and make something to eat first before we watch it?"

"Sure."

She followed Yuffie upstairs to get changed out of her dress. While Yuffie threw on a white wife beater and a pair of track shorts, Kairi got dressed in a black tank top with _Hello Kitty_, a rainbow and white kanji on the front. There were matching black shorts that had _Hello Kitty _written across the back and a smaller version of _Hello Kitty _on the right side.

Yuffie smiled, "Awww, if those aren't the cutest little pajamas …" She grinned, "Didn't you get those today?"

Kairi pulled the shorts down in the front, "Yes, I did."

Yuffie leaned back, "Kairi, I never noticed this before …but you've got a little bit of junk in your trunk."

"Shut up!" Kairi yelled, hands flying to her butt, arching her chest out as a blush came to her face.

Yuffie turned around to look at her own ass, "…I have a toned trunk …" She shrugged, "Ah, well, you know what they say about us Asian woman, we're small everywhere."

Kairi felt her face go on fire, and promptly felt like passing out at that moment, _GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER._

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're about as red as a …a red …thing." Yuffie scratched her head.

"I'm …I'm okay." Kairi shook her head, fanning herself, "Just a little hot."

"Need me to crack a window? I mean …the AC's on …" Yuffie made a move to cross the room when Kairi held up her hands shaking them.

"No, it's alright." She fiddled with her hands, "Let's go make something to eat …yeah, food …food is good."

Yuffie shrugged, "Alright …" She followed Kairi into the kitchen, side stepping around Kairi to find something for them to eat, "Is popcorn alright?"

"That's fine." Kairi replied, sitting down at the table by the door.

Yuffie waited around for the popcorn to pop, turning around to look at Kairi, "Soda's are in the fridge, I don't know what you want … so get whatever."

Kairi opened the fridge to look into it and found a can of Sprite at the top shelf. She rinsed it off, popped it and took a sip. Yuffie turned around, shock on her face, "Who said you could drink my Sprite?!"

"You said get whatever, didn't you?" Kairi asked, taking another sip and grinning.

"…Yeah, well …should've said except Sprite …"

"Aren't you supposed to be on a strict diet …you know, with track and all?" Kairi asked, raising her eyebrows.

Yuffie laughed, shushing her, "Technically yes, but I cheat …like, all the time. Hey, as long as I bring in nice times, coach doesn't care." She grinned, "Star runner, star treatment."

"Star arrogance, too." Kairi commented, rolling her eyes.

"Ahhh, my heart. Your words kill me right here, Kai-chan." Yuffie held a hand to her head dramatically, her other hand flying over where her heart would be.

_There she goes again …why is that name so familiar?_

o—o

_Rocky Horror is clearly a movie not for children. _

_According to her, Traverse Town plays it __**really **__late at night during the weekends. She'd take me to see it sometime in the summer if I wanted. She said its better if you go see it in live action because it's a hell of a lot more fun with other people, and when you can go mess up a theater. Her dad would have killed her if he found stray rice or bread all over the living room floor. _

_The Time Warp is by far the most addicting dance ever and I found myself singing along with it after a few go rounds. Yuffie seemed to be screaming stuff at the screen every few minutes and I kind of just sat around looking lost. Why Janet was a slut and Brad was an asshole …I never really understood. _

_We had fun though. It was …something different. _

_Yuffie's father came home in the middle of us watching it, and asked Yuffie why she was exposing, 'harmless little Kairi' to such a risqué movie. They got into a yelling match which ended with Yuffie throwing her slippers at him as if it were a shuriken star and her father heading upstairs. _

_Next Halloween, I'm totally being Dr. Frank-N-Furter._

_Well …no matter. I was used to it by now. _

_After Rocky we went up to her room to do "girly" stuff. …Which meant, painting out nails, talking non-stop and …an assortment of other retarded stuff that teenage girls do to occupy themselves. Yuffie is the worst nail polisher ever though, hands down. I had silver nail polish all over my big toe and pinky by time she was done with me. She laughed it off saying she was never too fond of painting nails anyway._

_And as promised, I got myself a hair cut._

_Courtesy of Yuffie. _

_I was freaking out so much before she started, but she told me she cut her own hair so I had nothing to worry about. …I guessed, anyway. By time she was done, I looked like a completely different person, She had cut off about three or four inches from the back to front, and cut me a side bang in the process. It was a welcome relief from the long mess that I had before._

_By twelve in the morning, we were both getting tired so we headed for bed._

o—o

Yuffie leaned against her door, stretching across its length and sighed, "God, I'm beat …" She leaned over, "Today was fun though, hm?"

"Yeah." Kairi slumped into bed, pushing herself over into the corner. Yuffie hadn't bothered to take out the aero bed that time around, and Kairi hadn't really put up any objection to sleeping in the same bed as her. They had already done it a few times before, hadn't they?

Kairi pulled her hair into a low ponytail, fluffing the pillow behind her. Yuffie had a queen sized bed, so thankfully there was enough room for the both of them. Yuffie twirled on her feet, hugging herself, "Oooohhh, Kairi. Kairi, Kairi, Kairi …" She flopped onto her bed, looking up at the auburn haired girl, "I can't believe junior year is almost over, right?"

Kairi shrugged, "We'll be seniors soon."

"And leave high school? Noooo, I couldn't bare the thought." She pressed an arm dramatically to her forehead, falling over, "Oooohh …"

"You're retarded, get up and get in bed, silly." Kairi laughed, snuggling against the pillow.

"Right, right." Yuffie made a move to take out the piercings on her ear, laying them all in a dish on her night stand. "Move over,"

"I'm moved over already!"

"Jeez, this bed always seems smaller than it usually is." She leaned over to turn out the lights, snuggling down and ruffling the pillows as she flopped down on her own pillow, letting out a low contemplative sigh. "I'm loving what I did to your hair."

Kairi smiled shyly, "It's …cute. Something different."

"I know, I'm the best. You don't have to tell me." Yuffie replied, rolling over.

"I'm sure you are." Kairi replied, sarcastically.

Yuffie laughed, "You know I am."

"Mmm hm, sure."

"Mmmm …well, I'm tired …so …night, Kai." Yuffie shifted in the covers again, finding a comfortable spot finally and pressed her head against the pillow as she snuggled up against it.

A soft light was coming in through her bay window at the end of her bed. Kairi looked down at her hands in the bed, then up at Yuffie who had her eyes closed and slowed her breathing as she was about to fall asleep.

"Yuffie?" Kairi asked softly, sitting up in bed.

"Mmm?" Yuffie replied, not opening her eyes.

"…" Kairi looked down at Yuffie, then toward the window, "…Can I draw the blinds over by your window? …The lights bothering me."

"Mmm'sure, go …"

Kairi slid out of the sheets, moving along the length of the bed, as she planted her feet firmly on the ground. She drew the drapes around the bay window, closing them so that no light could get in. Satisfied, she crawled back into bed.

Looking at Yuffie who had since stilled, and was snoring lightly, she leaned over to observe the girl momentarily. Lingering hesitantly, Kairi placed her weight down on the bed carefully as she leaned over to kiss the other girl on the cheek. She got into bed once again, straightening herself out as she closed her eyes to fall asleep.

Kairi didn't see the smile that came to Yuffie's face as she too fell into slumber.

o—o

Kairi woke up to a warm figure pressed against her back side. Turning over she saw Yuffie splayed out haphazardly in bed, drool stained pillow pushed against her face. She had a serene look to her face, something undisturbed and precious. Kairi blinked a few moments, registering where she was before turning over in bed again. Yuffie inhaled sharply, turning over as Kairi shuffled around on the bed.

"Mmmm, morning." Kairi exhaled, sleepily.

Yuffie nodded to her sleepily, blinking just as bleary eyed as Kairi was. She smiled into her pillow, flexing her fingers outward as she stretched her whole body into an upward position. "What time is it?"

"A little after nine …"

"Mmm …well …" Yuffie pulled back from the pillow, blinking her eyes and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. "I slept nicely; I had the best dream …"

_I bet …_

"What was it about?" Kairi asked.

"Mmm …" Yuffie laughed, a slight blush developing on her face, "Maybe …I'll tell you when you're older."

"We're the same age," Kairi rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Yeah …well …" Yuffie eased out of bed, "I'll …tell you when you're older."

"Mmm, want to get to studying?"

"…You can if you want; I'm getting me some breakfast first."

"Without me?" Kairi asked, "You're so cruel, Yuffie. What kind of hostess are you?"

"Psh, hostess! Right!" She disappeared out of the door and Kairi followed after her.

The two ate breakfast -- Kairi waffles and Yuffie finishing off the last of their popcorn from last night too which Kairi commented was **hardly **the definition of a good breakfast. Afterwards, Yuffie sat around writing up a paper for her accelerated Japanese class, Kairi watching her conjure of various kanji at lightening speed within a matter of minutes. Kairi applauded her saying she couldn't even write up Italian that fast.

Kairi sat around studying for her first few exams of the week, pausing momentarily to get something to eat or something to drink. Yuffie on the other hand spent time going between IMing people and studying for Math, which she commented bitterly was **definitely **not her strong suit.

It was a peaceful day all and all, but for Kairi, something just would not stop nagging at the back of her mind. _Just ask her, stop stalling. _"Yuffie …can I ask you something that's been bothering me lately?"

"Sure …" Yuffie replied.

"Why are you talking to Rikku again?" Kairi asked bitterly, turning the page to her English textbook. _Treed lightly Kairi …_

Yuffie shrugged, "Don't worry about it, it's nothing."

"I think it's something."

"Look, really. It's not …I …that was a one time thing, Kai. She was just talking about returning some stuff to me, and we cleared the air between us." Yuffie leaned up on her shoulder, rolling a teeth bitten pencil between her teeth, "Besides, she's going out with Paine now. There's no chance I'd get with her."

"Hm …"

"What's with the mean look for? Are you _jealous_?"

"Jealous of what?" Kairi paused, glaring at Yuffie.

"That I'm spending time with other people besides you," She grinned.

Kairi stared at the grinning girl, ignored her and twisted her nose up as she raked another page of her English book past her. She wrote something down in the margin and ignored Yuffie.

"Chill, don't get so uptight, I was just playing. Sheesh …" Yuffie went back to looking back at her math book, "It's almost as if …"

"As what?"

"Nothing."

"No, spit it out." Kairi turned back to Yuffie.

"I said it's nothing."

"Don't back out on your word now; say what you were going to say."

Yuffie sighed, tucking her hair behind her left ear, "Don't spaz out on me, alright? It's a far stretch …but I was going to say, it's almost as if you were afraid I was going to get back with her or something…" She fiddled with her fingers, "And …perhaps …even …"

"What?"

"I don't know …maybe you liked me or something. You know …beyond friendship."

The room grew silent and Kairi felt like her entire world was stopping right in front of her. She looked at Yuffie for some time before Yuffie turned around and looked at her. She was met with a curious gaze on Yuffie's part which soon turned to realization when Yuffie sat up in front of her. "Kairi? …You …can't …" Yuffie started, shaking her head, "…you …" The room grew silent again and Yuffie let out a low wind of air, "You do like me …don't you?"

Kairi shifted her weight on the bed, clearly becoming uncomfortable. She shook her head; "I …" she bit her tongue, her mind was racing at a mile per second and she didn't know how to formulate what she wanted to say at all. "…Mmm …"

"Kairi?"

"…" She took a deep breath, "What …led you to think that?"

"You're stumbling. You can't speak at all, you're turning extremely red …" She leaned over, trying to look at Kairi who seemed to refuse to meet her eyes, "You refuse to look at me …I don't know …you've been acting a little bit strange these past few months but I just chalked it up to you being a spaz, I never thought—"

"Shut up!" Kairi snapped, gripping her shoulders, "Just, shut up!"

"…" Yuffie blinked.

Kairi shook her head making a strangled noise, "I'm …" She pressed a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm herself, "…I …"

"You?"

"I do like you, okay?" Kairi choked out, "I tried telling myself I was just attached to you or something, that it was nothing to worry about but …but you know what, I wasn't right." She looked up at Yuffie, "I haven't been right since you became my English partner back in September."

Yuffie didn't say anything, just considering her with large brown eyes.

"I …" She shook her head, "…I like you …there I said it, I **like** you."

When she looked back up, she realized Yuffie was close, **too** close for Kairi's comfort. Yuffie paused, looking directly into her eyes, looked down for a few minutes to trace a pattern against where her leg pressed into the fabric of her bed.

She looked back up at Kairi whose breath was growing quicker by the minute. Yuffie leaned forward to grace her cheek with a small kiss, pulling back to see Kairi's reaction. A hand flew to her cheek, and Kairi's mouth opened as if she were going to say something, but promptly closed it.

Yuffie leaned in again this time to brush her lips against Kairi's, pressing softly against the other girl's mouth. It was tentative and soft at first, a feeling Kairi could never remember feeling before. She whimpered lightly, as Yuffie reached out to grip her upper arm, stroking it lightly as if Kairi were a fragile china doll. . _…Is this really happening? I can't breath …oh my God, I can't breath. And where is her hand going? Is it …what …this feels so familiar somehow …_

And then something clicked …

o—o

…_I remember now …I remember why that name sounded so familiar …why didn't I see it before?_

o—o

Kairi pulled back looking at Yuffie slowly, feeling her eyes starting to cloud with what she thought were tears. Yuffie was about to lean in again when Kairi held up a few fingers between the two of them, withdrawing from Yuffie. God, her mind was swirling with so much right now. "I …I have to go."

"Kai--"

"No, I have to go."

She pushed her way past Yuffie, grabbing her stuff up and shoving it into her bag. Yuffie was still on her bed, looking dumbfounded at Kairi as she moved around the room gathering her things up.

"Kairi … I'm …"

Kairi turned around, walking out of Yuffie's room and thumping down the stairs into the foyer. "Bye, Mr. Kisaragi! Thanks for having me!" Kairi thudded her way down the stairs, slipping her feet into her sneakers the minute she reached the front door.

"Kai—Kairi would you wait a minute?!" Yuffie was about to stop the smaller girl when Kairi turned around and held up a hand to her face, shaking her head.

"No …it's …it's alright." She looked up at Kairi and Yuffie could have sworn the other girl was about to have a break down right then and there, "I'll …I'll see you later, Yuffie." She made a move to unlock the door, looking over at Yuffie, shrugging her shoulders while trying to keep a pained expression from coming to her face. She slammed the door behind her, running down the front path and out of Yuffie's house.

"God I'm so stupid …" Yuffie ran a hand through her hair, letting out a frustrated sound that could be accustomed to a growl.

"What just happened?" Godo asked as Yuffie was left staring at the

Yuffie took one look at her father, and promptly ignored him as she slowly ascended the stairs and slammed the door to her bed room and locked it.

"Teenagers, bah…"

o—o

_That was the name Yuffie used to use for me back in preschool. _

_The girl from my memories …the one who gave me my first kiss. _

_It was Yuffie._

_Yuffie was the girl I kissed back in preschool._


	19. Dearly Beloved

**an; ** …I always wondered when I would get to this point …but that all seems to long ago. Thank you to everyone for all your words of encouragement throughout the entire course of this story. Hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it, it's been fun ღ.

**Chapter 19: Dearly Beloved**

"…Let me get this straight …" Sora tried to reason, sitting beside his tear stricken friend as she blew her nose into the same wet tissue for what seemed to be the fourth time. He crossed his arms, nodding his head off to the side and thought for a few minutes and then sighed, leaning forward on one of his feet. "She kissed you."

Kairi nodded solemnly, making an odd squeaking noise as she rubbed at her eyes. She had shown up at his house unexpectedly, looking bedraggled and on the verge of losing it. The moment he took her into his room, she spilled everything and couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face.

"…But you freaked out and ran out of her house?" He held up the garbage can as Kairi deposited another tissue into pan, drawing a clean one out of the tissue box in front of her. "And now …you're …?"

"Such a fucking idiot." She hiccupped out, shaking her head and rubbing at her read eyes.

"Kai …" Sora tried softly shaking his head, "No …you're not."

"Sora!" She choked out, "I'm a fucking idiot! I freaked, I froze. I …I tried to tell her how I felt …I did tell her how I felt, but what happens when she returns my feelings? I froze! I flipped out! I …I panicked." She stood up, running her hands through her head and started pacing the room.

"So you came here."

"Yes! Yes I came here! I came here because I didn't know what to do!" She grabbed the tissue in her hand, mashing it against her tear streaked eyes. "I …I feel so stupid!"

He gripped her arm gently, "Hey …none of that, alright? We'll figure something out. I'm sure …I'm sure we can fix this somehow."

"No, we can't." She sobbed out, a whole new onslaught of tears coming from her eyes, "I …I can't. Not now, Sora …oh my God, not now."

"Look …I'm going to make you some tea. You need to calm yourself down before you work yourself up into a panic attack. Do you …have any objections on flavor? Lemon? Chamomile?" He stood up, hand poised over his phone, entering something before turning back to Kairi.

She shook her head, "No …" Throwing the tissue out, she moved the tissue box over and fell over onto Sora's bed. "Just get the damn tea."

He smiled softly at her backside, and left his room to head down stairs in the kitchen. Oathkeeper came running into his room, yapping happily at Kairi, jumping on the bed and settling near her head. She pulled her arms over her head, curling up into a ball and squeezing her eyes shut. _…I'm so …so …screwed …I …I can't do this …it's too much …_

Outside the sun was setting into the horizon, coloring the sky in various shades of pink, orange and blue. She heard the vague sound of a car door slamming shut and the jingle of keys. The door bell rung out loud and clear and as did Sora's footsteps thumping across the lower level to answer it. "She's upstairs." His voice traveled up from the living room through his open door. There was the rattling of a tray, followed by a, "I've got it, Riku!"

"Kairi, we're back …" Sora placed the tray on his chair, just as Oathkeeper ran off the bed. She barked at the two, scurrying over to the door. Kairi sat up as Sora sat down on her left side and pushed a glass toward her. Riku closed the door behind them.

"Sora called me and said I should come over …" Riku sat down on the other side of Kairi, draping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "…I can see why …"

Kairi took a long sip of the tea, letting out a small sigh as she let it drop to her lap. Sora moved the box of tissues from behind them, wiping away at the tray. "You …didn't …" She paused, "I was going to leave in a few anyway. Mom's probably wondering what's keeping me so long …" She looked down at Sora's night stand to look at the time. It was nearing almost nine.

Sora made a move to jump in front of her, waving his hands. "Not in this condition you're not, oh no." He folded the tray up in his arms, "We have a day off tomorrow and it's Memorial Day weekend after all …so you're staying over here and we're having an uber gay cheering up session. Besides, mom grilled up all this food and I need someone to help me eat it." He added in sheepishly.

"Sora …"

"Ah, no buts." He waved a hand. He reached for Kairi's phone which was charging on his desk. Flipping it open, he hit the first speed dial and pressed the phone against Kairi's ear, "It's ringing, talk!"

Kairi sighed, waiting for the phone to pick up, "I don't even have any clothes…"

The phone picked up and Kaia's voice rang loud and clear on the other line, "Heeelllooo?"

"Mom?"

"Kairi, honey, what's up? Where are you? It's getting late …"

"Listen, I'm at Sora's house …" She looked up at Sora who was grinning at her, giving her the thumbs up, "Um, I came over for …some dinner …but it's getting a bit late, so I'm going to stay over …is that alright?"

"Alright, just call me when you're coming home tomorrow, okay? And send Suri my love. Is that all?"

"Yeah …"

"Okay then, love you, talk to you later."

"Love you too …bye." Kairi clicked the phone shut, and sighed, "There, happy now?"

"Yup." Sora grinned, sitting down by his friend and giving her a long and bone crushing hug, "Kairi! As your two best friends, it's our job to make sure you're sufficiently able to function in day to day life. I won't have you any other way, got it?"

Kairi made a 'hm' sound into her cup as she took another sip when Sora released her. Riku got up from her side, kicking his shoes off by the door. "So what did your mom grill up?"

"Some hotdogs." Sora grinned at Riku, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I like hotdogs." Riku responded, returning the grin.

Kairi started to cough up her tea, "This is precisely **why**I wasn't going to stay, because you two can never cease your perversions." She sputtered, wiping the back her mouth off with her hand.

Sora made a move to hand her a tissue, grinning. "…Just trying to get you to smile, Kai …" He gave her a long hard kiss on the cheek, "Come on, let's get you fat and plumped up …and we can talk all about your girl problems over enormous amounts of unhealthy food." He pulled Kairi to her feet and began pushing her out of his room as Riku closed the door behind the three of them.

o—o

_I couldn't sleep that night even after that tea that Sora made me knocked me right out within an hour after consuming it. I kept waking up throughout the night, my mind racing with so many thoughts. _

_Why had I run? Why didn't I say anything? Why was I acting this way? What the hell was wrong with me? What had even struck me as stranger was that I finally realized that I had kissed Yuffie back when we were little kids. I was beginning to wonder how I could have forgotten her in the first place._

_Yes, I was young …but still… _

_I didn't understand._

o—o

Kairi sighed as she walked into school that Tuesday morning, eyes focused on the ground, arms hanging idly by her sides. She brushed past people, navigating her way effortlessly to her first period class without even glancing in the direction she was going.

She waved half heartedly to Zexion before resuming her seat and dropping her bag to the floor. The bell rung shortly and she looked up briefly to see Yuffie enter the class room. Yuffie met her gaze for two seconds, was about to open her mouth to say something, but closed it. She looked away, taking her seat in front of Kairi.

_I knew it …_

The rest of the day, Kairi found herself wandering from class to class, not much focused on anything. After school, as they sat in the cafeteria after school had finished, Sora was on her tail, hounding her for what had happened between her and Yuffie that morning, or if either of them had said anything to remedy what had happened on that Sunday afternoon.

"So …did she say anything?"

"No." Kairi replied, sipping at her grape soda.

"Did you say anything?"

"No."

"Kairi!" Sora whined, slamming his palms down on the lunch table. He leaned over, wiggling a finger at her, "How do you expect you guys to move forward if neither of you is willing to fix this situation?"

Kairi looked at him, glaring, "…Willing, Sora?" She seethed, gripping the can a bit to hard in her right hand, "The only thing I'm willing to do is admit that I'm scared out of my fucking mind right now, **okay**? That's what I'm willing to admit! That I'm going fucking crazy over everything that's going on right now!"

"Kai--- …Calm ---" Sora started, when Kairi slammed her fist down on the table.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! Stop trying to fix this situation, Sora! It doesn't concern you!" She stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." She gathered up her bag, slipping it over her shoulder and folding her books into the crook of her arm.

"Sheesh …" Sora leaned back in his chair as Kairi stomped her way past the table and over to the doors leading out of the room.

She stalked by Riku who was walking into the cafeteria. He waved out to her, "Hey, Kai …where—"

"I'm leaving." She snapped, throwing her can out by the garbage.

"Ookkkayy …" Riku replied as Kairi pushed her way through the doors leading out of the cafeteria. He walked over to Sora, easing into a chair across from him, "Is she …PMSing or … was that about Yuffie?"

"Yuffie." Sora sighed, "I …just asked her if she was willing to you know …talk to Yuffie or whatever and she just spazzed out on me."

"We can't really do anything as much as I hate to say it …this is between her and Yuffie …she'll have to deal with it on her own terms."

"I know …but I hate to see her hurting like this …"

"You and me both …you and me both, Sora."

o—o

_And so by the end of May to the first week of June, that was how my relationship with Yuffie went. We didn't speak, we rarely looked at each other and the whole thing had grown so awkward, I found myself reevaluating why was happening between us in the first place. _

_In June, everything was culminating into one big giant mound. _

_The stress of school was over bearing, as I found myself up late into the night trying to finish everything I needed to do for the next day. My unresolved issues with Yuffie were always nagging on the back of my mind. _

_I was never any good with dealing with stress and even after I tried to center myself and try to get over it, so many thoughts were racing through my head. What if she never wanted to see me again after what had happened between us? What I did? Would she take me back? Would she want to …to have something special with me? _

_My mood swings only got more violent as time went on and I was taking it out on everyone around me. They say repressing your emotions is one of the unhealthiest things that you can do, but look at me. _

_Every night I went to bed crying, only to wake up and look miserable the next day. Sora and Riku were becoming increasingly worried about me; I was holing up, and keeping everything inside. It finally got to the point where in the middle of the week before finals started, I snapped. _

_I woke up one morning …just unable to move, staring at the ceiling, my vision never wavering. My mother took me to the doctor and he concluded I was under a lot of stress and the best thing for me to do was to stay home from school until finals actually started._

_I got a visit from Sora and Riku the weekend before finals started. They had brought over all of the material that I needed for the exams that week. …Even if I had been particularly shitty to them in the past few weeks …those two were always there to back me up or help me out._

o—o

"Kairi?" The auburn haired girl was propped up on her pillows, legs drawn up to her chin. She looked up to see Sora and Riku standing by her door. Sora was holding a tray in his arms and Riku had a large bag hooked around his right hand. He moved forward, depositing the tray on her bed, "Your mom sent it up for you."

"When did you get here?" Kairi asked, muting the volume on the television.

"A few minutes ago," Sora replied, sitting down on the bed, "We came to come drop off some books for you."

"Oh …thanks…" She looked up at Sora, then to Riku who took a seat over on her desk chair, spinning it around to look at her.

"How've you been?"

"…Better." She answered.

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm?" Sora asked, raising his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine …just a little overworked. I'll be okay to take my finals, don't worry."

"Just making sure …you know …we want to make sure you're okay. You know, because you've been under a lot stress lately …and we …you know, care about you and stuff. You're our Kai-bear and stuff, and …yeah."

"Sorry, you're horribly unarticulated with words." Riku interjected, "What the goofball is trying to say is that we were worried about you so we came to visit you for a little while."

"Thanks you two …" Kairi took a sip at the tea that was resting on the tray that Sora had brought in.

"So …" Sora began, "Kairi …"The door bell rung before Sora could finish what he was about to say. He looked at Kairi who shook her head and shrugged.

"I wasn't expecting anyone …and it couldn't be my mother, she has her keys, doesn't she?" She got out of bed, straightening herself out as she went to go unlock the front door. The minute she saw who was on the other side, she stilled herself and took a deep breath. "Yuffie …what are you doing here?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything …but …uh," She cleared her throat, "I won't be long, but I …um …I think I left my English book here a couple of weeks back. I can't find it for the life of me and I was wondering if …you know it was here or whatever."

"I …think I might have it actually. Is –" Kairi paused, when Sora called her name from up top of the stairs.

"Kairi!" Sora called from up top the stairs, pushing Riku down at maximum speed. They rushed by her, Sora steering Riku. She blinked, looking from Sora to Riku and then at Yuffie who was still standing outside in the hallway. "We have to go! Something came up!" Sora looked at Riku and elbowed him to move out of the house.

"Ow, stop pushing, Sora!"

"Come on, Ri_ku_ …we have to get going, don't we?"

"To where?"

"You know …**that** place." He turned around to mouth, "Call me!" and grinned as Kairi shut the door behind the two of them.

_Those two …are so stupid sometimes …_"I'll get you that book now …" Kairi moved to head back up to her room.

"Sounds good …I'll wait right here." Yuffie replied, sitting down on the couch and fiddling with her nails.

Kairi returned to her room picking up a black and white star covered text book off of her night stand. She returned, heading down the stairs and walking over to where Yuffie was seated in the living room. Upon seeing her, Kairi lingered for a minute. _She's in the house …this could be your last chance …don't let her go like this, Kairi. Come on … _"Here's your book. It was on my night stand, you were right …"

"Thanks …" Yuffie turned it over, pressing the book against her chest. She was silent, before looking back up at Kairi and shrugged, "Well …I guess I'll see you around..."

She was about to turn toward the door, when Kairi held out a hand to stop her. Wait …"

Yuffie paused, turning around to look at Kairi, "What?"

"Come here …" Kairi replied, "I …we have to talk."

"I knew you were going to say it …sooner or later."

Kairi motioned for Yuffie to follow her up to her room. She shut the door behind them as Yuffie sat down on her bed, Kairi sitting down opposite her on the pillows. She pushed the tray aside to make room for them and reclined into her pillows, looking up at Yuffie who had shoved her textbook off to the side. Yuffie crossed her legs in front of her, looking up at Kairi, her brown eyes drawn. "…How've you been?"

"I've been better …"

"Mmm …" Yuffie picked at the faded silver nail polish on her stubby nails. "It feels like forever since I last talked to you."

"It does …" Kairi replied. They were silent for sometime before Kairi broke the silence, "I've missed you."

"I know …"

"I …Yuffie …"

Yuffie looked up at her, a questionable look in her eyes. "Yes?"

"…I'm sorry." Kairi began, "I'm so sorry for …for running away. I freaked out ...and ...Yuffie, I do like you. I really do. And ...I want us to become something more than what we have right now ...right here ... it's just that ...I'm afraid. ...I'm so afraid ... I've never felt something like this before and it just ...it scares me."

Yuffie was hesitant before responding, "Can I tell you something, Kairi?"

Kairi felt her heart beat increase ten fold and tried to swallow down her fear as Yuffie began talking. She nodded, folding her hands in her lap and loosening her posture as she sunk further into her pillows, "Sure."

"I don't know how I should start this …but here we go. Do you remember the first day of English class?" She started, still picking at the polish, "How Zexion paired us up with everyone for partners?"

Kairi nodded, picking at a stray piece of thread on her comforter.

"I turned around to get my first real good look at you because you reminded me so much of this girl I used to know to know in preschool. The same girl I shared my first … kiss with. I began to realize …that you were the same Kairi from preschool. I don't know about you, but I don't know too many girls named Kairi who have the same hair color as you." She laughed, reclining on the bed, "I knew you didn't remember me though. It was so long ago, and memory erodes with time, you know? I mean …you ended up moving away from Destiny Island's back then and I had no idea what happened to you. When we started high school though …I would always see you from a distance with Sora and Riku and I always had a gut feeling that you were the same 'Kai-chan' I knew from when I was little."

"Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?" Kairi asked, eyebrows creasing inwardly.

"I wasn't just about to go up to you and go, 'Hey Kairi, remember me, Yuffie? I kissed you back when I was a little kid.' …I was apprehensive about starting anything up with you at first; it probably had something to do with our past or something. I don't know, I'm weird."

"I am too."

"Yeah …well …" Yuffie cleared her throat, "Like I was saying, I saw it as an opportunity to …maybe resurrect some of our friendship from when we were kids, I didn't really expect it to come to where it was now. But as you know Rikku …well, she did what she did and I think that was just a stroke of luck on my part to develop our relationship. In the back of my mind there was always a thought that maybe we could you know …be more than friends, yet I always wondered if you would return the feeling. ...Look at where we ended up though ..."

"You have no idea …" Kairi breathed.

"Hm?"

"Well …" She shuffled, drawing a pillow into her arms. "…I've been always confused about my sexual orientation. I had a nothing short of a …terrible love life. With lack of boyfriends to drunken make out sessions with random girls …I won't knock it though; Leblanc knows how to do some …_things_with that tongue of hers."

"Woah, hold up and rewind, you **kissed**, Leblanc?" Yuffie asked, eyes growing wide.

"She's …something of a …slut, isn't she?" Kairi added in.

"Even kissed the same …" Yuffie sighed, shaking her head. "Continue …"

"Well …" Kairi held a hand poised under her nose in an attempt to stop herself from blushing. "I'm not entirely sure where I stand now either …I just know that …well …I like you."

"…You're cute when you blush."

"Shut up."

Yuffie grinned, pulling herself up along side Kairi, "So ...where do we go from here? Do we fix what we messed up? Or do we go on ...you know being more than just friends?."

Kairi smirked, "Girlfriends?"

"Well, yeah ..." Yuffie responded, "I mean ...if you'd like to take things slow, I can understand. ...You know, go on a couple of dates before we actually get to serious with things but--"

"You know, Yuffie ...you talk too much." Kairi leaned across the space between them, "Entirely too much."

"Oh, really?" Yuffie asked grinning.

Kairi took that as an invitation to lean in and catch her off guard with a kiss.

o—o

_Yuffie spent the night. We spent the entire night talking about absolutely nothing and giggling like two love sick fools. ...We were though. I woke up early the next morning surprisingly refreshed, something I hadn't felt in a long time. My memory lapsed almost suddenly until I looked at the person whom I was sharing my bed with. Yuffie was curled up next to me, her hand wrapped around the end of my shirt, snoring softly, thick black eye lashes pressed against her porcelain skin. _

_I sat still looking at her for a long time just watching her exhale and inhale, mumble nonsensical things under her breath and stay completely oblivious to the world around her. The sun was just rising, a fire red hue peaking out from behind a rainbow hued horizon. That's when inspiration struck me. _

_I had a year long project to do for my Intro to Photography class. It could be on anything, we wanted but it had to be done before finals week kicked around in the middle of June. I had long thought of doing a concept that concerned the seasons, but it wasn't until I saw the rising summer sun did I enact upon it. At this present moment, Yuffie had been my inspiration. _

_I carefully unfurled her hand from around my shirt and eased off the bed to get my camera from off of my desk. Kneeling down by my bed, I captured the picture I needed at an almost too impossible angle the involved me extending one foot off the ground, as I tried to gain leverage with my other foot planted at an excoriating height on my desk. _

_Curse my barely 5 foot shortness. _

_When the camera went off, Yuffie woke up slowly, blinking at me blearily. That's when I captured my money shot. She asked me what I was doing, confused about what was going on. I crawled back onto the bed waving my camera and told her she was now the subject of my photography project. She called me crazy, and went back to sleep, pulling the sheets above her head._

_When she finally did wake up, I was getting out of the shower and she appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me. Okay, so my girlfriend was a little sex charged, I could deal with that. _

_I got to talking to her about my project and she got a little flustered when I told her I had decided to choose her as my subject and showed her the pictures I had taken of her that very morning. She even got more embarrassed when I told her that I was doing to use them for my project, to which she vehemently protested too. I told her she looked cute so it didn't matter and at that moment she made a rather strange noise and told me to tell shut up. _

…_And I thought I was the spaz here. _

_Thankfully my mom was gone when we woke up. She left a note. _

_We had the entire house to ourselves. _

_I cooked the both of us something to eat, which was interrupted by a little pre-breakfast making out session, which soon ended when I realized that the toast I had put in the toaster had recently caught on fire. It was a rather …delightful way to start the morning. _

_Not that I minded. _

_We spent the entire day doing nothing but watching TV, talking and when we weren't watching TV or talking we were …well, making out. I don't think I can complain anymore when I see Riku and Sora sucking face in front of me anymore, because I'm pretty sure soon I'll have the both of them beat in that category. _

_When Yuffie did leave, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and told me she'd see me tomorrow and school. The first thing I did was call up Sora (who happened to be with Riku, no surprise there) and stated very calmly that I now had a girlfriend. Sora then proceeded to scream his head off and run to tell the whole entire planet the news._

…_On Monday morning, I was greeted by the little "oooooooooh's" from Sora and Riku's sly looks when I walked into school with my arm linked around Yuffie but I ignored it as I usually do with them. _

_God they could be so stupid sometimes. _

_We entered final weeks in relative non-excitement and I did fairly well on all my exams. Sora even passed his Physics exam, something he had been dreading all year, with a little extra help from me. I composed my photography project after a long time and when Yuffie saw the final product she told me she was sure I was going to ace it._

_I had used a picture taken of her from her birthday back in November, and then the next picture was of us in the photo booth from back in February, the next picture was of the two of us at the amusement park for Riku's birthday and lastly it was the picture I had taken of her while she was still sleeping in my bed. I named it, "Shades of Different Seasons." …I thought of it as something reflective of our relationship during that year. _

_And she was right …I did ace it._

_During late June, Riku graduated and we celebrated …me, Riku, Sora …Yuffie. _

_Sure, once again I got the cat calls from Riku and the sly looks from Sora but I knew the two meant well. They were happy that I had finally found someone and I proved to them that I wasn't as asexual as they thought after all. I snuck a few kisses in with Yuffie, pulling her off to the side by the end of the night under the guise of, "Oh yeah, we have to use the ladies room." _

_And so …that was it. Junior year had ended and in a few short months, my senior year would be upon me. I was ready to face it with whatever the next year had in store. _

_I went from being Ms. Uptight A Honor Student who was so convinced she was straight to …well, who I am today. Your friendly neighborhood bisexual spaz queen. …Okay, so maybe a little bit of that is true …but I …I'm still learning who I am …but I'm not afraid anymore._

_So let me take this time to formally reintroduce myself. _

_My name is Kairi Tairin Ifans. I'm the sixteen year old daughter of popular fashion designer and CEO of K.I. industries, Kaia __Ignatova__, My two best friends in the whole world are Sora Alden and Riku Haswell. I'm an honor student, editor of my school news paper and participate in student government._

_My girlfriend is Yuffie Kisaragi, the star runner of Twilight Town West's girl's track team. We're polar opposites, with her being the popular athletic extrovert that everyone loves and be being the quiet, shy introverted book worm._

…_And a weirdo. _

_Can't forget that. I'm a weirdo. _

_But you know what …?_

_We're all a little bit weird inside. _

_It's what keeps us sane._

**The End**

"_I don't like girls, I never have, I never will."_


End file.
